


Love Is Not A Choice

by HugsandButterflyKisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, and not knowing what to do, follows Zayn developing feelings for liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsandButterflyKisses/pseuds/HugsandButterflyKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn knows he is in love Liam but he also knows Liam could never love him back. He struggles with keeping his feelings hidden, from Liam and the rest of the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X Factor

Zayn had always considered himself straight. He had crushes on girls from school when he was younger, and although no girls had captured his attention lately, he didn't mind. So when he auditioned for the X Factor, he wasn't expecting any of this to happen. Zayn first saw Liam Payne at boot camp. He was scanning the crowd, looking at his competition, and spotted him. Liam was talking to a group of boys. He was speaking very animatedly, using hand motions and facial expressions. Zayn watched him for a moment before continuing to scan the crowd. Zayn was about to walk over to a short red haired boy, when the choreographer called for them to split into their respective groups.

Zayn ended up standing next to Liam when they were assigned groups. Liam looked at him and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Liam Payne."

Zayn shook his hand back and said, “’m Zayn."

Liam smiled at that and asked, "Are you nervous?"

Zayn shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't that nervous to sing, but dancing? That was a whole different story. Zayn couldn't dance for the life of him.

"Well, don't be. It's my second time auditioning and I am  _not_  going home." With that, the choreographer called the boys group up to begin.

Zayn was _not_ going to do it. There was no way he was dancing in front of the judges. He knew he was going to mess up. It was hard enough to dance in front of all the other groups. When it was time for the boy's to dance, Zayn was sitting backstage. A few crew members gave him questioning looks, but he ignored them. Then, Simon Cowell came over. After a tense moment of encouragement, Zayn got back up and walked onto the stage. As he was walking to his spot on stage, he caught Liam's eye. Liam tried to give him an encouraging smile, but Zayn just ducked his head.

When Zayn got the news he hadn't made it, he felt like crying.  _I wasn't good enough._  he told himself. He looked at all the others, their faces mirroring his. Many of them were crying but Zayn's eyes were drawn onto one boy. He was trying not to cry, but was failing.  _That's Liam! He didn't make it either._  Zayn remembered him saying it was his second time auditioning.  _Well_ I  _didn't make it either. Why does he matter! He doesn’t deserve to make it._  Zayn thought to himself, but instantly felt bad about it. He had heard Liam practicing and he sounded amazing. Liam looked up and they locked eyes. They both stood staring at each other, Zayn looking sheepish he was caught staring and Liam looking broken. Liam looked away first, bringing his hands over his eyes and sinking to the floor. _I've got to call Mum._  Zayn pulled out his phone and dialed his home ready to break the bad news.

"Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Niall Horan, and Louis Tomlinson. Follow me this way." The five boys trailed behind, each giving one another hesitant looks. They made it up onto the stage, where four of the girls were standing.

"Hello." said Nicole, one of the judges. Weak hello's were given back as she continued to speak. "Thank you so much for coming back. I know, judging by some of your faces, this is really hard. We thought long and hard about it, and we've thought of each of you as individuals, and we just feel you're too talented to let go of. We think it would be a great idea, to have two separate groups."

She glanced over at Simon and then he said, "We've decided to put you both through together." All nine of them went ballistic. "Ohmygosh!" "Ahhh!" Zayn looked over at his 'group' to see one sunk down on the floor, head in hands, and another crying.

The five of them joined in for a group hug when Simon cut back in and said, "Guys, Guys, Girls, this is a life line. You have got to work ten, twelve, fourteen hours a day, every single day, and take this opportunity. You've got a real shot here guys." Simon concluded and smiled. A real, genuine, Simon Cowell smile.

-=-=-=-

Zayn arrived at Harry's house five minutes late. He knocked on the door and Harry's mum answered the door.

She smiled warmly and said, "They’re ‘round the back. Come with me, we're really excited to have you! It'll be so fun! Harry is really looking forward to this." Zayn and Harry's mum reached the bungalow and the other four were already there.

Harry smiled at him and got up to show him were to put his bag. "'Right, so everyone's here, now what?" Harry said as he sat down on one of the outdoor sofa's. He sat on one of the smaller ones with Louis, Niall sat on a chair by himself, so Zayn sat next to Liam on the other couch. As the night drew on, it began to get colder. Niall had his guitar out and was playing some songs, while the others belted the lyrics out at the top of their lungs.

"It's freezing!" Louis complained, so Harry got up and went to get some blankets. He also lit the fire pit, and they continued to sing. Zayn started to fall asleep on the couch. He was feeling slightly uncomfortable, so he stretched out his legs and settled deeper down into the couch. This left his feet digging into Liam's side. Zayn hadn't noticed, and Liam didn't say anything. They started joking around while Zayn dozed off until about 2:30 am when Zayn declared he was too tired to talk anymore. By that time he had moved around on the couch and was laying with his back against Liam's side, and Liam had his arm around the top of the couch. The other three murmured their responses-Harry was already asleep across the other couch, keeping Louis trapped with his legs. They slowly got up and put out the fire and woke up Harry. They already knew where they would be sleeping, so they each went to bed, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

"SO GET OUT OF BED IT'S THE SMART THING TO DO! HARRY MADE BREAKFAST SO WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU!" Niall, Liam, and Louis yelled as they tried to get Zayn up. Zayn grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his ears. Liam grabbed the pillow and chucked it across the room.

"SO GET OU-" "I'M UP! I AM UP!" Zayn shouted. The three boy's stopped abruptly. They hadn't meant to make him angry, and considering they were trying to start band, getting into a fight the first full day of 'bonding time' wouldn't help. Zayn looked up at the three boys, Niall holding his guitar and the two other boy's just standing there, looking very nervous.

"I was only joking. Just don't start up again, yeah?" The three boys let out audible sighs as Zayn got up and threw on a shirt from his bag.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Niall started telling him what Harry had made as the four of them walked down the hall to the mini kitchen. On the table were scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

"I made the toast." beamed Louis proudly. Harry leaned over to Liam and whispered, "And I made a batch we could actually eat."

After breakfast, the boys put on their swimming trunks and headed to the pool outside. They were having a blast, seeing who could swim fastest and who could make the biggest splash. Harry went to the shed and pulled out four water guns. The five boys ran to get the best gun, but Liam stood there without one.

"What am I supposed to use then?" he asked grumpily. "Use the hose. It's over here." said Harry, motioning Liam to follow him. Once the hose was turned on and the guns were filled, the game began! Harry and Louis seemed to have made an alliance together, so they worked together to hit the other three. Zayn was currently hiding behind a bush when he heard something move near him. He turned his head to attack when...bees. Zayn shot up and threw the water gun on the floor.

"RUN!" he yelled as he headed for the bungalow.

Niall looked up and screeched. "What‘d you do mate!" he yelled at Zayn.

"RUN NIALL!  _RUN!"_ Zayn screamed even louder. They were both swatting frantically around themselves trying to stop the bees from attacking. A small part of the bees started chasing after Niall, so both he and Zayn ran. Harry saw what was happening and he and Louis ran to open the door of the bungalow. Liam was running as well, while holding the hose behind him to hit the bees. They ran inside and about ten bees flew in with them. The five boys started swatting their hands and running around the room. Each boy ended up being stung, Zayn the most. He was stung on his arms and legs. Six all together. Niall had five. Liam and Louis had three, and Harry only had one. Harry's mum had heard all the screaming and ran over to check on them.

"How did you manage to barely get any stings?" she asked and the boys just shrugged. When they went to retrieve the water guns, they figured out why. When they had thrown down their guns most of the bees followed the guns. Dead bees littered the grass around the guns. The boys looked at each other before quietly maneuvering around the bees to pick up the water guns from the floor.

Later that night the five boys were lounging on the couch inside. It was a sectional couch so all five could fit comfortably. Well, they _would have_ fit comfortably if Liam and Zayn weren't fighting about who could sit in the long part of the couch. They ended up sitting almost on top of each other so they could both use it. Louis, Harry, and Niall were using the rest of the couch comfortably.

"Want to watch a movie?" They all agreed so Harry got some movies they could watch.

"Alright, we have _Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix, How To Train Your Dragon, Kick Ass,_ and _Shutter Island_. Which one?" They all agreed on  _Shutter Island_. The movie was nearing the middle, and was beginning to get creepy. Zayn and Liam were still sharing the spot on the couch, but now Zayn had his legs draped over Liam's. Liam had his head resting very near Zayn's shoulder. It was not quite touching it, but whenever Liam jumped at a scene, Zayn could feel him move closer. Harry and Louis though, were practically cuddling each other to death. Louis had his head against Harry's chest and Harry had an arm around Louis' shoulders. Niall was sitting in between the two groups, and he was slightly smirking to himself.

-=-=-=-  
The day of their first performance, Liam was starting to freaking out. He was definitely going to botch his solo. Louis wasn't here either, which was throwing everyone off. When they were interviewed by the X Factor, Liam played it cool, but he was nervous. Zayn noticed, so after the interview he asked Liam what was wrong.  
"What's wrong! What isn’t wrong Zayn! Louis' not here, my solo sounds terrible, and Harry is moping in the corner!" Zayn's eyes softened at that.  
"Your solo doesn't sound bad. You're amazing. Louis will be here soon, and then Harry won’t be upset. Trust me, you sound amazing Li." Liam sighed and sat down next to Harry. Zayn was about to continue his motivational speech when a car door slammed behind him. They all looked up and Louis was hobbling over. Harry jumped up, followed by the other three. Harry was the first to hug Louis, almost knocking him over by the force. The other three joined the hug, and then helped Louis inside. Needless to say, Liam killed his solo, as did Harry, who seemed much happier, just as Zayn said.

On December 10, the X Factor boy band 'One Direction' came in third place.

"Zayn, what's gonna happen to One Direction now?" Zayn leaned over slightly to speak into the mic.  
"Ah, we're definitely gonna stay together. This isn't the last of One Direction." The boys exited the stage, and Harry began crying. Louis and Niall went up to him and hugged him. Zayn just stood there, shocked they didn't make it through.  
Liam went up to him and hugged him. "You're right y'know. We aren't finished." Liam whispered to him. Zayn sniffled and nodded. _We aren't done. We can make it, and we will make it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally supposed to be in two chapters but I didn't want the first chapter to be too short. I know this is still short and not much happens, but it will get better. I have it all pretty much finished, so stay tuned for updates every week/twice a week. I'll figure out the post scheduling soon. Enjoy!


	2. Big Changes

When 2011 rolled around, Zayn knew something was changing. They were just subtle changes, and Zayn could almost convince himself it was nothing. Whenever Liam walked into the room, his heart would do the smallest of flutters and he would feel the slightest bit more happy. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling whenever he looked at Liam. He sometimes catches himself daydreaming of holding hands with Liam, just because they look so soft. _Not for any other reason,_ Zayn tells himself. He finds himself gravitating towards Liam when they are in a room, and if they are eating dinner as the five of them, he sits next to Liam. Of course, Liam didn't mind. They were best friends after all. Zayn was also becoming more 'cuddly'. He would sling an arm around Liam whenever he sat next to him (which was often.) He would also find any appropriate moment to touch Liam. If Liam passed him the remote, their fingertips would touch. Every time. Zayn wasn't all too concerned about these changes though.  _We're best friends_ , he told himself.

A few months into 2011, Liam and Zayn were chilling on the couch watching T.V. Liam had an arm around Zayn and was holding him close. Harry and Louis walked into the room, holding hands. They sat down on the table right in front of Zayn and Liam. They had serious looks on their face, so the duo on the couch sat up a little straighter.

"Lads, we need to speak to you." Louis said. Liam turned off the television and Zayn began to worry.

"Is everything alright?" he asked and Harry nodded his head. Zayn relaxed slightly.

"Although this may come as quite a shock, Harold and I are dating." Louis said. Zayn and Liam glanced at each other, sporting the same grins, before laughing. Harry started to laugh as well, but Louis looked slightly hurt.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I am being serious!" Louis said loudly. Liam looked up and answered, "We know you idiot! If you've been trying to act subtle, you’ve been doing it very wrong!"

Louis' face broke into a huge smile and he said, "Don't worry, once we tell Management, just wait to see how we act! Interviews will be filled with mushy gushy Larry love!"

"Wait, did you tell Niall yet?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us all together? I mean, not that it was that much of a secret." Zayn added.

"Actually," said Niall, walking into the room, "I may or may not have seen them kissing in the middle of the kitchen. In broad daylight. When they were 'putting away groceries.'."

They all started laughing when Zayn asked, "Is that the day you walked out of the kitchen as red as the Tesco logo?" Niall nodded sheepishly. That started everyone off again. Once they calmed down, Zayn snuggled back into Liam, fitting perfectly, and the three other boys shared a knowing look. To celebrate Harry and Louis’ announcement, they watched a favorite movie of theirs, _Rise of the Planet of the Apes_.

Needless to say, Management did not take kindly to Harry and Louis wanting to come out. A girl named Eleanor Calder was introduced. Both Louis and Harry were devastated by the news, as were the other boys. They hated seeing their best mates upset and unhappy. Out of the three other boys though, Zayn seemed most affected. No one was totally sure why. Zayn shut himself away into his room when it first happened and refused to talk to anyone. Now when it was brought up, Zayn would just mumble , “Fucking Modest needs to grow up.”

-=-=-=-

When January 2012 came around, Zayn knew he had fallen for his best friend. The butterflies mentioned earlier? They were fluttering and flying about in Zayn's stomach. Zayn took every opportunity to hug Liam, sit next to Liam, or kiss Liam on the cheek. His heart would inflate when Liam sat next to him, and break when he didn't. He knew he was entering dangerous territory. _Liam doesn’t like you back!_ he would tell himself every time he started to imagine them dating. _If anyone ever finds out, you’ll ruin the band._ He constantly found himself daydreaming about being with Liam, holding hands and lazily kissing on the couch. Once when he was daydreaming, Niall actually punched him in the arm and said , “Either stop moaning or get a room, Zayn.” Zayn couldn’t look at Niall for three hours after that.

Although Zayn thought he was- for the most part- doing a good job hiding his feelings, the fans began speculating that Zayn might have feelings for Liam. So did Louis. One interview, Zayn had not been able to focus because  _Liam Payne_ was sitting right next to him. And he just looked so perfect that day. Zayn could usually keep himself in check with staring, but for some reason, today he couldn't. Once they were in the car back to the hotel, Louis asked Zayn to talk to him when they got there. _Privately_. This was strange because of two things. One, Louis _requested_ to speak to Zayn. And second, he was saying it in front of everyone. And looking directly at Liam when he said it. It was as if he was telling Liam not to interfere.

Back at the hotel, Louis and Zayn went to the single bed bedroom to be alone. Zayn sat on the bed and waited for Louis to begin.

"Zayn." Louis started, locking the door behind him. Zayn gave him a quizzical look.

Taking that as a sign to continue, Louis sighed and asked, "Do you like Liam?" Zayn's eyes opened wide. His head was blank. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried to deny it, he knew he had too, for the sake of the band. Instead, he started bawling his eyes out. Louis rushed over to the bed and hugged Zayn close.

"I-I-he-" Zayn tried to speak but he couldn't. His words got choked in the back of his throat.

"Shh..It's ok...you're fine. It's ok..shh." Louis consoled Zayn as he cried. He murmured kind words into his ear as Zayn continued to cry. After a half hour Zayn had calmed down enough to move out of Louis' grip. Zayn felt extremely embarrassed and he couldn't look Louis in the eye. He just had his biggest secret spilled out to one of his best friends. He knew deep down Louis wouldn't mock him (Remember Harry, Zayn?) but at the moment, his world was crashing down. Liam was going to find out and hate him. Liam was dating _Danielle_ for crying out loud. He wasn't gay!

"Zayn, look at me." Zayn slowly lifted his head up and looked at Louis. Louis, who looked so kind and sweet and caring at that moment. Louis, who wanted to help him.

"You're ok. Don't worry. But, can you tell me when you starting to like him? Talking it out might help." Zayn nodded and began to bare his soul to Louis Tomlinson. He told the whole story, starting way back in 2010, during their time on the X Factor. Of course, back then he hadn't realized what was happening. Once he finished talking, Louis gave him another hug. Zayn held on tight and small sobs escaped his mouth. He clung onto Louis like he was his only lifeline. Louis held Zayn close as he cried again. Louis wanted to tell him that he knew how he felt, that with Harry he was just as nervous. But, he would be lying. He was nervous with Harry, but not like this. Louis knew Harry felt the same, but Zayn? How could he know, considering Liam seemed to like girls.

"Listen Zayn, it's ok." Zayn looked up at Louis when he said that and then he laid back onto the bed.

"No Lou, it's not." Zayn said, his voice breaking. "Li-He will never feel the same as me. He's straight."

Louis sighed and laid beside Zayn. “Then why would he be kissing you”-“ _on the cheek_ ”Zayn interjected-“and throwing his arms around you at all possible moments?”

Zayn sighed and answered, "We _all_ do that. Harry hugs Niall all the time. So do you!" Louis chuckled at that and said,

"Whenever you come into a room, his face lights up, Zayn." Louis turned his head to look at Zayn and then continued to speak, "Harry, Niall, and I have been 'tracking' , if I may, you two lovebirds since 2011. Well, Niall claims he noticed in 2010, ” Louis muttered to himself. “But that's not the point. The point is, why does Liam always cuddle up to you, even if you are sitting on the couch first? He goes up to you and practically picks you up so he can cuddle you."

Zayn felt stupid when he said this, but it came out before he had a chance to bite it down, "He does?"

Louis smiled softly. "Yes, he does. He may not know it yet, but he feels something for you as well Zayn."

Zayn rolled his eyes and asked, "Why did you ask to talk to me today? Aren't you tired? We were running around all day." Zayn curious to know why, considering he was exhausted.

"Do you want the truth?" Zayn nodded so Louis said, "You looked like you wanted to jump him in that interview.” Zayn’s face reddened and he covered his face with his hands.

Louis smirked and continued, “You were practically drooling during the fitting when Liam was changing." Zayn blushed even harder at that. Trying to ease the mood, Louis said, "So tell me, what are the things you like about Liam?"

Zayn shot up at that question. "I-I um..Lou! You can’t ask that!" Zayn said exasperated.

"What! I want to know! Tell you what, you tell me one thing, then I'll tell you something about Harry, deal?"

Zayn looked at Louis with a small smile on his face and he said, "What if I don't want to learn about your stupid boyfriend."

Louis snorted and answered, "Everyone wants to know about Harry Styles." They began laughing, and with the tension gone, Zayn and Louis started their little 'game'. Once they became too tired to talk, Louis suggested that they go to bed. Zayn's eyes widened, because he knew the other boys were still awake. He would have to face Liam, after he just cried over him for hours.

Louis noticed this and said, "You want to sleep here? I'll tell them you're sleeping. No one will bother you." Zayn nodded and crawled under the covers. Louis gave him a kiss on the top of his head before shutting off the lights and leaving.

Louis walked out of the big bedroom and into the smaller one. All three boys looked at him, all slightly worried.

"What's the deal mate? You've been in there for three and a half hours! Why was Zayn crying? We waited up for you guys." Niall said loudly, which caused Louis to hold up a finger to his lips.

"Is Zayn alright? What's the matter with him?" Liam asked, already standing.

Louis smiled softly and said, "Nothing's wrong with him, he's just sleeping." Liam sat back down and sighed.

"What were you two talking about for so long anyway?" Harry asked.

Louis shot him a look and answered, "Nothing too important. Just what we discussed last week, lads." Louis shot another look to Harry and one to Niall, who shut up instantly.

"Wait. What? What did we discuss last week?" Everyone ignored Liam as they got ready for bed. "Guys? What are you talking about? Guys!" Liam tried again, but Louis just gave him a pat on the head and shushed him. Niall got into his bed and Liam got into his, still confused. Harry and Louis went into Zayn's bed and they all fell asleep.

The next morning Zayn woke up stretched out across a whole bed. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes because _this is not his bed_. After a few moments, he remembered why he was there. Zayn froze, his legs hanging off the bed.  _Did Louis tell Liam? I never told him not to. Oh god, he told Liam._ Zayn sat there for what felt like hours, but was probably less than a minute, before getting up. He was still wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday but he didn't care. He hovered by the door before opening it. The other four boys looked up when he walked in. They were eating some breakfast room service brought up for them.

Not wanting an awkward silence to settle, Louis said, "Ah Zayn, you're up! The food just got here, so it's still hot. Grab a plate and have some." Zayn nodded slowly and got a plate. Louis had told the boys (mostly talking to Liam) not to ask Zayn any questions when he wakes up. Everyone was watching him, and Louis was staring at him and then looking at the three other boys. Louis knew he needed to keep talking to fill the space so Liam couldn’t ask anything. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair before quickly saying, "We we're thinking of heading out to the pool. Care to join us?"

Niall gave Louis a confused look and said, "It's January. We can't go _swimming_."

Louis glared at him and said, "The pool is…heated! It doesn't matter." Niall shrugged and looked at Zayn.  _I can't swim you idiot._ Zayn thought to himself but instead of saying that he nodded his head and sat on the uncomfortable desk chair. He could have sat down on his bed, but Harry was there. And there was no way he was going to sit next to Liam on the couch. They ate their breakfast in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Zayn knew he was the cause of the silence because the other boys could hear him crying last night.

Zayn finished eating first, considering he only grabbed a hard-boiled egg and a piece of toast. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. All the boys watched him as he walked back out of the bathroom to grab his toothbrush. He was blushing harshly and his heart was beating rapidly. Zayn didn't want to walk past them in the first place, but now he had to cross the room a total of four times before finally retreating into the bathroom.

"Come on Niall! The pool is waiting!" Harry yelled. Niall was the only one not ready and the other boys were waiting in the hallway. Zayn was standing very close to Louis, and Harry seemed to be determined to keep Liam away from Zayn.

"Wait, guys?" Niall called from the room.

"What?" Harry asked annoyed.

"I lost my trunks!" Harry started laughing and walked into the room. Harry left the door opened so the boys could see into the room.

"Wear one of mine then!"

"Your's are too big!"

Harry looked into the hallway and called out, "Lou, Niall needs a pair of yours!"

Harry reached down to open Louis suitcase and Louis ran into the room screaming, "Don't open it! Don't open it!" The door slammed behind Louis, which left Liam and Zayn alone.

"Wonder what's in his suitcase." Liam said, trying to break the tension. Zayn was acting quite strange to him today, and Liam was determined to fix that.

Zayn nervously chuckled and said, "I don't want to know." _Act normal. He doesn't know. As long as you act like you usually do, you'll be fine._ "I uh.." Zayn started to say, but his voice broke.

Liam acted as if that hadn't happened and he said, "I just hope it's not...weird." Zayn snorted at that. The other boys walked out, Niall wearing Louis swim trunks.

"What was it?" Liam asked, smirking.

"Harry's birthday present. I didn't want him to see it. Why, what did you _think_ it was Liam?" Louis asked with a bite to his words. Liam turned bright red and mumbled something. Louis resumed his position next to Zayn, and Niall walked on his other side.

It would seem Niall was right. The pool  _was_  closed, since it was the middle of January.

"I told you! You were wrong Lou! Like usual I was right! And you were wrong!" Niall boasted.

Harry slung an arm around Louis and said, "Alright, alright, no need to be so harsh." Niall smirked and looked to Zayn, who was sporting a similar grin. Harry pulled Louis ahead of the other boys, and Niall went ahead as well, just to bother the couple. Liam slowed down his walk slightly so he was next to Zayn. Liam put his arm around Zayn, hoping he wouldn't mind. He figured it would be fine, since they do it all time. Zayn tensed slightly under his touch, but finally relaxed.

"We should go out." Liam said, and Zayn stopped walking.

"W-what?" he sputtered out.  _Did Liam just ask me out. Oh god....please no.._  Liam gave Zayn a tug on his arm to make him keep moving before he said, "Yeah, the five of us need to go out. We haven't done that in a while."  _Oh good...he didn't ask me out_.

"Oh yeah we should." Zayn’s heart was pounding and he cursed at himself for getting so flustered at nothing.

The other boys agreed with Liam so they went out into the snow. Actually _, blizzard_ would be more appropriate. It was snowing so hard they could barely see two feet in front of them. The snow was already up to their ankles, but they still went outside. They were determined to make it to the coffee house, which was only down the road. Louis was holding onto Harry for fear of blowing over. Niall was trudging along in front of all four of them, leading the way, since he had been there the day before. Zayn almost walked into a mailbox before Liam stopped him.

"Watch out!" Liam called over the wind. Zayn looked up just in time before running into a telephone pole. Liam grabbed onto Zayn and then he hooked their arms together. "You've got to be more careful!" Liam said and Zayn just nodded. His heart was fluttering again as he walked arm in arm with Liam.

"It is freezing out there!", Louis said walking into the coffee shop. He pulled off his wet scarf and sat in the first available seat. Harry sat next to him and pulled off his hat and gloves. Liam and Zayn sat across from them and also took off their hats and scarves. Niall put his hat on the table before going to order the drinks.

"I'm still freezing." Zayn muttered to himself.

"Here, I'll warm you up." Liam said and before Zayn could protest, Liam put his arm around him. _So much for as little contact as possible today._ Zayn thought to himself. Someone kicked him under the table, and Zayn looked up from his phone to see Louis smirking at him. Louis nudged Harry, who was also on his phone, and motioned towards Liam and Zayn. Harry started grinning. Zayn glared at them and Harry gave him a thumbs up. Zayn tried not to smile but before he could retaliate, Niall came over with the drinks. He passed out the steaming cups of coffee before sitting next to Harry.

"This coffee is worth it trust me. I was here yesterday." Niall said as he took a sip of his coffee. The others did the same, and were instantly much warmer. They continued to talk and finally left the coffee shop.

"Remind me to never walk anywhere in the snow!" Louis sassed as he plopped onto Liam's bed. His boots were still on and they were soaked. All the boys were freezing and wet and uncomfortable. When they had left the coffee house they had to walk  _against_  the wind. The snow was blowing directly in their faces, and to make matters worse, the snow was now up to their calves. They could barely make it back to the hotel.

"Lou, get up. You're gonna make my bed wet." Liam grumbled as he stripped off his wet clothes. Harry already had his shirt and pants off and was getting out fresh clothes. Louis got up begrudgingly and went to get his own clothes. He nudged Zayn subtly as he walked by, since Zayn had been (trying to) subtly staring at Liam, who had no shirt on. He startled as Louis poked him, and then turned around, blushing furiously. He dug into his own suit case and pulled out a pair of sweats and an old t shirt. Normally, the boys would sleep without shirts, but there happened to be a blizzard outside so they decided shirts would help.

-=-=-=-

"Movie night!" called Harry. It was his birthday, so they were doing everything Harry wanted to do. Louis had tried and failed to make him breakfast. Liam ended up making it and Louis poured Harry orange juice. They already opened up presents, Louis got him a giant inflatable banana, a bunch of bananas, a t shirt and shorts from his (Louis') favorite store and an apron that said "All this and I can cook!". It was 4:00 pm and Harry wanted to watch a movie. Harry was allowed to pick the movie, with no complaints, so he picked out _The Avengers_. Harry put in the movie and then settled into Louis waiting arms.

Liam was laying in Zayn's arms, but when he had first gotten there Zayn tensed, but he recovered quickly. Zayn was fine whenever Liam would put an arm around him, or hug him, but if he is caught off guard he would tense up. He knew Liam would notice each time, so now whenever Liam was going to touch Zayn, he would say something first. If he was going to put an arm around him, he would start talking and then put an arm around Zayn. Liam felt a pull at his heart each time Zayn would tense up. He wasn't exactly sure why he felt like that, and he was scared to find out.

All five boys absolutely loved the movie. It was action packed and when it was over they all agreed to watch something else. Harry put on the regular television and they began watching  _Friends_. After the third episode, Liam fell asleep. _On Zayn_. One of Liam's arms was wrapped around Zayn's back and the other was curled around Zayn's chest. His head was against Zayn's chest and he was snoring slightly. Zayn stared at Liam sleeping. He lifted his arm and ran his hand through Liam's hair. Liam shifted slightly and then settled further into Zayn. The other boys had been watching Zayn for a few minutes before he looked up.

Zayn immediately stopped moving his hands and whispered, "What?"

The other boys looked at each other before Louis said, "Did you tell him yet?" Zayn turned red fast. His eyes opened up wide and then narrowed as he glared at Louis.

"Shut up!" Zayn whispered. He motioned with his hand to Liam and his eyes went wide again. "He's right here!" Zayn hissed at the trio and Liam stirred again in his arms.

Louis scoffed and said, "He's asleep. He can't hear us!"

Zayn continued to glare at them before saying, "No, I didn't tell him. In case you forgot, he is straight." Zayn muttered angrily. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Zayn cut him off, "I am _not_ going to continue this conversation." The other boys let it drop and turned their attention back to the television.

An hour later the boys were still watching TV, but now they were watching  _My Strange Addiction_. Liam nuzzled his face back into his extremely comfortable pillow before freezing. _This isn't a pillow_. Liam thought as he began to wake up. He sat up slowly to see what he was sleeping on. Or  _who_.  _I fell asleep on Zayn. Shit. He's gonna be all distant now._ "Er, Zayn, sorry 'bout that. I didn't realize it was you or I, er umm-"

Zayn laughed a little and then said, "It's fine Liam. I lik-uh, it was...it was fine."

Louis, being the ever present hero in Zayn's love life, said, "Well, now that everyone's awake, Harry made a late dinner." Harry walked in holding two plates and handed them to Zayn and Liam. Niall walked in with some glasses and juice while Harry got the other plates. All in all, Harry had a pretty great birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait longer before posting this one but I got too excited and couldn't wait! Any feedback is lovely, and if you want to throw out something you want to see, I'll try to add it into the chapters I already wrote! I think I will update every week, aside from this which was posted the same day as the first chapter.


	3. Perrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics, in case it isn't clear, is Zayn thinking to himself.

A few days after Harry’s birthday Zayn and Liam were at Zayn’s flat playing on his X-box. They had just finished a round of Fifa when Liam turned to Zayn and asked, “You know Dani’s friend Charlotte?” Zayn, who was busy trading players, nodded distractedly.  Liam continued and said, “Danielle thinks Charlotte fancies you and wanted me to ask you to ask her out.”

Zayn scoffed and rolled his eyes. _So she’s asking me for favors is she?_ Instead of voicing his thoughts aloud, he answered with, “Well you can tell both of them I’m not interested.”

This time Liam rolled his eyes and tried to reason with Zayn. “Come on mate, just one date, and if you don’t like her, that’s it.  And besides, you haven’t gotten a date in months!” Zayn elbowed Liam in the side and said, “Shove off, I could get a date if I wanted to.”

Liam pushed him back and countered, “Then why don’t you? You’ve got the whole package.” Zayn dropped his controller on the table in front of them and stood up saying, “Drop it, yeah? I don’t want to talk about this.” He turned around and tried to walk away but Liam had grabbed his waist and pulled him back onto the couch. Liam quickly flipped them over so he was hovering over Zayn. Laughing now, Zayn tried to swat at Liam’s face but Liam grabbed his hands and pulled them over his head. Zayn was completely defenseless as Liam started to jab him in the side.

“Stop stop! You win stop it!” Zayn cried and Liam let up his merciless attack. They were both shining with sweat and as hard as Zayn tried not to, his eyes raked up and down Liam’s body. Zayn felt himself growing hard in his pants. He tried to break out of Liam’s grasp, but Liam yanked his hands up even further. _Shit he looks so hot. He needs to get off me right now._ Before Zayn could stop himself, a soft whine escaped his lips. Liam leapt back immediately, dropping Zayn’s hands.  His eyes were wide, and his pupils were blown out.

Liam ran a hand through his hair before saying hoarsely, “I-I need a drink.” and walking around to the kitchen. Zayn took a very short breath before standing shakily and heading to the bathroom. He locked the door and ran the cold water. He splashed his face then looked at his reflection. There was no denying that he was turned on. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide and unfocussed. He splashed more cold water onto his face before drying his face with a towel. _Thank god I’m wearing sweats today._ He walked out of the bathroom and into the empty living room. He sat back down on the couch and picked back up his controller.

Liam was leaning over the sink as he downed his third glass of water. He ran another hand through his hair before straightening his back. _What the fuck just happened_? _Did Zayn really…moan? What the fuck?_ Liam refilled his glass and gulped down half of it. _Oh my god am I..No. You are not turned on by your best friend. You have a girlfriend. You’re not gay. And neither is Zayn._ Liam took another breath to compose himself before walking back into the living room. _Be cool._

“I’m switching teams mate, I bombed last match.” Liam said as he sat back down on the couch. Zayn cleared his throat and joked, “Yeah you did. Lucky Louis wasn’t here to give you crap for doing so shit.” Both of the boys seemed to have agreed to not discuss what just happened. _Fine by me_ they both thought as they started the next round.

-=-=-=-

The next day Harry, Liam, and Louis went out shopping together and Zayn and Niall were at Niall’s flat. They were sitting in a comfortable silence, both on their phones, until Zayn spoke. “Can I ask you something…uh personal?”

Niall looked up from his phone, saw Zayn’s face, locked his phone and put  it down. “Yeah go on.” Niall reassured with a smile.

“Do you think Liam is straight?” Zayn asked, his face tinted pink. Niall didn’t smirk or laugh. Instead, he seemed deep in thought. It took a moment before Niall answered, “Personally, I’ve given it quite a bit of thought over the years.” Zayn gave him a confused look so Niall quickly clarified, “I’ve given it thought because I could tell you liked him! Or like him I guess. I mean, back in 2010 I-” “Lou told me you figured it out already Ni.” Zayn interrupted.

“Oh did he?” Niall said with a frown. “I wanted to tell you I knew before anyone else did...Oh well. Anyway, no I don’t think Liam is straight Zayn. You’ll have to ask him for the real answer but no, I think he’s at least bi.” Zayn couldn’t stop a smile from forming. “Why though? What makes you think that?”

Niall laughed to himself and answered, “Mate if you’ve seen half the shit I have, you’d know. I mean damn, you’ve got nice lips, but you’d think Liam’s never seen a pair since he spends so much time staring at yours! Not to mention all the time he spends staring at your arse! I don’t even think _he_ notices how long he stares at it! And he hardly looks at Lou’s, which is strange because Louis’ got a great arse.” Niall mumbled the last bit to himself and the two of them broke into laughter.

“So do you think I might have a chance? With Liam. To like date him? Because if not, you can tell me. Don’t sugar coat it.” Zayn rambled while Niall kept laughing.

“Did you not hear a word I just said Zayn? Course I think you’ve got a chance! A good one at that. But you’ve got to start by telling him you like him. When are you going to do that?” Niall asked. Zayn shifted uncomfortably in his chair. _When_ am _I going to tell him?_

Zayn shrugged and grumbled, “He’s still dating Danielle. So…never?” Niall rolled his eyes and mocked, “ _So_... _never_? God Zayn, you’ve got to tell him! The sooner the better. He is barely invested in that relationship now. We’re so busy he never gets to see her.”

Zayn glared at Niall and said, “I am not going to sabotage their relationship! Liam was gushing about her just yesterday so don’t give me that crap. And not to mention, I don’t even know if he actually likes me, no matter what you and the other two say. I’m not going to just ruin our friendship by telling him I like him! I’d rather he be happy with Danielle than to be grossed out that his best friend actually wants to snog his face off!” Zayn finished his rant, head in hands. Niall reached across to Zayn’s chair and gave him a sympathetic pat on the leg.

“Alright mate. I still think you should tell him, but it’s your call.”

 

-=-=-=-

On Valentine's Day, the boys were all getting ready with plans they had. Harry and Louis were going to have a quiet dinner together and stay at home since going out was not an option. Liam, though, was getting ready for a date with Danielle, much to Zayn's horror. He sat in Liam's room, helping him pick out an outfit. He was listening to Liam ramble on about Danielle,"...she'd probably like it better anyway. So?"  _Wait what? He was asking me something._  Zayn looked up and saw Liam holding up two shirts.

Zayn figured he needed help with the shirts and said, "The one on the left, definitely." Liam looked at it and nodded, putting the other one back.

"You alright Zayn? You've been acting kind of.." Liam asked, letting himself trail off. Zayn knew he was acting weird, but he just couldn't stand listening to Liam talk about Danielle.

"Yeah, course I am." Zayn lied and laid down on the bed.

Liam sighed and said, "Look, I know you’re not crazy about Dani, but I really want you two to get along. You're the two most important people in my life, Zayn." Zayn hiccupped but knew there was no point in lying. He had made his distaste in Danielle pretty clear. Not to mention she didn't like him either.

Instead of denying it Zayn scoffed and said, "Who’s more important then."

Without any trace of joking or hesitation, Liam answered, "You."

Zayn stopped breathing for a moment before slowly sitting up. Liam was staring right at him so Zayn stared right back.

"Really?" asked Zayn hoarsely.

Liam's eyes softened and he answered softly, "Of course you." They just continued to stare at one another, and Liam could see something change in Zayn's eyes. Something that he had never seen before, but made his stomach drop and made him want to hold Zayn and make sure he knew how much he meant to him. Liam took a step closer to Zayn, his hand reaching out, which seemed to bring Zayn out of his head.

Zayn cleared his throat and said, "You still...you still need trousers." Liam also seemed to have been brought back to reality and he cleared his throat as well. He turned around and pulled out some pants to show Zayn.  _What just happened?_ Zayn asked himself. Liam, though, was definitely not going to think about it. 

_Which shoes would Zayn like better?_ Liam asked himself a little while later. It took him a moment to realize his mistake.  _No. Danielle. Which would_ Danielle _like better._

-=-=-=-

The Up All Night tour was well under way when Zayn was called to have a private meeting with Management. He walked in and there were ten people sitting at a table. "Have a seat Zayn." said one man Zayn didn't recognize. Zayn did as he was told and waited. "We have a problem Mr. Malik." Zayn looked up when he said that.  _What?_

"It has come to our attention that fans are beginning to think you 'fancy' Liam Payne. Whether or not this is true, we will need to change their thinking. We _cannot_ have another outbreak of 'Larry' madness. If you recall, there is an X-Factor all girl group called  _Little Mix_. Perrie Edwards is a nice girl, who we feel will suit you nicely. This will work great with promoting her and Little Mix as well. As of now, you are dating." Zayn was speechless. They're giving him a  _beard_ , even though he didn't have a boyfriend! Zayn opened his mouth to speak, but the man interrupted him again. "End of discussion Mr. Malik. You may go." Zayn got up and stormed out of the room.  _Where the fuck is Louis!_

Zayn stormed onto the bus. Everyone looked up from their lunch, startled by the loud bang from the door. "Zayn are you-" Liam began but Zayn cut him off.

"Louis," Zayn said and grabbed the smaller boy's wrist. "Come here." Zayn dragged the flabbergasted Louis to the back of the bus. Once they were far away enough, Zayn hissed, "They gave me a  _beard_."

Louis choked on air and sputtered out , "What!"

Zayn continued, "They said fans thought I liked  _you know who_ and they gave me a beard!" Louis was speechless and he pulled Zayn into a hug.

"You have to tell the others." Zayn nodded and they walked back to the other boys. He waited a minute and gathered his thoughts while the others stared at him.

"I uh, they gave me a 'girlfriend'." Zayn said. Looks of confusion and shock crossed each boy.

"Wait what? Why!" asked Liam.

"They uh, it's promotional value for Little Mix. The girl is Perrie Edwinds." said Zayn. Niall already had his phone out and was looking up Little Mix.

"Well for starters mate, her name is Perrie Edwards." Zayn smiled at Niall’s attempt to lighten the mood. They all craned their heads for a look at the girl.

"Well, at least she isn't ugly?" offered Harry. _Yeah, but she's not Liam_.

-=-=-=-

Zayn had just finished a phone call with Modest. He and Perrie would have a meeting today to discuss their situation. _Fucking bullshit, all of this_ Zayn thought a he looked for an outfit to wear. He wanted to call Louis before he had to leave, but he didn’t know what time the car would come pick him up. He got showered and dressed in less than an hour and had his hair styled soon after. Right as he picked up the phone to call, there was a knock on his door. Zayn groaned but went and opened it. Sure enough, the driver was at the door ready to bring him to the meeting.

Twenty minutes later, Zayn was sitting in a conference room. Perrie was coming in after Little Mix finished their interview on Radio 1.She walked in just as Zayn was going to snap at the people in the room for making him come in so much earlier than her.

“Ah, Miss Edwards, you’re here. Please, take a seat next to Mr. Malik.” Zayn stood up to greet her. He gave her a hug then sat back down. He didn’t want to be here, but he wasn’t going to be rude to her either.

Mr. Cleary, who sat at the front of the room, began speaking first, “As everyone in this room is aware, everything said here is confidential and cannot be repeated outside of these walls.” The different men and women in the room all nodded so Mr. Cleary continued. “We are here to discuss Mr. Malik and Ms. Edwards situation. To remind everyone before we start, this is promotional value for Little Mix and a bearding for Mr. Malik.” Zayn felt a blush creeping into his cheeks. He glanced over to Perrie, who was looking at him with a confused face. _Well the cats out of the fucking bag now._ Zayn thought bitterly before he tuned back into the conversation

“…it is crucial that they are not seen together publically unless we can control the environment they are in. We need to discuss a rough timeline of when they should start ‘dating’ and how it will be revealed. Mrs. Shannahan and I both agree to wait until April to start the seeding. Sometime in May, we should release an official statement revealing that they are dating.” _So that leaves only a month and a half until we’re dating. Are they shitting me?_

Two hours later, they finished the meeting. As Zayn was walking out, Perrie tapped him on the arm. He turned around and she smiled at him and said, “I never properly introduced myself.” She stuck out her hand and Zayn shook it. She smiled at him again before saying, “I hope I’m not intruding but, I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

“I actually don’t,” Zayn started and could see the question already on her lips. “Modest is just paranoid because some fans uh…think that I fancy Liam.” Zayn wasn’t sure how much he should disclose to this girl he had meet only briefly once before. Could he trust her? Before he had time to think about it more, Perrie asked another question.

“Well do you? Because I think you two would make the _cutest_ couple! Oh you have to keep me updated, will you! He’s not a homophobe is he? Oh I guess not, considering Harry and Louis. Oh look at that, I’m rambling! Sorry, you go ahead.”

Zayn wasn’t sure what question to answer first. “Uh yeah I do fancy him and no he’s not homophobic. Neither is Niall in case you were going to ask. And I’ll be sure to keep you posted, seeing as we’ll be hanging out quite often now.” Zayn smiled at her warmly when he finished. She laughed and said, “Thank you love, but I’ve got to run. Another meeting to get to with my girls! Have a lovely day!” Perrie gave him another hug before quickly leaving the room and heading towards the elevators.

When Zayn got back to the hotel, he dialed Louis’ number and waited as it rang.

_“Hi you’ve reached the voice mail of Louis Tomlinson. Leave a message and I’ll be sure to get back to you as soon as I can.”_

Zayn groaned and hang up, not bothering to leave a message. Instead, he walked down to Harry and Louis’ room in the hotel. He knocked and a moment later, Harry opened the door. “hey Zayn.”, Harry said and he turned around without waiting for a response. Zayn walked in and sat on the couch. Harry continued doing what he had been doing, and Zayn could tell Louis wasn’t here.

Zayn shifted in his seat before starting, “I just got back from a meeting. With Perrie.” Harry’s head whipped up so fast, Zayn was sure he got whiplash.

“What happened! Did they say you wouldn’t have to do it?” Harry asked hurriedly. He sat down then, across from Zayn. Zayn shook his head and grumbled, “No, but they did out me to Perrie less than a minute into the meeting.” Harry gasped softly and stood up. He strode over to Zayn and enveloped him in a hug.

“How did she take it? Is she ok with it? Because if not you know all of us will protest this, even Liam but he obviously won’t kn-” “She was totally cool with it,” Zayn assured, “ She actually told me to keep her updated on Liam.” Harry looked surprised to hear that and he broke into a grin.

“That’s great then! Well, it’s not _actually_ great, but she’s ok with you liking Liam! Thank god too, or else band meetings would be extremely awkward, considering half of our band is gay.” Harry said, causing both of them to burst out laughing.

“Imagine,” Zayn managed through laughs, “She was a homophobe! And we all had to meet her. She’d have a heart attack!” Harry yelped out a laugh and rolled on the bed.

“Oh god she, she would take one look at me and Lou and absolutely _lose_ it!” Harry yelled. They were still sitting there and laughing when Louis walked into the room.

He watched them rolling on the bed and couch before asking, “What’d I miss lads?” Zayn calmed down enough to tell Louis what he had just told Harry. Louis processed the information before saying, "Alright then, this is how it's going to be from now on I suppose. My only word of advice, go along with what Modest says. It makes everything much easier." Zayn nodded and was about to ask another question when there was a knock on the door. Harry got up and opened it, letting Niall inside.

"Sound check is in ten minutes, Paul wants us all out there. He said to stress that we're 'all on time for once'. The fucker is making fun of us. Lou, we've got to get back at him." That being said, Louis and Niall ran out of the room, Zayn and Harry walking out and locking the door right after them.

-=-=-=-

The next day, they were back on the road. All the boys were sitting on the couches in the bus. Liam had excused himself a few minutes ago to answer a phone call. He returned looking slightly uneasy.

“You good mate?”, asked Niall when Liam didn’t sit down. Liam nodded before saying, “Zayn, I just got off the phone with management. They told me something I don’t think you’ll like.” Instantly, Zayn’s face drained of all its color. _They told him. Are you fucking kidding me! They told Liam I’m in love with him. Shit shit shit._ The three other boys looked at each other and all seemed to be thinking the same thing as Zayn.

Liam scratched the back of his neck and continued, “They want me, you, Danielle, and Perrie to go on a double date. Right when we get to our next stop.” There was a sigh of relief from the four other boys when Liam finished talking.

“Oh ok that’s fine.” Zayn said nervously. Liam seemed surprised at Zayn’s quick response.

He coughed, “S-sorry? Why are you so calm about this?” Niall, Harry, and Louis were glancing between the pair and one another.

“Why wouldn’t I be fine with this? I’m not like in love with Perrie. And uh, its only for Little Mix promo. Nothing else at all. Obviously. So I wouldn’t need to be nervous. Or uh, not _not_ calm.” Zayn rambled. Liam cocked an eyebrow and scrunched up his nose at Zayn.

Liam let out a nervous laugh and said, “Uhm, it’s no secret that you don’t like Danielle, even I know that. And it’s the first time out and Perrie are going to be seen together, obviously on a date. I just figured you would be a bit more…nervous?” _Ooh. I have to spend a whole day with Danielle_ and _Perrie. Perfect._

Zayn smiled falsely and said, “What time?”

 

 Three hours later, Zayn and Liam were freshly showered and dressed smartly. They were in the car, driving to pick up Danielle, and then Perrie. Liam had spent the last five minutes telling Zayn that Danielle was great and that she actually did like Zayn. Zayn wasn’t listening, he just nodded whenever Liam stopped talking. He could tell Liam wasn’t going to stop until Danielle was in the car, so he said, “Liam, don’t worry. I’ll play nice this time.” Liam’s face broke into a smile and he sat further into his seat. A few moments later they pulled up to Danielle’s apartment. Liam got out to meet Danielle and bring her to the car.

Zayn sighed to himself once Liam was out of the car. _You’ll be fine. It’s just for a few hours._ He watched Liam walk up to her door, Danielle open it, and give Liam a kiss. Zayn’s heart lurched and he looked away as they made their way to the car. Liam opened the door while continuing his conversation with Danielle. “…you’ll like her no worries.” Danielle got in after Liam and sat across from Zayn.

She gave Zayn a chilling look before saying, “Hi Zayn. Liam tells me you’ve got yourself a girl! How _wonderful_.” She gave Zayn a dead smile and waited for an answer.

Zayn took a calming breath before grinning and saying, “Yeah I did. Can’t wait for you to meet her. She’s nothing like you, it’ll be good to get some new perspective.” They both broke out into fake laughter while staring each other down.

Danielle continued to smile and said, “I’d love to, but considering your history with _girls_ , it’s hard to get to know them.” Liam gasped next to her and tried to jump in before Zayn could say anything else.

“Actually Zayn say-” “That won’t be a problem Danielle, I’m planning on keeping her long after you’re gone.” Zayn interjected, still sporting a grin. Danielle’s face dropped and she looked as if she had been punched. Liam put his arm around her and shot Zayn a look. Before more harsh words could be exchanged, the car pulled up in front of Perrie’s door. Zayn jumped out of the car and walked up to the door, knocked twice, and waited.

“Coming!” Perrie called from inside and a moment later, she opened the door. “Hi love, good to see you again. I’m all set! Let’s go.” Zayn grabbed onto her arm before she could go down the stairs.

“Actually first, I’ve got to tell you something.” Perrie nodded so Zayn began, “I’m sure Modest told you already, but Liam’s girlfriend is coming today.” She nodded again so Zayn continued, “She thinks we’re in a real relationship, but I think she knows that I like you know who. We don’t get along much, so I would really appreciate it if you could try to keep me in check? I don’t want to get Liam more mad.” He quickly explained the exchange he and Danielle had in the car as they walked towards it. Once inside, introductions were given.

“Hi Danielle, I’m Perrie. It’s so nice to meet you! I can’t wait to get this date started.” Perrie said and she took Zayn’s hand into her own. Zayn rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, eyes locked on Danielle. The car ride was tense, and the arrival at the restaurant was well welcomed. They all got out and got a table reserved for them (outside of course), and looked at their menus.

Perrie leaned over to Zayn and pointed at his menu saying, “Oh babe, you’ve got to try this. It’s amazing You’ll love it.” Zayn nodded and put down his menu. _Should I put my arm around her? Or is it too soon? Danielle is going to see right through us._ Before he could over think it more, Zayn slung an arm around the back of Perrie’s chair. Liam stared at them, before taking a big gulp out of his glass of water. He stared at Zayn’s arm and then put his own arm around Danielle.

Danielle leaned into his touch and asked, “Liam never told me how you two met! How did you meet? Was it romantic? Or in a club.” She jeered before smiling again.

Perrie smiled right back and replied sweetly, “Actually, we met through work. It’s really hard to meet someone who genuinely likes you when you’re famous, although, you don’t have to worry about that, do you?” Zayn barked out a laugh before slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

He gave Liam a sympathetic look when Danielle retorted, “I doubt you need to worry about that either, not with your failing band.” Perrie, Liam, and Zayn all gasped but Perrie was not going to let her get the last word.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time I treat myself to an Alexander McQueen gown and you’re waiting for Liam to gift you one.” Perrie smiled at her and cocked her head to the side. Zayn could not keep the grin off his face, but Liam couldn’t keep a glare off his. He was about to say something when their waiter walked over.

“Are you all ready to order? Or do you need some more time?” He asked. None of them answered. Instead, they all just glared at one another, Danielle at Perrie, Perrie at Danielle, Zayn at Danielle, and Liam at Zayn. The waiter stood there awkwardly before repeating himself. Zayn sighed and removed his arm from Perrie to turn to the waiter.

“We’re ready, thanks.” Zayn said with a tired smile. The four of them ordered and the waiter walked away. Danielle broke the silence by saying, “Perrie, I apologize. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Perrie nodded and agreed, “I’m sorry too. So much for a first impression. Should we start over?” Danielle nodded back before leaning off Liam and sticking out her hand for Perrie to shake. Perrie laughed and shook it, nudging Zayn in the side as she did.

Perrie sat there for a moment before asking, “How did you and Liam meet?” Zayn sighed and rolled his eyes. _Not this story again._ Liam smiled and started  talking.

“Danielle was one of the dancers on the X Factor! We met during practices and all that, as I’m sure you know. We hit it off straight away.” Danielle giggled and added, “He could barely dance the poor thing. He wasn’t as bad as Zayn here though.” She laughed at herself and Liam laughed along nervously, keeping his eyes locked on Zayn. As much as Zayn wanted to shade her, he had promised Liam to be nice. _I already broke it twice. Not again!_

“Yeah I’m pretty shit at dancing. I wish I had your talent Danielle.” Zayn said genuinely, to the surprise of everyone at the table. Danielle seemed most surprised and she stammered a quiet thank you. The waiter brought over there food and they ate in a peaceful silence.

Liam swallowed the bite of food he was eating and asked Perrie, “When is your album being released? I heard a snippet for DNA, it’s really good.” Perrie blushed at the praise and answered , “In November actually, so in seven months. We’re really nervous. I hope people like it!” Perrie answered.  Seeing this as a good ‘boyfriend’ chance, Zayn quickly jumped in.

“Course they will babe. The songs are amazing, and you guys all sound wonderful.” Zayn said truthfully.

Danielle agreed and said, “Yeah, I loved you guys on the X Factor! I was rooting for you the whole time.” Perrie thanked her and they fell into easy conversation about being on the X Factor.

Once they finished and paid, they walked around the city for a little while to make sure the paparazzi got good shots of Zayn and Perrie holding hands. There wasn’t going to be any kissing in these shots, since they ‘just started dating’. Zayn just prayed they got shots where he was looking at Perrie and not Liam. The girls were dropped off at their homes and Liam and Zayn brought to the hotel.

While they waited in the elevator, Liam said, “That went better than expected. Obviously, quite a rocky start. But you and Perrie played the couple bit really well actually.” Liam laughed to himself at the end and rubbed the back of his neck. _It_ definitely _could have went better._ Zayn thought but kept quiet.

“Yeah it did. Sorry about the beginning mate. I just can’t stan-um I can’t really find a common ground with Dani.” _Well you’re both in love with her boyfriend, so there’s that._

Liam seemed to understand what Zayn meant and he said, “I know, so thanks for trying. It meant a lot to me.” The elevator dinged at their floor and they both got out.

“Any time Liam.” Zayn said sadly as he unlocked his door. He slipped inside and sank to the ground. He covered his face with his hands and wiped away tears that threatened to fall. _He’s happy. Just accept that and leave him be. He doesn’t need to know any of this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a bit longer! Once again (just throwing this out there) I'm open to any suggestions you have! I'm going to try to post Thursdays or Fridays. Comments are very appreciated so please leave one!


	4. Straight as a Line

The boys week was packed with interviews, concerts, and photo shoots. Today they were going to a local news station for a live performance and interview. They had to be there by 5:30 in the morning and then started the interview at 7:30. Their performance would be shortly after the interview.

Waking up was a struggle as usual, Louis had to pry Zayn out of bed and into the car. Caroline was at the studio already with the outfits they’d be wearing. The morning was a blur of introductions and clothes for Zayn, who only really began to wake up at 6:20. The boys were brought outside to the stage, where fans were already screaming for them. Then, they had to wait backstage for their interview.

Obviously, as any respectable band does, the boys went exploring the studio. Currently they were evading Paul in Studio B. They needed to be outside on stage for the interview in 15 minutes but they didn’t care. Their game of man hunt was more important. Zayn and Liam, who were hiding from the other three, were behind one of the news vans. They heard Niall groan in frustration when he was found. All they needed to do now was get to Studio A without the other boys, or Paul, seeing them.

“Come on, it’s clear.”, Liam whispered, grabbing Zayn’s hand and standing up. Zayn’s pulse was racing, from adrenaline and nerves, as Liam peered behind the van again. He tugged Zayn’s hand closer and pulled him along as they ran to the entrance. He threw open the door and kept running, Zayn still in tow. Liam stopped shortly, letting go of Zayn’s hand and instead holding his own up to Zayn’s chest to stop him. He lifted his other hand to his lips and motioned to the open door ahead of them. Zayn listen closely and heard shuffling and a string of curses. _Niall._ He silently asked Liam ‘What now?’. Liam slowly inched up to the door and looked in. Niall was turned around, surrounded by a puddle of what seemed to be coffee. He intertwined his hand with Zayn’s again before darting past the door. This time Zayn dropped his hand. He could barely concentrate and needed to be focused for the interview. His thoughts couldn’t be stuck on holding hands with Liam for the entire interview. _Get it out of your system now._ Zayn told himself sternly. They rounded the corner and saw the door for Studio A. Smiling to each other, they walked through the door. They made onto stage three minutes later, with eight minutes to spare.

The camera man gave the signal, and the interview started. The man, Joseph, began, “Welcome back. Joining us now is the world famous boy band, One Direction!” All the fans began cheering and both interviewers laughed. The female interviewer, Lilyana, continued, “How are you boys? Tired I assume, since you’re in the middle of your world tour!” Once again, the fans screamed. Liam took the initiative and answered, “We’re doing great thanks. A bit tired but we’re still very excited to be on tour.” The other boys voiced their agreements and smiled. Zayn watched as Liam answered the next question and lost focused. _Damn. His jawline is amazing._ He must have been zoned out for a while, because Harry nudged him in the side with his microphone wire. Zayn jumped, but managed to play it cool, or as cool as he could with a flushed face.

The interview was wrapping up now, and they were answering fan questions. “This was a very popular question, so we decided to save it for last.” Lilyana laughed and questioned, “ Which one of you have got girlfriends?” Zayn, along with Louis and Liam, raised his hand. The fans went ballistic, yelling “Perrie!” and “I love Eleanor!” Louis had an obvious grimace on his face, Liam was smiling, and Zayn was just trying to keep a straight face.

“Ok, so Louis, you’re dating Eleanor correct?” Joseph asked and Louis nodded.

Lilyana jumped in and said, “And Liam, you and Danielle have been dating for a few years now right?”

Liam smiled and clarified, “Two years.”

Joseph took back over by saying, “But Zayn, I don’t think we know who you are dating!” Zayn braced himself for the fans screams before throwing on a smile.

“We just got together about a month ago but only just publically came out.” _Great wording idiot._ Zayn thought as Niall hid a smile. Ignoring him, Zayn continued, “Her name is Perrie Edwards. She’s in a band as well, Little Mix.” More screams and cheers erupted from the fans after Zayn’s big ‘reveal.’ They concluded the interview and the boys had five minutes to spare before performing.

Those five minutes were spent getting their proper mics and walking the stage to get a feel for it. The songs they would be singing were, _I Want, More Than This,_ and as a closing, _What Makes You Beautiful._

They had just finished singing _I Want_ when things started to wrong.  Zayn was drinking water, scanning the crowd, when he saw a sign. It was small, written on printer paper, since large signs were not permitted. It read “Zayn LOVES Liam!” with hearts doodled around it. The girl next to her was also holding a sign. Hers read “ ZAYN, how does LIAMS ASS taste!” Zayn choked on his water and turned around.

The signs, although untasteful, were not the main problem. The problem was that the two girls were in the front row. Liam would no doubt see the signs. And sure, he’d probably just laugh them off and forget about it, but on the off chance he didn’t? _What if he comes up to me after the show and talks about it? There’s no way I can keep a straight face. I don’t want to lie to him but I can’t tell him the truth!_ While Zayn was stressing, Liam came up behind him. He grabbed Zayn’s shoulder and spun him back towards the crowd.

“Mate, look at these signs!” Liam laughed and pointed to them, causing the girls to scream. Liam was completely unaware of how uncomfortable Zayn was right now. “I dunno if you’d know how my arse tastes, they should ask Niall.” Liam doubled over at his joke and laughed. Zayn just stood stone faced but cracked a smile when Liam stood back up. He felt an irrational pit of jealousy towards Niall for a moment before shaking it away. _Niall doesn’t know. Get a grip._

Zayn spent the rest of the concert feeling very uneasy. He was just waiting for Liam to question _why_ someone would write that. They finished up the last song and were rushed to the car.

“Next we’re going to a shoot, right?” asked Harry and Liam nodded. They would be in the car for almost a half hour before they arrived. Liam’s phone went off right after they started driving.

“Hey Dani. I miss you too, we’re heading to a photo shoot now. You watched it? How’d we sound!” Zayn groaned audibly and slumped down into his seat. Niall kicked him subtly and gave him a look. With nothing to do, Zayn listened to Liam talk.

“You will not believe what one of the signs said-” Liam cut himself off and glanced at Zayn, who had gone rigid and pale next to him. “Sorry, it said..uh it said ‘ I came for Danielle’. I know right! I wanted to but we left right after.” Liam glanced back at Zayn, who was staring fixedly at his hands. Liam carried on his conversation as he subtly placed his hand on Zayn’s knee. Zayn’s head shot up and he stared at Liam, but Liam paid him no mind as he began to rub small circles on his knee. _What the fuck?_ Zayn checked to make sure Niall didn’t see what Liam did. He hadn’t since he was on his phone. Zayn didn’t turn around to Louis and Harry, hoping they were in their own little world.

“Yeah I think so Dani. I’ve got to go though love, we’re here. Sure. Bye, love you too.” Liam lied and hung up, all the while his hand was still on Zayn. He leaned over an inch and whispered to Zayn, “Are you alright? The fans were just joking, you know that. Don’t stress.” Liam concluded with a smile. Not trusting himself to speak, Zayn just nodded back with a weak smile. Liam felt a pull at his heart and blamed it on his best friend being upset. He definitely didn’t want to kiss Zayn to make sure he was alright. Even if his lips looked…Liam removed his hand from Zayn’s leg and turned to Harry.

He was having trouble controlling his breathing, and his heart was beating fast. _What..why am I? Deep breath. Zayn just has nice eyes. I mean lips. And eyes. Wait what? No. Just lips…and eyes. But he’s Zayn so of course he does._ Liam was so enveloped by his thoughts that he didn’t hear Harry calling him.

“Liam! _Liam!”_

Liam refocused and answered distractedly, “Sorry, what’d you say?”

Harry looked at him very confused and said, “I asked why you turned around.” Liam swallowed nervously and wracked his brain for an answer. His eyes darted to Louis, which was a very bad idea. Louis was staring at him so intensely he felt as if he was looking into his soul.

Liam swallowed again and stuttered, “I’m-It’s hot in here. Can we open the windows?” He reached over to his window and pressed the button, watching it roll down. Niall did the same but quickly turned back to watch Liam.

Louis raised an eyebrow at him and asked seriously, “Are you ok? You’re all sweaty. Are you sick? We can turn around, it’s no big deal.” Now all the boys were asking him if he ate, if he slept, was the performance too much, and Liam couldn’t handle all of at once. His heart was beating even faster now, for a whole different reason. He looked down at his hands and tried to take deep breaths.

Zayn noticed and said to the others, “Guys, back off. We’re not helping. Give him your water Niall.” Zayn put his hand on Liam’s knee. Liam’s head shot up and he stared at Zayn wide eyed. Somehow he had an open bottle of water in his hands and was drinking it. The boys were all fidgeting and staring at Liam, who was burning red. They sat in silence, aside from Zayn, who was whispering soothing words to Liam as he got his breathing back under control.

Almost ten minutes later, Liam was finally ready to look away from Zayn. Louis broke the silence and said even more seriously than last time, “We can go back Liam. You’re not well. I’m calling to cancel.” Louis pulled out his phone but Liam stopped him.

“No it’s ok. I’m fine. I don’t know what just happened. But I’m ok we’re going to the shoot.” Liam said, lacking the confidence he was trying to portray. Louis tried to protest again but Liam just held up his hand. Slowly the boys sat back in their seats and re-buckled. Zayn looked at Liam, who nodded, so Zayn pulled him into his side. Zayn rubbed his hand up and down Liam’s arm and whispered the dream he had last night to him.

Liam didn’t feel calm though. He couldn’t focus on anything except what he thought right before...whatever that was. His face started to heat up as he thought about it again. He cursed at himself and thought _No Liam. You don’t have-you’re not g-Zayn isn’t and neither are you._ He didn’t want to focus on it, but it’s the only thing he could think about. He tried to think of Danielle, but being tucked into Zayn’s side so perfectly was not helping.

Barely five minutes later they arrived at the photo shoot. They were being featured in _Paper Trail_ magazine. They had worked with the photographer, Tyrell, before and had loved the finished product.

Tyrell greeted them all with hugs and shouted happily, “Boys! So great to work with you again! We’re going for a more sophisticated, but still laid back, look this time around. Go throw on your outfits! Chelsea has them for you in the dressing room.” The boys nodded and headed to the dressing room.

Two hours later they were changing into their third and last outfit. Zayn had been keeping himself in check and had only had two glimpses (each outfit change) of Liam changing. He didn’t mean to look, but could you blame him? Just wait until they go swimming again. Zayn was pulling up his trousers and decided to let himself have a final glance at Liam. He looked up quickly, but was surprised to see Liam already staring at him. Or, his half naked body. _Is he…checking me out?_ Zayn asked himself. It was pretty common for all the boys to be shirtless or pants less around one another, or to comment on each other’s bodies, but this felt different. Zayn watched as Liam _clearly_ stared at his crotch, before moving his gaze slowly upwards. He reached Zayn’s face to find him staring right back and Liam lost all the color in his face. They stared at one another and they both knew what the other had been doing. But were they going to question or even _laugh_ about it? No. They were going to turn around at the same time, blushing madly, as the three other boys watched them.

After the photoshoot the boys had to get their bags from the hotel they were currently at and switch hotels. They needed to switch because the people in the room next to them had been harassing them for autographs. They each had two suitcases, even Zayn, but his was filled with God knows what. Louis, Harry, Niall, and six suitcases all squeezed into one elevator, leaving Zayn and Liam for the next.

Less than a minute later, it came back and they loaded on. They were staying on the Eighth floor so they needed to go down seven floors. At the fifth floor, the elevator jolted to a stop and the lights flickered off and on again. At the same time Liam and Zayn said, “What the fuck?”. Liam waited a moment before going to the emergency intercom.

It buzzed to the front desk and a man’s voice rang out. “Hello, is the elevator stopped?”

Liam nodded but quickly answered aloud, “Yes. There’s two people in here. And four bags.”

The man on the other end said, “Ok we contacted the staff. Please be patient as we get the elevator running again. It shouldn’t be more than ten minutes. We here at the Hofsta apologize for the inconvenience.”

Liam closed the intercom and shoved over one of his suitcases to sit on. Zayn did the same and they waited for the elevator to start. Liam’s head was racing with things to say but all he could think was _Ask if he would ever date a guy_ but Liam couldn’t say that because he knew the answer. Instead he said, “Harry and Louis make a really cute couple don’t they?”

Zayn chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. “Yeah, the cutest.”

Liam nodded and said, “I’d kill for a relationship like theirs.”

Zayn looked down and grumbled, “You have Danielle, don’t you?”

Liam nodded again and answered, “I know but I want something real. Something with an understanding like theirs y’know?”

Zayn questioned further, “You don’t think you have that with her?”

Liam shook his head and said, “No, well I don’t know. I don’t think so. Love is supposed to be easy but with her it’s so hard. We’re apart all the time and when I do get to see her it seems so rushed.”

Zayn looked at Liam and said, “I’m sure one day you’ll find someone.” He smiled softly at Liam.

“What about you, do you think you’ve got it?” Liam asked this time.

Zayn furrowed his brow and said, “I’m not dating anyone Li. You know Perrie is just a beard right?”

Liam sighed and said, “Yeah I know but do you think you’ve met anyone regardless of dating them.” Liam’s heart was racing and he didn’t want to admit that he knew why.

Zayn glanced down and back up before answering. “I think I might have.”

Liam was about to question him about his answer but he realized something. He scrunched up his nose in confusion and said, “Wait, did you call Perrie a beard? Like as in an Eleanor beard?”

Zayn’s eyes widened in fear as he tried to backtrack, “No I didn’t. I never said that word.” He was standing now. “I I don’t need a beard. I’m not ga-” * _JWOOM*_ Zayn fell over his suitcase as the elevator started back up. Liam was watching him struggle as he tried to regain his footing. He strode over to Zayn to help him stand but Zayn pushed him away. “I’m fine I can do this myself. I’m not fucking helpless.” Liam took a step back, mouth hanging open as Zayn stood up.

Liam whispered, “I never said you were.”

Zayn took three steps back as Liam came closer. His back hit the wall. The air in the elevator was thick and hot, and Liam standing barely a foot away from Zayn. He took another step forward and was now almost on top of Zayn. Liam flicked his eyes down to Zayn’s lips and took another small step closer. Zayn watched as he did it again, and then a third time. Zayn’s own eyes flicked down to Liam’s lips. He had his bottom lip in between his teeth and he looked a wreck.

Zayn took a step forward and whispered, barely audible over their breathing, “Come on then, come on.”

Liam grabbed Zayn’s face and smashed their lips together. They attacked each other’s mouths hungrily. Liam slammed Zayn back into the wall and ran his hands through Zayn’s hair. Zayn was running his hands up and down Liam’s back, clawing at it. Liam slipped his own hand under Zayn’s shirt and moaned. Zayn’s whole body was on fire and Liam’s hands felt like ice dancing on his skin. They pulled apart for air, leaning their foreheads against one another. They were breathing as if they had just taking their first breath. They locked eyes and stared at one another, neither one saying a word.

Liam lifted up his head, breathless, but opened his mouth to say what he had meant to before. He didn’t get the chance though, because the elevator stopped and opened up to the lobby.

Harry, Niall, and Louis jumped out from behind the opening doors but froze when they saw Zayn and Liam. They were both breathing heavily, tousled hair and clothes, pupils blown out, and flushed skin. Liam had leaped further back as the doors opened but he was still uncomfortably close to Zayn.

The three boys not in the elevator were gawking at them, unable to think of anything  to say. After the longest two minutes of all their lives, Louis said quietly, “The car’s round front. Carry your bags out.” He turned around and grabbed Niall and Harry and headed towards the car.

Zayn and Liam stared at one another before reaching down and grabbing their bags and walking to the car, where the other boys would be waiting for them.

Before they got in the car, Louis made sure Harry and Niall would _not_ even mention what had just happened. Liam and Zayn hopped into the car and sat miles away from one another. This led to the most awkward ten minutes the band had ever had, and that included when Liam and Niall walked in on Louis and Harry having sex in their hotel room.

Everyone was silent in the car and walking into the new hotel. Liam followed Zayn into his room and put his bags down. He sat but stood back up and said, “We need to talk.”

Zayn had his back towards Liam and was staring out the window. He was panicking, because there was no way Liam could not know he was in love with him. “Zayn, turn around.”

Slowly, Zayn did. He didn’t try to hid that he was half hard, and by the looks of things, Liam was too. Liam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His back felt like pins and needles. His whole body felt like it was burning, like it was engulfed by Zayn and couldn’t be freed. “Zayn what just happened was-”

“Fake, I know.” Zayn interjected, “Believe me, I know. It’s been a long day Liam. We’re exhausted. I can barely see straight. ” Zayn gritted his teeth at his poor choice of words. “Not to mention, you miss Danielle and I haven’t kissed a girl in almost a month. It meant nothing, don’t worry.” Zayn ran a hand through his hair. The hair Liam’s hands were running through just minutes ago.

Zayn’s speech did nothing to calm Liam down. He had _liked_ the kiss. Hell, he wanted to kiss Zayn again. But Zayn was probably right. He and Danielle hadn’t seen each other in almost a month. It was totally reasonable that he had kissed Zayn. Then why did he feel so empty? “Yeah that’s what I was going to say. Not to mention that elevator was the smallest possible space.” Liam let out a nervous laugh and Zayn did the same.

Zayn yawned and said, “I’m beat mate, but we’re good right? And you won’t tell Danielle about this will you? She already hates me don’t need to give her another reason too.” Liam nodded and as he was walking out the door Zayn yelled, “Tomorrow we’ll go to the clubs! I need to get myself a girl!”

Once Liam was out the door, Zayn stripped off his clothes and jumped in the shower. _Holy shit .I am so gay for Liam. Holy shit. No you’re going to be fine. Liam thinks it was just a spur of the moment ‘I haven’t been laid in a month’ thing._ _Fuck he’s such a great kisser._ _I’ll have to pick up a girl tomorrow. Definitely._

Zayn finished washing and turned off the water. He dragged on a pair of joggers and hopped into bed. He had a fitful night of sleep. All his dreams were nothing close to clean, and he woke up each time in a worse state then he had fallen asleep in. He lied awake for a while after waking up for the fourth time that night. He knew the other boys would question both Liam and himself tomorrow. He’d just have to cross that bridge tomorrow.

Tomorrow was sooner than he thought. He was lying awake when there was a knock on his door. He checked the clock, 7:38. _Please not Liam._ He trudged over to the door and opened it. Thankfully, it was only Louis, who barged in without saying hello. Louis paced a little as Zayn watched before asking, “What happened yesterday Zayn!” Zayn sighed and laid back down on the bed. “Sit up, Zayn.” Louis said sternly.

Zayn sat up and whispered, “He kissed me.” No response. Zayn looked up to find Louis staring right at him. “Sorry? Liam kissed you?” Zayn nodded and a strange garbled noise erupted from Louis’ mouth.

Louis sputtered on for a moment before whispering back loudly, “How did this happen!” Zayn recounted the story, starting with the dressing room saga and ending with the lobby. He told Louis how one minute they were talking about Danielle and the next Liam had him up against the wall and was sucking on his bottom lip.

Louis listened intently an said, “So he knows now. That you like him.” Zayn shook his head.

“I told him we were both just lonely or some shit like that. I said he just misses Danielle and I need to get laid!” Zayn yelled.

Louis looked exasperated. “By him! You need to get laid by _HIM!_ That was your chance! You should have told him how you felt!”

“But he doesn’t like me back! HE-”

“He made out with you in a _FUCKING ELEVATOR!_ What more could you possibly WANT ZAYN!”

“YOU KNOW HE DOESN’T LIKE ME LIKE THAT! WE ALL KNOW!”

“NO ONE KNOWS THAT ZAYN BECAUSE YOU NEVER. FUCKING. TOLD. _HIM_.” Louis shouted at him. They were both standing, the sheets on the bed thrown on the ground at some point in the argument.

Both of them new the other was not going to back down. “Look Louis, I appreciate all of your help but I need to do what I think is right. And if that’s making out with some bird so Liam thinks I’m straight, then fine.”

That’s exactly what he did. They, being Louis, Liam, and Zayn, went to a club in town after today’s interviews. With Zayn and Perrie’s relationship being so new, Zayn was worried about the repercussions this could cause. Then he realized he didn’t exactly care. The three of them managed to get into the club undetected by fans. There was no paparazzi waiting for them, so that was a plus.

 _OK the first girl who shows interest in you, you’re kissing._ Zayn thought to himself as Louis ordered them drinks. Louis walked over and passed them out. Liam was texting Danielle, and Louis was texting Harry, so Zayn got up to get a girl. _Just to show Liam you’re not gay._ He thought but each step he took towards the dance floor made his stomach drop lower. He was hanging by the middle of the floor, when a small, dark skinned, brunette walked up to him.

She batted her eyelashes and smiled, “Hey, I’m Brenda. Did you come here alone?” Zayn nodded and said, “I did, but I wouldn’t mind leaving together.” Brenda laughed and threw her head back. “You naughty boy! Wanna dance?” Zayn nodded again, although he wanted to be sitting down far away from Brenda.

Brenda got right off to what she was hoping would happen tonight. She started to grind her hips into Zayn’s crotch. She lifted Zayn’s hands and put one on her ass and the other on her hip. Zayn hoped his face passed as sexy and not like he was holding back vomit. He felt like all eyes were on him, even though no one was watching them.

Brenda tilted her head up and licked her lips. _Here goes nothing_. Zayn thought as he met her halfway to a kiss. She bit on his bottom lip, forcing him to open his mouth. She let her tongue roam into his, so he did the same. Zayn put both hands on her butt and lifted her up. She ran her hand over Zayn’s back, and snuck one down to grab his dick. He yelped but powered through.

Sitting at the table was Liam and Louis. Liam was staring at Zayn snogging this stranger in the middle of the floor with a sour expression.

Zayn let his hands roam over her back and ass, hoping she would take it as him enjoying himself.

Liam glared at the pair as he watched Zayn start to suck a hickey into her neck. He stood up and ignored Louis’ question. _She doesn’t even know Zayn, what is she doing with her hands all over him?_ Liam forced his way to them on the dance floor, watching as she moved one of Zayn’s hands onto her breast.

Liam didn’t even know why he was so angry at this girl. But he did know he needed her to leave right now or so help him. He finally made it to them on the dance floor and tapped Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn, figuring it was Brenda, ignored him.

Liam tapped Brenda this time who-finally- stopped kissing Zayn. “Uhm we’re a little busy here sir.” She said out of breath before continuing to kiss Zayn. And if Liam wasn’t mistaken, Zayn made the same noise he did yesterday on the elevator. Liam counted to five before poking the girl again.

This time she was annoyed. “Listen buddy, I don’t know where you come from, but here we don’t interrupt people while they’re busy.”

Liam frowned and said, “I need to speak with Zayn, it’s urgent. Business matter.” Zayn lowered Brenda to the ground as she whined. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before ducking out of there with her number.

“What happened? Did the story already leak to the tabloids? Am I cheating on Perrie?” Zayn asked hurriedly over the music. Liam, though, hadn’t thought his plan all the way through.

He scratched the back of his neck and said, “No it was nothing I just didn’t want anyone to get pictures of you. I think the girls dancing next to you knew who you were.” Zayn was about to nod, but then he remembered he was really playing up the ‘straight as a line’ persona.

“Too bad, I really liked Brenda. Maybe I’ll give her a ring before we head to our next city.” Liam grimaced and nodded. He muttered to Zayn, “Yeah maybe. Are you ready to go back? I’m tired.” Zayn nodded so the three of them went back to the hotel and fell asleep. Tomorrow and the next day they had concerts to perform, so they needed to be well rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a mind of its own. I had all of it written but then thought, I'll save that for chapter five!! So I literally wrote this whole chapter in a day and a half. Sorry if it's not up to your standards or it's to short for you, if I added anything else the next chapter wouldn't work. I hope you enjoy and love it so much that you leave a comment  
> EDIT: I fixed all the typos I think. Sorry for them I was to tired to look for them last night.


	5. Let's Play a Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches between Zayn and Liam's POV. The italics will be both of their thoughts, depending on who's POV its in.

It had been two days since the kiss, and Liam was still having trouble processing it. He wanted, no needed, to talk to Zayn about it but how the hell is he supposed to bring it up? ‘Zayn, remember when I kissed you in the elevator? I can’t stop thinking about it. Wanna talk about it?’ Zayn seemed perfectly fine moving passed it, not to mention he called Brenda yesterday.

_Then why can’t I get over it?_ Liam thought during yet another interview. The interviewer had made a remark about how distant Liam seemed, but Liam couldn’t concentrate. _If I could only talk to him about it again._ Liam _had_ tried, that was the problem. He gave up though, once he noticed Zayn was avoiding him. Now he was stuck in this unsure faze in his mind. He couldn’t talk to one of the other boys about it. And he definitely couldn’t tell Danielle. He loved her but she held some unreasonable animosity towards Zayn that Liam didn’t want to get in the middle of.

_I need to tell him. Maybe he’s having the same problem._ Liam glanced at Zayn, who was grinning ear to ear at what Niall just said to the interviewer. _On second thought, he looks fine to me. What the hell is wrong with me! It was just a kiss!_ Liam shifted in his seat and sighed. _It wasn’t just a kiss. We were full on making out in that fucking elevator._ Liam looked at Zayn again and frowned. _How is he ok with all of this!_

In all honesty Zayn wasn’t ok. He knew if Liam talked to him about it again, one of two things would happen. One, he would start crying and yell at Liam. Or two, he would confess his feelings. And he didn’t want either of these options to happen. The only way he could guarantee Liam wouldn’t ask about it is if he never got the chance. He really didn’t mean to hurt Liam, and he could tell he was. Liam was constantly distracted and seemed almost depressed. Zayn wanted to confess everything but he couldn’t bare the obvious rejection. The kiss was bad enough.

At the end of the interview, the boys were finished for the day and were going back to the hotel. Niall, Louis, and Harry had been trying to lighten the mood for the past three days to no avail. “Liam, we’re going out now, you want to come?” asked Niall with a hopeful smile.

Liam gave a tired smile back and said, “No thanks mate, I’m gonna call it an early night. Just relax at the hotel. Maybe call Danielle.” Niall frowned but nodded. The three boys shared a worried glance but kept their mouths shut. The car drove to the hotel and they all got out. Louis, Niall, and Harry changed and got ready to leave. They asked Zayn and Liam one more time to come with them but they both said no. Zayn knew he should go with them to avoid Liam, but he didn’t have the energy.

Liam was pacing in his room and biting his lip nervously. _Go talk to him! He won’t mind. Probably. What if he does. What if he thinks it’s weird I’m still obsessing? You need to talk to him._ Before he could change his mind, Liam walked out of his room and practically ran to Zayn’s room. What he intended to be a powerful knock became a timid tap on Zayn’s door.

Zayn sat up from where he sat on his bed. _Fuck…_

Liam waited patiently until the door opened. Up close, Zayn looked as tired as Liam felt. Zayn turned around without a word so Liam walked inside. Zayn sat back down on his bed and Liam sat on the chair across from the bed. Neither said anything even though both their heads were swimming with things to say.

_Why did you kiss me? I think I’m in love with you. Kiss me again. Don’t ask me if I’m gay._ Zayn thought.

_Are you as panicked as I am? As confused as me? Did you like the kiss? You look so tired. Talk to me._ thought Liam.

Liam took a deep breath before saying, “Zayn, I don’t think we’re done talking about what happened.” He watched for a reaction, but Zayn’s face was unreadable.

Zayn’s throat closed as he tried to speak. _Don’t you fucking dare stutter_ he thought to himself. “What else is there to say Liam? It was a mistake, spur of the moment thing, you know that.” Zayn closed his eyes and counted to five to help stay calm.

Liam sighed and put his head into his hands, “No we aren’t. And you know it.” Zayn stood up and walked over to Liam as Liam continued, “Something happened-”

“Nothing happened Liam.” Zayn interrupted sternly.

Liam stood up too and questioned, “Then why did I kiss you! Best friends don’t make out in an elevator Zayn!”

“We were-!,” Zayn began to yell but stopped and calmed his voice, “Emotions were running high Liam. We were tired, that’s it.” Zayn’s heart was beating so fast he felt like it would burst right out of his chest. His ears were ringing and he almost couldn’t here Liam’s response.

“Are you telling me you didn’t feel anything? At all?” Liam whispered, a hint of some emotion Zayn couldn’t place. They were staring at one another, searching each other’s faces.

Zayn twisted his fingers together and looked away. “Well, I mean, it was a good kiss. You’re a good kisser. I mean, I only found out yesterday but now I know you  are.” Zayn rambled. _Stop talking. Why are you still talking?_ Zayn thought as he continued to speak. “But that doesn’t mean that we’re in love or anything. We could even kiss again, if that would help.” _What the fuck is wrong with you! You do_ not _want to kiss him again! Shit, why did I say that._ Zayn refused to look back up and he kept his eyes glued to his hands.

“Yeah ok.”

Zayn’s head flew up and he gave Liam a surprised look. Liam scratched his neck and looked down. “I mean, it might help. The first kiss was uh, really…forward? Like really fast. And maybe if we kiss again just like, slow or something…” Liam trailed off and looked back at a dumbstruck face.

Zayn didn’t know what to say. Obviously he wants to kiss Liam again, but not like this. After not receiving an answer for almost a minute, Liam sighed, “You’re right, this is a dumb idea.”

Zayn quickly shook his head and said, “No! I mean, it’s not a bad idea. If you want we can go for it.” Liam nodded and took a step closer. “We can’t tell Danielle.” Liam whispered as the air around them grew heavier. Zayn nodded and moved closer to Liam.

They locked eyes again and moved in even closer. They were barely an inch away now. They could hear each other’s hearts pounding, could feel each other’s breath. Liam closed his eyes and Zayn followed his lead. Their lips connected softly. Zayn moved his hands to grip at Liam’s face. Liam moved his hands down to Zayn’s hips and he pulled him closer. They fit seamlessly together, lips molding into one. Zayn dragged his nails softly down the side of Liam’s face before cupping his cheek. Liam moved one of his hands up to Zayn’s neck and pulled him even closer.

Knowing the kiss was getting to out of hand, Zayn stepped out of Liam’s grasp. _Don’t stop, kiss me again._ Zayn thought, reaching his hand up to touch his lips. His eyes searched Liam’s face. Liam was standing there, wearing an almost surprised expression. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ Zayn asked himself, still staring at Liam. Liam had taken several steps back an seemed to be lost in his head.

“Liam? Did that uhm…help?” Zayn asked. Liam blinked at Zayn but kept quiet. “Liam?” Zayn asked again.

Liam slowly brought his hands up and rubbed his face. He left one covering his mouth partially as he answered, “You’re a great kisser Zayn.” Zayn’s already red face turned a shade darker. “Like honestly. I’d go as far as to say you’re better than Danielle.” Liam laughed quietly and sat down. “I think it helped. I found out my best mate is a better kisser than my girlfriend.” Liam let out a loud, almost crazed laugh. Zayn looked at him nervously and stepped back. “I can’t believe you’re a better kisser than Danielle. Imagine I told her! And she already thinks you fancy me, imagine telling her-” Liam’s eyes widened as he realized what he just said. He slammed his mouth shut and stared at Zayn.

“She… _what_?” Zayn asked slowly. Liam knew there was no way to back track his sentence, so he just sat there, mouth agape. Zayn didn’t know what to say. He knew Danielle might suspect something, but she had _told_ Liam? “Why does-why does she think I like you?” Zayn tried to ask calmly, but he could hear the panicked edge to voice.

Liam stuttered out, “I-I don’t know! She never said! She just said, out of the blue, that she thought you might a-a-and I didn’t ask anymore! Because I knew she was just being paranoid, right?” Liam asked the last part with a strange voice Zayn had never heard before.

_Now’s your chance. You have to tell him Niall thinks he likes you. He might! Go for it!._ “You’re right. I don’t fancy you.” Zayn whispered. There was no sigh of relief, no laughter. The room just got more tense. Liam answered with a small “Oh.” and they sat there in silence.

Zayn felt like he was about to cry. He got up and walked to the bathroom and locked the door. _Don’t cry, he’ll hear you._ Instead of crying he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. When he walked back out, Liam was still sitting in the same spot. _Does he think I fancy him? What if he knows?_ Zayn needed to ask him, but didn’t want to.

Zayn walked over to the window and asked in a small voice, “Do you believe her?” Liam looked at him with a confused frown.

“I..” Liam trailed off. He searched his head for the right words, but nothing came to mind. “Should I?” Liam questioned tentatively. Zayn’s heart stung as he tried to come up with his own answer.

He breathed out quickly and said, “No, of course not.” as he felt his heart fall further into the hole he had it buried in. Liam nodded before standing and leaving the room. Zayn stood alone, the sound of Liam’s final question running through his mind.

-=-=-=-

The rest of the week the boys slowly fell back into their normal selves. Thursday’s interview and concert weren’t bad, but they also weren’t the best. There was an obvious veil of tension covering all five of them.

Friday was better, only a thread of tension between Zayn and Liam.

And today, Saturday, everyone was back to normal. Neither Zayn or Liam had told the other boys what had gone down, and they hadn’t spoken about it to each other. They had just fallen back to normal once they left the city they had been in. No more, kissing, no more tension, and no more Brenda.

-=-=-=-

The next week hit the home stretch of the busy year. There was just about a little more than a month left of the tour. They had performed the night before, and were looking forward to relaxing today.  They were on the bus, driving to their newest destination. Niall sauntered over to where Harry, Zayn, and Liam currently were sitting.

"Louis requests everyone's attendance. Follow me." The three boys rolled their eyes but walked the few steps to where Louis sat on the couch.

"Hello boys. Who's up for a game of Truth and Dare?" Harry agreed right away, Liam shrugged but agreed, and Zayn hesitantly sat down. The grin Louis gave him did nothing to calm his nerves. "Nialler, the bottle." Niall obediently handed Louis an empty bottle of sparkling water.

"I thought we were playing Truth or Dare, not Spin the Bottle." Liam asked confused. _We better not be playing Spin the Bottle_. Zayn thought as he shot Louis a look.

Louis winked at him and said, "Right you are Liam. We  _are_  playing Truth or Dare but with a few different rules. First, you can't pick who you ask. You’ll spin the bottle and whoever it lands on will pick either truth or dare. You give them a dare or truth, and then they spin the bottle and ask whoever it lands on. Understand?" Everyone nodded so Louis continued. "Second, if you refuse a dare you will have to eat a spoonful of this  _Vegemite_ immediately followed by a pad of butter." Liam shuddered at that and Harry looked absolutely disturbed.

"What the hell Lou? Why do you have that?" Liam asked.

"Niall gave it to me so we could play. He got in Australia."

Harry grimaced and then asked, "Where's the butter?"

"Way ahead of you." said Niall as he pulled a carton of  _I Can't Believe It's Not A Butter!_ out from behind his back.

"Shall we begin?" Louis asked and flashed a devilish grin to the group.

The boys all sat down on the floor to begin playing. They each grabbed bottles of water, just in case.

"Alright. Who wants to start?" Niall asked and Louis responded with, "I will." Niall handed him the bottle and Louis placed it in front of him and spun. It spun around three times before stopping on Harry. "Truth or dare?" Louis asked.

Harry grinned confidently and said, "Dare!"

"I dare you to go into the bathroom, change out of your pants and go commando for the rest of the game." Louis said cheekily.

Harry blushed slightly before saying, "Too late." All four boys burst out laughing except Louis who demanded he get a new dare.

"You can't take back dares! It's my turn now!" Harry said as he spun the bottle which came to a stop on Liam. Not one to be out done, Liam immediately said dare.

Harry pondered for a moment before saying, "Go to the freezer and stick all the ice cubes in your pants.” Liam paled for a moment before standing.

He started walking away when Harry said, "Zayn, go with him and make sure he does it." Zayn glared at Harry but got up.

With the two gone Niall said, "At least he didn't question your logic Harry. Once Liam comes back we'll be able to see the ice anyway." The three of them laughed and waited for Liam and Zayn to come back.

After about a minute, Liam and Zayn came back in. Liam's pants were soaked already in the front and back as he sat down.

"How many did you put in?" Niall asked.

Liam answered shakily, "T-ten."

The other boys started laughing and Zayn blushed slightly because he was sure they were planning something. Liam got everyone's attention back as he spun the bottle. It spun slowly and landed on Niall. "Truth or Dare?" asked Liam, who already had the perfect dare picked out.

"Knowing you, I'll have to choose truth." Niall said. He was not in the mood to do one of Liam's dares.

Liam's face fell slightly but he asked, "If you could make anyone here be your servant for a day, who would it be?"

Niall thought for a moment before answering, "Probably you, cause you always make other people get you drinks and stuff."

Liam put a hand over his heart in mock offense and said, "I do not!" The other four boys mumbled 'yes you do' under their breath and Liam started to laugh. "Well, I _apologize_." Niall took the bottle and gave it a spin and it landed on Louis.

"Dare." Louis said before Niall even asked the question.

"I uhm. Hmm let me think." Niall raised a hand to his chin and started tapping.

"I got it! Swap shirts with the person to your right for the rest of the game."

Harry scoffed and said, "Is that the best you can do?"

Niall glared at him and said, "Shut up Harry!" The person sitting right of Louis just happened to be Liam.  _Great. Now Liam has to take off his shirt._ Zayn thought.

Before they switched their shirts, Liam went to change his pants. When he came back, he had on a pair of loose jeans. Louis and Liam took off their t shirts and handed them to one another. Liam had on a sleeveless white tee shirt and Louis had on a short sleeved dark green shirt. Liam's shirt was a bit big on Louis and Louis' shirt was a bit small on Liam. Liam immediately started grumbling about how this shirt was 'uncomfortable' and 'too small'.

"My apologies _Muscle_ Man. Not everyone has your beautiful arms." Louis said sarcastically. Liam blushed slightly and stopped complaining. Meanwhile Zayn was staring at Liam. The shirt was too small for him, but it defined his muscles very nicely. Zayn sighed inwardly and looked across the room.

"You alright?" Liam asked him. Zayn froze and then quickly nodded.  _Did I just sigh out loud?_ He wondered. Louis spun the bottle and it came to stop on Zayn _. Oh god no. Why does Louis need to land on me? He is not letting me off easily._  And it was true. Louis was grinning evilly and looking at Zayn with a knowing look.

"Truth or Dare Zaynie?" Louis smirked.  _I can't pick truth. He'll make me to tell Liam! But he might dare me too tell him too!_

Before anyone told Zayn to hurry up, Zayn blurted out "Dare!"  _Shit..._ he thought to himself as Louis grinned wider. Harry gave Zayn a concerned look before subtly nudging Louis to get his attention. Louis ignored Harry, instead he just nodded. Harry looked at Niall and then Niall looked at Zayn and why is everyone  _looking_ at me because Louis is smirking and this is not a good-"I dare you to kiss Liam."

And just like that, Zayn's world collapsed. _Again!_ Liam nervously laughed and Niall paled slightly. Louis started talking again but Zayn couldn't hear him. All he could hear was the blood rushing out of his face. He knew this would happen. Maybe not to this degree if it had been Niall or Harry, but Louis? This was a very 'Louis' thing to do.

"Zayn?" Niall leaned over to whisper into his ear. Zayn was brought back to reality fast.

"Like I said," Louis continued, "It must be a proper kiss. On the lips. For at least five seconds." Louis was still grinning, oblivious to Zayn's little 'episode' only moments ago. Zayn turned to his left where Liam sat. Liam was already facing him with a smile on his face. _Obviously he isn't nervous_. Zayn remarked to himself. Liam whispered, “Just like before.” and leaned in, closing the distance in between the two. Zayn's eyes fluttered closed as Liam's lips touched his. They were softer than a cloud. Zayn kissed him back and counted in his head. 2...3...4...5...6...7.. Zayn pulled back quickly.  _He hates me. That was more than five seconds. Liam hates me now. He knows I like him. He_ definitely _knows now._  Zayn started to freak out internally. He was still freaking out but then Liam grumbled out again about the shirt.

"I can't leave this death trap on! I'm taking it off, it's squeezing my insides!" Liam reached over his head and pulled off the shirt. Zayn watched him struggle to get it over his head.

"Zayn spin it already!" Louis said cheekily. Zayn glared at him and spun the bottle with all his might, startling the other boys.

_Come on, come on, YES!_ Zayn cheered in his head and he smiled. His turn landed on Louis. Louis paled quickly as he looked at Zayn.

Zayn's eyes were dark and filled with anger. "Truth or dare _Lewis_." Zayn said.

"Dare" Louis said, lacking the confidence he had only moments ago.

"I dare you to kiss Niall. For ten seconds." Niall blushed and Louis glared at Zayn. Harry, though, looked livid. He was not going to let anyone kiss his Louis.

"Zayn, I don't think this is-"

"No, _you're_ going to shut up Harry. It's Louis’ dare and unless he wants to eat butter, he’s gonna do it." Zayn said his voice rising. The room was completely silent until Zayn spoke.

"Well? Shall I get the butter Lou?" Liam was the only one confused as to why Zayn was so mad. _Was the kiss really that bad?_ Because Liam had...enjoyed it. Again. Liam refocused on what was going on in the room as Louis crawled across the floor to Niall. Harry was watching them like a hawk as Louis leaned down and grabbed Niall. He pulled him in and kissed him.

After ten seconds Harry said, "Ok enough!" just as Louis pulled away. Niall was still blushing and he was  _not_  looking at Harry or Louis  _ever_  again. Louis crawled back to his spot and Harry pulled him close to him. Louis spun the bottle without talking and it landed on Liam.

"Liam, I dare you to sit on Zayn's lap for the rest of the game!" Louis shouted at him. Liam gave him a confused look and then got up. Zayn and Louis glared at each other as Liam sat down in his new seat. _Perfect. Now I have a shirtless Liam Payne sitting on my lap!_ Zayn thought. _Wait, where do I put my hands!_ Never in his life had Zayn been so aware of his hands. He couldn't put them in his lap, and they were uncomfortable behind him. Zayn hesitantly reached around Liam and put his arms lightly around him. Liam relaxed into the touch and didn’t hesitate before getting more comfortable.

Everyone was still watching them, so Zayn barked out, "Get on with the game then." Liam leaned over and spun the bottle and it landed on Harry.

"Truth or Dare Haz."

"Truth." Harry answered. Liam, ever the peacemaker, decided to lighten the mood.

He leaned into Zayn to get more comfortable and said, "When did you fall in love with Louis?" Harry's entire face lit up and his eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Right away." Louis reached out for his hand out and took Harry's. Harry continued once they were holding hands.

"I saw him in the bathroom, and I knew there was something about him that I liked." Louis scoffed and Harry slapped him softly on the arm. "Not like that you nit. And then we formed the band. There really was no question whether or not he liked me back. Once I told him, I knew I made the right choice. I just needed to realize that he loved me too." Harry concluded his speech staring right at Zayn and Liam. Zayn had his head resting on Liam's shoulder and Liam was resting his head against Zayn's. To both of them, it felt normal. Louis leaned over and kissed Harry, which lingered a bit longer than necessary.

"Get with it Haz! Spin the bottle!" Niall shouted and he threw a crisp at Harry. Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Niall.

"I dare you to put on this blindfold ("Do you just  _carry_  around a blindfold Harry?") and try to guess who someone is just by touching their face." Harry said proudly. Niall shrugged and took the blindfold. The four boys hastily agreed that Niall would have to figure out if it was Zayn. Zayn stood in front of Niall as he reached out his hands. Zayn closed his eyes as Niall began to trace over his face.

"Hmm...there's a trace of stubble, so it's not Harry. ("Hey!") It's either Liam or Zayn, since their both taller than me… it's Zayn!" declared Niall as he tore off the blindfold.

"How'd you know?" asked Zayn.

"Your eyelashes!" Niall roared with laughter and the others laughed as well. Zayn and Niall sat back down and Liam sat back down in Zayn's lap. They immediately went back to the position they were originally in. Niall spun the bottle and it landed on Zayn and Liam.

"Oh, who should-"

"Zayn! Truth or Dare!" Niall shouted, answering Liam's previous question.

"Truth." Zayn said without thinking.

"Why don't you tell us who you like." Niall's voice was so soft and calm that if Zayn wasn't about to kill Niall, he might have answered.

"Zayn, it's fine. You can tell him." Harry said softly as well. Liam could  _feel_  Zayn stop breathing. He sat up straighter to look at Zayn, to be met with tears forming in Zayn's eyes. Zayn shot up, barely giving Liam time to get off his lap, and started screaming.

"What the FUCK IS YOUR DEAL! All THREE of YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! LIAM DOESN'T LIKE ME LIKE THAT AND HE NEVER WILL SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zayn's eyes went wide as he realized what he just said. All four boys were staring at him speechless. Zayn ran into the bathroom, the only space on the bus with a proper lock.

Zayn sank down against the door. He was sobbing into his hands, and then heard Liam scream in the next room.  _Great! He knows that I love him, and he thinks it's gross! Shit! They're gonna kick me out of the band. I am going to murder Niall! And Louis! NO! Just Louis!_ Five minutes later someone was knocking on the door.

"Zayn? Can I come in?" Harry asked quietly. "Please? We're really sorry." Zayn ignored him and Harry walked away. Zayn decided the only way they might ignore him is if he put on the shower. He turned on the water and then got in. He spent much longer than necessary in it, since he hadn’t stopped crying and it was difficult to see. Once he dried off, he put back on his clothes and sat down. He checked his phone, and he had spent almost an hour and a half in the shower.

There was another knock on the door, and this time Louis voice rang out, "Zayn, can we talk please? We shouldn't have said that." Zayn was furious at Louis. He wasn't positive why Louis was the one he was most mad at, but he couldn't stand hearing Louis' voice.

"Fuck off!" he yelled to Louis. Louis stumbled away, listening to Zayn's sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! Sort of. Please-please- leave your thoughts on this chapter! I really want to know what you guys think! Also, I need to work on chapter length, I apologize for how short it is.


	6. I Don't Know What To Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switches between Zayn and Liam's POV again. The three beginning italics are just to recap main points from the last chapter.

 

~ _"What the FUCK IS YOUR DEAL! All THREE of YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! LIAM DOESN'T LIKE ME LIKE THAT AND HE NEVER WILL SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zayn's eyes went wide as he realized what he just said._

_~He was sobbing into his hands, and then heard Liam scream in the next room. _Great! He knows that I love him, and he thinks it's gross! Shit! They're gonna kick me out of the band.__

__~"_ Fuck off!" he yelled to Louis. Louis stumbled away, listening to Zayn's sobs. _

**Two hours ago** **  
**

Zayn had just locked himself in the bathroom, and Liam needed answers. "What just happened?" He demanded. The three other boys looked around the room, avoiding Liam.

Finally, Niall spoke up. "I uh, don't think we should tell you."

Liam turned an angry shade of red but spoke calmly, "You can't _tell_ me? My _best friend_ just ran out of the room crying! And you can't tell me?"

Niall shrunk behind Harry and answered, "It's not ours to tell."

Liam sank into the couch and sighed. "Does Zayn, does he.." Liam put his head into his hands and screamed. He looked up, his eyes filling up with tears. "Why didn't he tell me? Why...when did you figure it out?" No one spoke up so Niall answered first again.

He sat down next to Liam and said, "I figured it out in 2010." Liam made a noise that was a cross between a sigh and a scream. "Only, only because Harry and Louis were always y'know being Harry and Louis. So I started observing you guys to figure out what was going on. And Zayn acted the same to you, although much more subdued, as Harry and Louis acted together."

Liam sighed again and said, "How did I not notice!"

"Harry and I only figured it out in 2011. And I only asked him about it in January." Louis said.

Liam stared at his hands and asked, "In the hotel? The night he was crying right?" Louis nodded.

"Why do you remember that?" Louis asked Liam and Liam answered, "That was the night Zayn started acting…off. He never hugged me anymore. He was really jumpy around me. He only just seemed to be getting used to me again."

"I'll be right back." Louis said.

Louis came back with some cold water bottles. He passed them out and then said, "I know this is a lot to take in."

Liam put his head in his hands and remarked, “No shit Sherlock _. Fuck_...How did I not know! It’s been two years!” The other boys glanced at one another as Liam carried on talking, “None of you guys told me! And he never did! Even Danielle fucking knew, how pathetic is that! Everyone except me knew.”

Harry piped up, “He didn’t want you to know. He figured you’d reject him.” Liam sat up and glared at Niall.

“Then why did you out him, Niall! You must’ve known he didn’t want to tell me. For fuck’s sake, you don’t out someone against their will!” Niall opened and closed his mouth, trying to form a response.

Liam turned to Louis next and said, “And you. You must have planned out why we were going to play the game. That’s why you had him kiss me! _That’s_ why he had you kiss Niall! You were playing him! What the hell is wrong with you people!”

Louis quickly answered, “We-I didn’t mean for the game to get so out of control! He was just supposed to realize he needed to tell you, not for you to find out like this.” Liam sighed and sat back. In the silence, you could hear Zayn crying softly through the door. Liam started to stand to check on him, but Louis grabbed his arm.

"I'll check on him." Louis motioned to Harry to sit next to Liam, which he did.

 _"Fuck off!"_ The three boys on the couch grimaced as they heard Zayn shout.

Louis walked into the room and said, "Well, the good news is he is talking again!" Liam glared at Louis' attempt to lighten the mood.

"Let me go." Liam said as he stood up. No one tried to stop him, but they were worried.

*Knock Knock*

"Zayn? It's me. Liam. I...can we talk? Are you alright? You've been in there for almost three hours." Liam didn't get a response, but the crying behind the door seemed to get louder. "Zayn? Please, please let me in. I need you to stop crying. Please?" Zayn continued to cry, but Liam didn't leave. He sat down in the hall, facing the door and continued to talk.

"I know what happened wasn’t what you wanted. And I know you probably hate all of us right now. But please, _please,_ talk to me.” After not receiving an answer, Liam rose to his feet and said, “ I'll just...ok..bye..sorry."

Zayn wanted to call out to Liam and tell him to stay, but he couldn't. Liam climbed into his bed and laid down. A few moments later, the water started running in the bathroom. Three minutes later, the door opened and Zayn exited. The other three boys watched Zayn climb into his bed and shut the curtain. They let him be and got set for bed. They would discuss this in the morning.

Or maybe not. Zayn slept for as long as possible. When he finally got up, he ate quickly and ignored everyone else. It was time to get set for their concert so they were put through wardrobe and then ready to go.

"Do you think Zayn will be ok?" Harry whispered to Louis as they made their way to the stage. Louis shrugged and whispered back, "I'm not sure."

Zayn actually wasn't too bad. He didn't avoid anyone and he was joking around on stage. It seemed as if everything was ok again. He goofed around with everyone and by the end of the night, he seemed to be alright. Once they were back on the bus, though, it was a different story. Zayn stormed past everyone and went straight to his bed. He closed the curtain and faced the wall as angry tears began to fall down his face. _Stop crying! You’re not a fucking baby. Get a grip Zayn. Who cares if he doesn’t like you, we already knew that!_

Liam also went straight to bed, not wanting to face any of the other boys.

The next morning, the same thing happened. Zayn woke up late, ate, went to the arena, did the concert beautifully, and then stormed to his bed. Harry, Louis, and Niall knew that they fucked up. They sat on the couch whispering about how to fix it.

“How long do you think this is going to last?” Harry asked worriedly. The other two boys shared a look and didn’t answer. They had no idea. Zayn could keep this up forever. He could leave the band and never speak to them again. “What should we do?” asked Harry again.

 Louis sighed and whispered, “There’s nothing we can do. He’s not going to listen to a word we say. And I doubt Liam wants our advice.” Niall nodded sadly in agreement. He looked around before asking, “How do you think Liam’s holding up?”

Liam couldn’t have been worse. He had barely gotten over their elevator kiss when this was thrown in his face. His best friend was in love with him‽ And had been for the past _two years!_ And he _wasn’t_ supposed to be a mess? _How did I not notice? Am I that oblivious?_ But Liam knew he wasn’t. He _had_ noticed, he just refused to believe it. Because Zayn wasn’t gay. He had lied to Zayn when he said Danielle didn’t say anything except Zayn liking him. Because at that moment, a part of  him he had locked up all his life broke free.

**_December 2011_ **

_Liam and Danielle were laying on her bed, talking about the band. She sat up and told Liam she had something serious to tell him._

“Babe, sit up for a second.” Danielle said as she sat up. Liam sat up and looked at her with a confused face. “I’m going to say something very serious, so please don’t laugh.” Liam nodded and sat up straighter.

“I think Zayn is in love with you.”

The words didn’t process to Liam. _She didn’t say…_ “Sorry?”

Danielle sighed and repeated herself. “Zayn is in love with you.”

He must’ve heard her wrong, because there was no way she just said that. _What the hell is she saying?_ His nerves were blocking anything from leaving his throat so Liam just stared at her.

Danielle took his hand and said, “I know I sound crazy, but you’ve got to believe me. I…overheard Harry and Louis talking.” Liam gaped at her, still unable to say anything.

“I know I shouldn’t have been listening, but it was at the Christmas party for Radio One last week. And I was looking for you but they were fighting, so I wanted to see why.” Danielle paused for a moment, wondering if she should continue.

“And I guess I only caught the end but I they were fighting about telling Grimmy something. Louis said, ‘We can’t tell him Harry, Liam doesn’t even know yet’ but Harry seemed really adamant about telling him. And then Harry said, ‘I wasn’t going to tell Grimmy, Louis! Of course Zayn has to tell Liam first!’ So now I was really interested because they were talking about you.”

Danielle rubbed over Liam’s knuckles and whispered something to herself. Then she continued, “And then Harry said something that I didn’t hear, which made Louis frown, I think. And then he said, ‘If we tell Grimmy Zayn likes him before _Liam_ knows, how the fuck are we good people Haz!’ and then I ran away from them so they wouldn’t see me.”

Danielle looked deep into Liam’s eyes and waited for a response. Liam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He didn’t want to understand why his stomach was floating or why his heart was pounding. He needed it to stop because he didn’t think those things anymore. He wasn’t allowed to. He wouldn’t let himself do it again.

Liam answered her shakily a few moments later. “Y-you must’ve heard them wrong. Zayn isn’t…He doesn’t like me.”

Danielle pursed her lips and frowned, “You know that’s not true. I _know_ you know. But you have to tell him you know. You can’t lead him on.”

_I can’t lead him on if I don’t know how I feel._

**_Present Day_ **

Once again, Liam felt sick after reliving that moment. He couldn’t handle all these thoughts, didn’t understand why this was happening to him. So, like always, Liam pushed down on them, blocked them in the bottom in his heart. He wasn’t going to deal with this, not now and not ever. Because he wasn’t gay, and Zayn doesn’t like him.

 _Yes he does, he told you in front of everybody._ Liam blocked that out too. Finding out Zayn was in love with him was terrible to Liam. He couldn’t pretend anymore. He couldn’t tell himself that ‘all friends check each other out’ anymore. He couldn’t ignore the way Zayn watched him when he thought Liam wasn’t looking. He couldn’t pretend that having a dream where you and your best friend kiss in front of three thousand people is normal. He couldn’t ignore the truth he had been hiding from himself.

And that made him scared shitless. He felt like the 16 year old Liam going back to Simon Cowell.  He couldn’t handle everything at once, the lights, the audience, the judges. So he blocked it all out and focused on singing. Just like he’s done the past two days.

The next morning when Zayn woke up, he walked into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. He stopped abruptly in the doorway, though, because Liam was in there. Sitting at the table. Shirtless. Zayn raised his eyebrows at Liam involuntarily, who had his fork lifted halfway to his mouth. Liam was glowing bright red and seemed frozen in place. Zayn turned quickly and walked back to his bed. _This is so awkward. We need to talk about this. As a band._

During the concert, all Zayn could think of was what he was going to do after the show. He was shaking the whole time, so he walked around the stage repeatedly, trying to blow off some steam. After what seemed like an eternity, the concert was over. The boys climbed back onto the bus, full of energy. _It’s now or never_.

Zayn made all of the boys sit down on the couch. He wouldn't look Liam in the eye when he began to talk, "As you're all aware, some things came up a few nights ago." Zayn began pacing in front of the boys. "Now, I may have reacted harshly to said things, but I had reason too. It was not my intention to reveal what was revealed but since it happened, I am hoping nothing will change between us as a group." Zayn finished talking and stood in front of the boys, scanning all of their faces. Harry was smiling and Louis was giving him a thumbs up. Niall was nodding and Liam? Liam had tears in his eyes. Zayn wanted to go over to him, but he wasn't going too.

"Of course nothing will change Zayn!" Harry exclaimed, feeling extremely proud of Zayn for opening up. Niall and Louis nodded and agreed with Harry. They all looked at Liam, who was wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, nothing will change." said Liam. Zayn began blushing harshly and he had to will himself not to cry. _Liam is ok with this. He might not like you, but he accepts you_. Zayn thought to himself as Louis got up and hugged him. The other three got up as well and they all hugged.

"We'll celebrate with a movie!" declared Niall and he grabbed the remote. " _The Cabin In The Woods_  then? It's settled." said Niall and he clicked on the movie to purchase it. Liam and Harry were in in the kitchen getting snacks.

"We really need to restock the fridge on here." called Liam. Harry mumbled a response and then they were walking back to the couch. Harry was holding sodas and Liam had three bags of crisps. To Zayn's astonishment, Liam sat right next to him. Zayn put an arm across the top of the couch and then took a soda from Harry. Once the snacks were handed out, Niall pressed play.

Now, Liam did not care for scary movies. He hated the jump scares, and the dog that _always_ died. So when he found himself curled into Zayn's side, his face in Zayn's chest, he was not at all surprised. Zayn had two protective arms wrapped around Liam. For once, Zayn wasn't worrying about what Liam would think if he held him. Having his secret out made it much easier to be around Liam. He didn't have to worry that Liam might find out, or worry what Liam was thinking if he held him too close. Zayn did, however, worry that Liam did not want to continue to be friends. Obviously, he knew he was overacting since Liam was currently cuddling him. Zayn decided not to think for a while, and just watch the movie.

The next day, June 2, 2012, was a day Zayn would never forget. He woke up after everyone else (as usual) and when he got off his bunk, he walked to the fridge. He poured cereal and started eating. He could hear the television in the background and Niall laughing. Liam walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chair and sat. The table on the bus was small, so there were only two chairs to go along with it. Liam sat down facing Zayn and waited. Zayn glanced up a few times, and each time Liam was staring at him. He had this goofy grin on his face. "What's up?" Zayn asked amused.

Liam shrugged and said, "Nothing. How’d you sleep?" Liam still had that grin on his face, and Zayn thought he looked adorable.

"Alright I guess." Liam smiled wider which caused Zayn to blush.

"What?" asked Liam.

This time, Zayn shrugged and said, "Nothing." with a smile on his face. Liam stood up and winked at Zayn before leaving the table. Zayn watched him walk out of the room and sighed. _What has gotten into him?_ Zayn wondered to himself. He got up and placed his bowl in the sink. _I'll wash it later_. he said to himself, knowing full well he wouldn't.

Before Zayn had woken up, Liam was lying in bed and thinking about what had happened last night. _Zayn likes me. And I like…Danielle._ He rolled over and examined his hands. He didn’t want to think about what was happening. _Ok, sure Zayn is gorgeous. And he is like, the best person I know, but I don’t like him right? Even if he is great._ Liam knew he was wrong. He couldn’t admit it though. If he did, his whole life would change. _He is an amazing kisser though. And his lips are just the softest things in the world. Fuck, he sounded so sexy when he moaned. Just like when we were wrestling on the couch. Dammit! Why are you still thinking of this. He’s just Zayn, that’s why he’s so hot._ Liam rolled back over and got up.

He went into the kitchen and sat down. He couldn’t stop thinking about Zayn. _His wrists are so small. I could hold them both with one hand. And when he moaned. Oh my god…that was so hot._ Liam felt himself growing hard. He moved his hands down to cover up but got even harder. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He grabbed the door handle but it was locked.

Harry’s voice rang out, “I’ll just be a minute.” Liam looked down and cursed. _Shit! He’s gonna notice I’m hard. Maybe he’ll think it’s just morning wood or something._ Harry opened the door and smiled at Liam. He had a towel around his waist to dry himself off. Liam stepped out of the way to let Harry pass and then went to go into the bathroom. Just as he stepped back, Louis walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist as well. He smiled at Liam too and then immediately noticed Liam’s hard-on.

Louis winked and said, “Have fun. We did.” and then followed Harry into the bedroom. Liam groaned but walked into the bathroom anyway. To sort out his…problem.

-=-=-=-

Liam was extremely happy when they were getting ready for their concert. "I can't wait to get started! This is going to be a great night, I can feel it!" Liam exclaimed as they waited to go on stage. Liam had been acting like this all day and he seemed to be oozing energy. He felt like running a marathon. All day he had been thinking of Zayn. He wanted to figure out his feelings, but that was scary. He knew there could only be two outcomes, and one seemed better than the other. One was safer, yes, but the other felt…right. Staying with Danielle would be fine. He likes her, for the most part, and she's in love with him. But being with Zayn would be...

Liam needed to really think about everything that was happening. He didn’t want to rush any of his decisions. But he was also feeling so free now. He just wanted to enjoy his happiness before he thought too hard about his feelings.

Finally, they were on stage. While Niall began thanking all the fans for coming to the concert, Zayn was trying to tell Louis about something he saw on the stage when he felt someone come up behind him. They wrapped him up in a hug and then pulled him behind the stage decor. It was obviously Liam and Zayn was smiling like an idiot. Liam started to hump Zayn. Zayn laughed without thinking.

"We can't stay back here, people might think something’s up." Zayn said.

Liam smirked and said, "What if that's what I want them to think?" but he let go of Zayn and started to walk back into view. Zayn blushed hard and walked out after Liam, still smiling like a fool. During 'I Want' Liam and Zayn sang together, Liam's arm around Zayn's shoulders, and the crowd went wild. Zayn didn't mind, but he was curious as to why Liam was being so affectionate on stage.

"That was one of the most energetic concerts! You were giving 110% out there tonight Liam!" yelled Niall once they were back on the bus.

"Don't I always?" Liam asked, laughing. All the boys went to bed early that night since they were exhausted.

Zayn was beginning to think, but really trying not to get his hopes up, that  _maybe_  Liam liked him back. He tried to weasel something out of Louis, who Liam seemed to be confiding in a lot lately.

Louis just shrugged and said, "Dunno, you should ask him." and walked away. He also tried Harry, since Harry couldn't lie to save his life, but Harry just shrugged and walked away hastily, turning red.

When he asked Niall, Niall just gave him a look and said, "Are you always this dense?" before Zayn smacked him on the head. _I'm going to get to the bottom of this._

At the concert that night, Liam and Zayn were almost attached at the hip. Liam wouldn't leave his side unless directed otherwise. Zayn wasn't complaining though. He loved every minute of it. Near the end of the concert, Liam and Zayn were standing in their 'stance.' Liam had an arm around Zayn shoulders, and Zayn was leaning into him. Louis was thanking the audience for being so spectacular, when Liam turned his whole body into Zayn's. He wrapped his arms around Zayn, and then lifted Zayn up. Liam twirled him around and Zayn kissed his cheek before Liam put him down. The crowd went ballistic. The screams grew louder and Zayn swore he heard someone call out "Ziam!" All in all, Zayn was pretty sure that Liam  _might_  maybe like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get the chapters longer, but I feel like they're still too short. But the way I wrote the story is with big things happening to close together, so I'm trying to expand it by making new scenes. If that makes sense. Please leave your thoughts on what you think! Or if you have any ideas on where the story is going! I'd love to hear them! Not to mention, comments motivate me to work faster!


	7. Wait, am I gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Liam's POV this chapter. I actually think it's all Liam. Italics are their thoughts.

Two days later, the boys had a free day. They were exhausted and agreed to stay in the hotel all day and relax. Louis, Liam, and Niall were sitting in Louis and Harry’s room watching a show. Liam couldn’t concentrate on it though. He was finally trying to figure out his feelings. _What are they?_ he asked himself for the tenth time. He wanted to just know, like how he knows he can sing. Singing is just something he’s always known. But this was aggravating. _I just need to focus._

Right as he thought that, Zayn and Harry walked into the room. Liam’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at Zayn. Zayn, with messy hair and tired eyes, looked stunning. Liam felt like he was drowning as he continued to stare. Time seemed to stop as all the feelings Liam had been suppressing since the X Factor came rushing to the surface. _Holy shit. I like Zayn._

Liam didn’t realize Zayn had sat next to him. He also didn’t realize Zayn had thrown an arm around his waist. It took him a few more seconds to process it, and when he did, he threw himself to the end of the bed and onto the floor. The four other boys gasped and Niall and Harry ran over to Liam.

“What the fuck mate! You ok?” Niall asked as Liam stood up and backed up to the wall. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.

“Liam, sit down, you look ill.” Harry said worriedly but Liam ignored him and kept his eyes on Zayn. Zayn was sitting, frozen, mouth wide open in stunned silence.

Now Louis stood up and asked hurriedly, “Liam, what just happened? Do you need water?” Again, Liam ignored everyone. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._ He ran a hand over his face and then whipped his head around to stare at Louis.

“We need to talk. Now. _Alone_.” Liam said sternly. No one moved so Liam turned to them and repeated himself. “I really need to talk to Louis alone. It’s urgent.” This time, Harry, Zayn and Niall slowly exited the room to wait in Niall’s. Before he left, Zayn grabbed Liam’s elbow and whispered, “You ok babe?” Liam nodded softly as Zayn searched his face. He didn’t want to leave Liam until he knew what the hell just happened, but he was with Louis. Zayn trailed his hand down Liam’s arm subtly before exiting the room.

Once everyone left the room Louis grabbed Liam’s wrist and gently pulled him over to the bed to sit. Liam was staring at the door and was rubbing the arm Zayn had just touched. Louis didn’t wait for Liam to look at him before he asked, “What just happened mate? Are you alright? You’re not freaked out because Zayn touched you right?”

Liam didn’t turn his head. Instead he looked down and mumbled something Louis couldn’t hear. Louis furrowed his brow and said, “Sorry? What did you say?” Liam again mumbled his response. “Look at me Liam.” Liam turned his head slightly and said quietly, “I like Zayn.”

Louis’ frown deepened. _Did he just..? No._ “Excuse me? You didn’t just say..” Louis trailed off as Liam lifted his head to stare Louis in the eyes. He looked nervous, scared even, as he repeated himself.

“I like Zayn. I like _Zayn_. I _like_ Zayn, Louis.” Liam whispered. Louis’ eyebrows rose. He didn’t know how to process this. But as quickly as his confusion washed over him, Louis smiled and let out a laugh.

“That’s amazing Liam! You’re not shitting me are you?” Louis asked, but judging by Liam’s face, he knew Liam wasn’t. Liam smiled softly too, thinking over what he just said. What he just admitted for the first time. His heart was racing, but he also felt like a weight had been lifted. His heart felt light, he was smiling, but he was scared.

“What am I supposed to do Louis?” Liam asked quietly.

“What are you-You’re supposed to tell Zayn! You like him! And he likes you!” Louis practically yelled. He was trying to act calm but Liam had _finally_ figured out he liked Zayn! It took all of Louis’ self-control not to run out of the room and tell Zayn himself.

Liam took a quick breath and said, “I can’t tell him! I just figured it out myself. And what if he doesn’t like me anymore.”

Louis rolled his eyes and gave Liam a look. “Of course he still likes you. It hasn’t even been two weeks since you found out.” Liam sighed and shook his head.

“Please Louis, I can’t tell him now. Or the other two. This is between us, ok?” Louis could see the pleading look in Liam’s face so he nodded his head. He would respect Liam’s privacy no matter what happened.

Liam stood up then and said, “We should go to the others, I don’t want them to wait too long. They might catch on. Wait- what if they already did?”

“They didn’t, don’t worry.” Louis chuckled as he followed Liam out the door and over to Niall’s room.

Louis knocked on the door and Niall opened it. He hovered in the doorway before moving, silently asking both Louis or Liam to explain what happened. Neither gave him a second glance as they pushed past him. Harry and Zayn stared at them as they sat down, Louis next to Harry and Liam alone. Zayn tried catching Liam’s eye but Liam was keeping his eyes trained on the opposite wall.

Liam couldn’t stop thinking about what he just said. _I like Zayn. I like a boy. A boy. Am I…gay? No, I can like boys and girls. Right? People do that. This is fine. Crap, I like Zayn. What if he can read minds?_ Liam quickly glanced at Zayn, who was still staring at him, and he felt his face heat up. _Shit. Don’t you dare turn red. Oh my god this is so embarrassing. He’s gonna know I like him. I got to get out of here._

With that thought in mind, Liam stood up and said, “I’m not feeling very well. I’m going to lie down in my room. Probably take a nap. I’ll be out in an hour or so.” The four other boys all said ‘feel better’ and ‘call if you need anything’ as Liam walked out.

Once he was inside his room, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Immediately, he pulled out his phone and dialed Danielle. With each ring he grew more nervous. _What am I even going to say to her? I like Zayn so I’m breaking up with you? Boys are hot and I want to date Zayn?_

“Hello?” Danielle’s voice rang out.

“Oh…uh…hi Dani. I just wanted to tell you something.” Liam said in a nervous voice. _Shit._

“Babe, I’m so sorry but this is a really bad time, I’m in the middle of rehearsal. Could I call you back in an hour?” Danielle said. Liam felt relief wash over him and he let out a laugh.

“Yeah of course. Talk later, bye.”

“Bye Liam, love you.” Danielle purred.

“Love you too.” Liam mumbled and he hung up the phone.

_Two weeks ago I would have meant it._

An hour and a half later, Liam was still lying in bed when his phone rang. _Fucking bullshit._

“Hello?”

“Hey babe, sorry about before. What is it you wanted to tell me?” Danielle asked.

Liam furrowed his brow and said, “Oh I uhm, I was buying you some new shoes but I don’t know what size…boot you wear.”

Liam could hear Danielle’s smile as she answered. “Aww Liam! Thank you so much! It’s a size six, but if it’s a narrow toe six and a half.”

“Thanks, I think you’ll like them.” Liam stayed on the phone for almost another twenty minutes before hanging up.

_OK, now I need to buy her a pair of boots._

-=-=-=-

Almost a full week had gone by since Liam told Louis he liked Zayn and he had still yet to tell Zayn. He had wanted to, but how do you bring something like that up? Liam was at a loss. Everything seemed so much easier with a girl. Not to mention all the girls he had asked out he only meet a few months before asking. He had known Zayn for almost three years. _But I know Zayn likes me._

_But wat if he was joking?_

_He wasn’t joking. Get a grip. Why is this so hard!_

Liam hadn’t told Harry or Niall yet either. He figured Zayn might want to know before them. Even though he had learned _last_ about Zayn’s feelings for him. It was different this time.

Telling Zayn wasn’t Liam’s only problem though. Danielle was a big one. He had been avoiding some of her calls recently, claiming a busy schedule before the tour ended. He felt terrible, but he felt even worse when he talked to her. He couldn’t stand lying to her. She deserved better than that. And now she was being strung along by Liam as if he was some sort of asshole.

Liam also didn’t know how to act around Zayn now. He finally understood all those months of torture Zayn went through hiding his feelings. Liam wasn’t sure what to do with himself around Zayn. He was constantly thinking _Am I being to clingy?_ or _Does he think I’m ignoring him?_

He also found himself staring at Zayn all the time. What made that worse was that he knew he did it before he figured out his feelings. Except now he knew he was staring because Zayn’s ass looked great in those jeans and _not_ because Zayn just happened to walk past him.

-=-=-=-

On June 8, 2012, Louis and Liam were sitting alone in the bus together. Liam had just expressed his concern about telling Zayn how he felt. "Just tell him Liam! I mean, he already told you how he felt." Liam was still not convinced about telling him though.

"What if he was lying? He never told me properly anyway." Louis gave him a look (they had had this conversation more than once before.) and said, "Trust me, he likes you!" Liam sighed and then said, "You know what, you're right. I'm going to tell him." Louis clapped him on the back and then Liam got up to find Zayn.

Zayn was sitting in the kitchen with Niall, trying to find some food. "Ugh, tell the Paul to go to Nando's!" Niall grumbled.

Zayn laughed and said, "We're in America. They don't have Nando's here." Niall grumbled some more before settling for some cereal.

Liam walked into the kitchen just as Niall exclaimed, "I just looked it up! Nando's is in America!" before he started to chuckle into his cereal.

"Zayn, could I speak to you for a minute?" Liam asked. Zayn nodded and got up. Niall was still giggling and Zayn managed to catch him say 'Nando's' and 'take over the world'. Liam led Zayn into the bedroom of the bus. He gestured for him to sit down, so Zayn complied. "I am not going to try and make this any less strange. Considering the situation we are in. But, I happen to have fallen for you. And, I know you like me too. Since that's what you said. Last month. Unless you were lying..." Liam trailed off and looked away from Zayn.  _Real smooth Liam...real smooth..._ Liam looked up and saw Zayn staring at him, mouth hanging open.

"Do you really?" Liam nodded, and Zayn jumped up and threw his arms around Liam. He was tearing up, which set Liam off, so they stood there in sweatpants crying in the middle of the hall. Zayn pulled apart from Liam just as Liam's phone began to ring. Zayn chuckled as Liam smiled sheepishly and answered.

"Hello? Yes sir. Oh. Tonight? No, yeah that's fine. Yes, better than fine. Er, right it's good. Uh yeah. Thank you sir. Good bye." Liam lowered his phone and dropped his eyes.

"What happened?" Zayn asked as Liam sat down on the bed behind him.

"They invited Danielle to the concert. Tonight." Zayn's face dropped and he looked like he was just punched.

"Well...I don't mean to sound blunt or anything, but are you going to break up with her?"

Liam quickly answered, "Yeah, of course. I'm not sure when though. I can't do it any time soon. The guy on the phone, he said 'Danielle is an asset to stop the rumors between you and Mr. Malik.'"

Zayn sat down now too. "Well, until she is gone, I don't think it would be smart to start something between us. Officially. Like, we shouldn't tell the rest of the band. Until Danielle is gone."

Liam looked a bit confused. "Why not? They won't tell anyone."

"I know, but I guess what I'm trying to say is _I_ don't want to start to date until she isn't here. It'll feel like...cheating or something."

Zayn looked down as Liam asked defensively, "Well what about Perrie? _She_ isn't an issue?" Zayn looked up disgusted.

"No she isn't an issue!"

"Why not Zayn! Cause she's with _you_?"

"No, not because she’s with me. In case you forgot Liam, I didn't choose to date Perrie! She is a  _beard_. Right from the start, Management figured out what you were to blind to see. But you  _chose_  to date Danielle! There’s a difference."

Liam stood up at that. "Well I'm sorry! Sorry I was the only one  _not_  to notice Zayn! Because if I had, I would have  _jumped_ at the offer  _right away_!"

Zayn was standing now as well. He said softly, "I can't be with you until she is gone. I'm sorry." With that, Zayn walked out the door of the bus and to Harry, who was at the stage practicing with Louis and Niall. Liam sat down to cool off before going to join them.

Louis could tell right when Zayn walked in that something went wrong. He was fuming as he stormed over to the rest of the band. Louis met him halfway to ask if he was alright.

"No, I'm not fucking alright Louis. You know why? Danielle! She fucking ruins everything!" Louis took a step back. Zayn looked slightly offended, and then he turned around and punched the wall. Hard. A big crack and Zayn’s scream were heard simultaneously. Liam came running into the room and tried to run to Zayn but Harry and Niall stepped in front of him. They grabbed onto his arms and dragged him away from Zayn. They had a feeling Zayn would be more mad if Liam went over. Louis scrambled to get someone to help, but people were already rushing over. Everyone backstage heard Zayn's outburst, and were confused. Why would Danielle bother Zayn? No one was going to ask though. There was a hole in the wall were Zayn punched it, and Zayn's hand was starting to swell up. Ice was given to Zayn and then they wrapped up his hand in an ace bandage. In an hour, they would be going on stage.

Zayn was pissed during the concert. Danielle was somewhere in the audience and Liam kept trying to come over to him when he was singing or standing. During _More Than This_ Zayn, Liam, and Louis were supposed to sit on the couch, with Harry and Niall on the arms. Niall, Harry, and Louis seemed to have made a plan earlier to make Zayn and Liam sit as close as possible. Zayn sat down first, then Liam, then Louis. Liam had left a wide space between himself and Zayn, but when Louis sat down, he nudged Liam over closer to Zayn so Niall could sit on the seat of the couch. Zayn was not in the mood for these 'games' but let it be. The song was almost over anyway. Zayn could feel Liam looking at him but he refused to pay any attention to it.

What he wasn't excepting was Liam singing the last line directly to him. _'Love you more than this..._ ' Niall and Harry were beaming at Liam for singing that to Zayn, and Louis was smirking. Zayn felt his heart jump, but he managed to remain looking nonchalant.  _If Liam thinks that is going to make me forgive him, then he better think again._ Zayn thought to himself. Later on, during 'I Want', Zayn was heading in Liam's direction as they had rehearsed. But as Liam came closer, Zayn turned and walked the other way. Liam looked hurt for a split second before masking his features.

After the concert, Zayn headed to bed straight away. The next morning, he seemed to have slept off his anger. He now mostly felt bad for yelling at Liam. He knew that it wasn't Liam's fault that he had to date Danielle now. It was a requirement just like Perrie was. He got up and got more cereal (Is this all we have to eat?) and then went to watch TV. Liam was sitting on the couch, and Zayn froze in the doorway. Although he wasn't mad, he hadn't determined what he wanted to say. Liam saw him hovering in the doorway and stood up. "It's fine, I was leaving anyway." Zayn came back to his senses as Liam tried to go past him.

Zayn grabbed onto his arm and said, "No, wait. Can we talk?" Liam's eyes went soft but then went dark.

"No sorry. I don’t have any time right now." and he wriggled out of Zayn's grip and kept walking. Zayn felt extremely hurt, but kind of deserved it.

"Concert time!" Harry shouted later on that day. All the boys piled out of the bus to the arena. Once safely inside, they went to wardrobe to get ready. Finally ready to get on stage, the boys waited for their cue. Then, the fun began. Niall, Harry, and Louis switched some of the lyrics for 'More Than This' to make it about Zayn and Perrie. Zayn found them pretty funny, but he wasn't going to laugh during the song. He still needed to make amends with Liam before he could enjoy himself. During Liam's solo of _I Want_ , Zayn walked up behind him and caressed Liam's cheek. Liam was somewhat shocked, and stumbled over part of his line. But seeing Zayn smiling down at him was worth it. When he finished singing he scrambled up with a huge smile on his face. This is what he wanted. Not Danielle, or anyone else. Liam wanted Zayn and that was that.

-=-=-=-

With the tour finally done, the boys were able to relax a bit more. Liam still hadn't broken up with Danielle, for fear of what Management might say. But he and Zayn were on good terms again, as were all the other boys. On August 29, Danielle threw a birthday party for Liam. The only band member not invited was Zayn. Liam was very upset that his best friend -and crush but Danielle didn't need to know that- wasn't invited. When they were discussing the party one night, Louis said, "Sorry mate, but I'm going to sit this out. Zayn wasn't invited. It'd just be rude." Liam fully agreed  _If it wasn't_ for  _me I wouldn't be going either_. So on August 29, Liam, Harry and Niall went to party, and Zayn and Louis stayed at Louis and Harry's apartment and played a terrible game of poker.

They tried to call Liam, but when Danielle saw Liam pulling out is phone, she told him not to answer since they were in the middle of their own game of cards. He put it away reluctantly and turned back to the game.

An hour later he got another call, but Danielle was holding his phone for him, and there was no way she was telling him _Zayn_ called. Danielle did not want Zayn to have any connection with Liam, even though that would be impossible, because she knew he fancied him. She had had her suspicions since the X-Factor, but now she was doing everything in her power to keep them separated. Even if that meant not letting Liam speak to his best friend on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? We were so close to getting them together! One day...I hope you liked this chapter. How are you guys feeling about the switching POV? I honestly think it's better this way because it gives you more insight on what happened, but do you find it confusing?  
> I was thinking of writing a Fake/Pretend Relationship AU next. Once this story is all set and done. Any thoughts on it? Good or bad idea?


	8. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter! Lots of backstory is learned here! Once again, italics are the thoughts. This chapter is all Zayn POV

A week after Liam’s party, Zayn was going on another date with Perrie. It would be lunch, shopping, and a visit to the park. Although he hated the situation he was in, he didn’t hate Perrie. She was in the same boat as him, for the most part, so he wasn’t going to take it out on her. In all honesty, he was excited to see her again. He needed to tell _someone_ about Liam’s feelings so why not her?

The car came and picked up Zayn from his flat at noon. It was a twenty minute drive to the restaurant so Zayn texted his mum while he waited. He still hadn’t told his parents about his Liam situation. They thought the only reason he was dating Perrie was for promo. He was planning on telling them soon though.

Perrie was already at the restaurant when Zayn arrived. She ran to him and gave him a hug before pulling back and squealing, “Zayn! I missed you! You _have_ to tell everything about you know what!” Zayn chuckled and started for the restaurant door to open for Perrie. He was stopped by Shannon, a Modest employee, who would be accompanying their dates.

She leant down and whispered in his ear, “You’ve got to kiss her before you go in. We didn’t hire the paps for nothing.” Zayn grimaced but nodded and turned back to Perrie. She smiled sadly and reached her hand up to grab Zayn’s neck.

“Wait! You’ve got to act like you just got here. Get back in the car Mr. Malik. Then go to her and kiss.” Shannon ordered. Zayn rolled his eyes, causing Perrie to laugh, but complied. He climbed back into the car, shut the door, reopened the door, and walked over to Perrie. She met him halfway, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly on the mouth. _The perfect reunion kiss._

Once they were inside and seated Perrie began firing off questions.

“Have you told Liam yet! What have the other boys done! I saw the video of Liam serenading you at your concert! Does he like you? He must! What’s not to like? You’re a steal! Tell me!”

Zayn laughed while Perrie tried to regain her breath. Once her breathing was back to normal, Zayn began, “Well I have _loads_ to tell you.”

Perrie squealed again and shifted in her seat so she was leaning all her weight on the table. Zayn began to recount exactly what had happened between Liam and himself.

**_Two Weeks Ago:_ **

_Zayn grabbed onto his arm and said, "No, wait. Can we talk?" Liam's eyes went soft but then went dark._

_"No sorry. I don’t have any time right now." and he wriggled out of Zayn's grip…_

After the concert that night, Zayn knew he needed to talk to Liam. He was sitting in his hotel room, debating what to do.

_Liam will come talk to me. He always does._

_That’s exactly why you need to go talk to him! He can’t be the one to always fix our problems._

_What if he doesn’t want to talk?_

Zayn rolled his eyes at that thought.

_Of course he wants to talk._

So before he could convince himself not to, he walked out the door and down the hall to Liam’s room.

He knocked hard on the door three times and waited. The door opened almost instantly, as if Liam had been waiting by it since they got back. Zayn walked in and stood a few feet from the door as Liam closed it. Liam shut it slowly but didn’t turn around. Zayn was getting nervous, Liam wouldn’t turn around and he hadn’t acknowledged him when he walked in.

Liam turned around sharply then, startling Zayn. He rushed at Zayn and slammed him into the wall. Liam crashed his lips against Zayn’s. Zayn was taken aback and stood rigid against Liam. Quickly, Liam pulled back, breathing heavily, and opened his mouth to apologize. Just as the words started to form, Zayn grabbed Liam and eagerly kissed him back.

Their hands groped at one another, trying to touch every inch of skin they could reach. Liam grabbed at Zayn’s flannel, trying to tug it off his shoulders. Zayn lifted his lips off Liam’s and reattached them to his neck. He nipped and sucked a spot on Liam’s neck, causing Liam to let out a low moan.

Liam tugged on Zayn’s shirt again before breathing out a soft, “Off”. Zayn ignored him and continued to suck on the spot until Liam pushed him off himself.

He ripped off Zayn’s shirt and then his undershirt, revealing his bare chest. Once Liam took off his own shirt, Zayn went right back to attacking Liam’s neck. Liam moaned again and dragged his nails up and down Zayn’s back. Zayn left a final bite on Liam’s neck before straightening his back.

Zayn locked eyes with Liam, the feeling of what just happened sinking in. Neither of them could keep the smiles off their faces.

Zayn laughed breathlessly and said, “Who knew we could top the elevator kiss.”

Liam laughed and shook his head in amusement. Zayn reached out and took Liam’s hand before continuing. “I came in to apologize. But I think it’s safe to assume I’m forgiven?”

Liam laughed again and answered, “You’re not the one who should be sorry. I know you and Perrie aren’t…I should have never said that.”

They stood there in silence, smiling at each other. Zayn let his eyes wander down Liam’s body, and then grew painfully aware of the situation they were in. They were standing next to Liam’s bed, shirtless and hard. Instead of freezing up, Zayn reached his hand to Liam’s neck, admiring the love bite.

“I really am sorry Liam. I just…I can’t stand Danielle. Obviously. I think I’ve made that pretty clear. But hearing her name after you said that you liked me, it was like a slap to the face.” Zayn let out a shaky laugh in attempt to brighten the mood of the room.

Liam ran his thumb over Zayn’s knuckles and said, “I know. I shouldn’t have blown up like that. Of course Perrie isn’t an issue. And I know Danielle is. But Modest wants me to keep dating her now. I guess they figured I fancied you too.”

Zayn laughed again and whispered, “It’s so great hearing you say that. I never thought…never imagined you would.”

Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn and held him tightly. They stayed like that for a few moments, both enjoying the others company.

**_Present Day_ **

“Holy shit, Zayn! That actually happened?” Perrie exclaimed which gained them a mean look from the couple in the table next to them. “Are you guys…together? Or like ‘Friends With Benefits’ sort of thing.”

Zayn choked on his water and said, “No! Oh my god Perrie. Just listen to the rest of the story.” He mumbled “friends with benefits” under his breath before continuing.

**_Two Weeks Ago_ **

Zayn broke the hug to look at Liam. He took a deep breath and said, “I still stand by what I said Liam. I don’t want to date before you and Danielle are broken up. Yes, I know it’s different now, but it would still feel like cheating to me. And I don’t want to start dating on such a bad note.”

To Zayn’s surprise, Liam nodded in agreement. “You’re right. I thought about what you said and it’s true. I dated Danielle because I liked her. It would be cheating if we went out now.”

With that cleared up, Liam shifted uneasily and said, “Since we have such a bad track record of being caught in compromising positions, I think we should get…readjusted before the boys come in.” Zayn looked down and turned red. He nodded quickly and grabbed his shirts. He threw them on before leaving the room to shower in his bathroom.

Zayn walked back down the hall with a giant smile plastered to his face. He mindlessly played with the bandage on his hand while he walked, his mind still stuck on Liam’s lips. And his arms. His back. His voice and how beautiful it sounded when he moaned.

Zayn unlocked his door and went straight to the shower. The only thoughts in his mind while he showered were _Fuck it’s cold_ and _Stop thinking of Liam. That is not helping right now._

**_Present Day_ **

“Zayn! This is wonderful! I’m so happy for you!” Perrie got up and bounced over to Zayn’s seat. She wrapped him up in a hug and continued to say how wonderful it all was. Once she sat back down she said, “Now we just need to get rid of that bitch Danielle.”

For the second time in five minutes, Zayn choked on his drink. Perrie smiled before continuing, “Do you know how rude she was to me? Well,obviously you do since you were there, but can you believe it? I can’t imagine someone being so terrible. What did Liam ever see in her?” Zayn shrugged and thought, _My thoughts exactly._

After lunch, Shannon informed them that the date would be cut short. Word had gotten out that Zayn and Perrie were at the shopping center, so they would be heading straight to the park. The car ride was filled with mindless chatter about their bands. Little Mix was performing on the X Factor in a month and One Direction would be doing the ITunes Festival a few months after that.

When they arrived at the park, Shannon gave them a few pointers. “You _must_ hold hands at all times. You should look like the perfect couple. All smiles and laughs, ok? Just imagine everyone at the park is watching you, trying to see if you guys are a legitimate couple or not. Make sure they believe it’s legit.”

With that in mind, Zayn and Perrie began walking around the park. Zayn continued to tell Perrie his Liam story.

**_Two Weeks Ago_ **

After his shower, Zayn sat down on his bed to relax. He had been listening to a show while scrolling through twitter when there was a knock on his door. _Who’s coming here at 8:00 at night?_ He slowly got up and answered the door. On the other side was Louis, who didn’t wait to be invited in before walking into the room. He sat on the bed and waited for Zayn to sit next to him.

“What’s up with you and Liam?” Louis asked with a serious look on his face. Zayn tried to come up with a quick and safe answer.

“Nothing.” he said instead.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Really? Something obviously happened. Why else would you punch a fucking wall?” Louis motioned to Zayn’s bandaged hand as Zayn sheepishly tried to hide it.

He sighed to himself in defeat. _There’s no use in trying to hide it_. “Liam told me he fancied me.”

Louis nodded, as he had known that already, and said, “So the obvious response to you was punching a wall?”

Zayn frowned at Louis, “No Louis. I punched the wall because he also said that he couldn’t break up with Danielle. Management called literally right after he told me. They said that she was important to stopping the ‘Liam loves Zayn’ rumors”

Louis shook his head sadly. “Those fuckers. I’m sorry Zayn. Do you want me or Harry to-”

“No! I mean no thank you. I think that would just make it worse. I’m pretty sure they only think I fancy him. So we should keep it that way.” Zayn looked at his hand and frowned again. “How long do I need to keep this bandaged?”

Louis laughed and said, “I dunno mate but I’m sure it won’t be that long. Besides, it might gain you pity points with Liam.”

Zayn playfully punched Louis in the arm. Louis left soon after that, saying, “I promised Harry a special _surprise_ tonight.”

Zayn threw a pillow at him as he ran out the room. “I don’t want to know about your sex life Louis! And I don’t want to hear it either!” He could hear Louis cackling as he ran down the hall.

**_Present Day_ **

“So is Louis the only other one who knows? Or do Harry and Niall know?” asked Perrie.

“No just Louis. Liam told Louis first and then told me. So Louis is kind of our middle man I guess.” Zayn answered with a smile.

Perrie didn’t say anything for a minute. She walked along silently and then said, “Why do you hate Danielle so much? I mean, I understand why she’s awful, but why?”

Zayn’s eyes darkened and he said, “That’s a long story.”

**_Two Years Ago_ **

_The boy band One Direction is stealing the spotlight on The X Factor. All the boys but Zayn are back at the X Factor house. Zayn is staying behind and taking dance lessons._

“You’re doing great Zayn, just remember to keep your left foot out before you do the third step.” Danielle guided. “We can take a break if you want.” Zayn nodded and they walked over to the bench to sit down.

“So Zayn, how are you liking it here so far?” Danielle asked.

Zayn smiled and said, “It’s really nice. The lads are great too, Liam and I are really similar. We like a lot of the same things so that’s good.”

Danielle nodded and asked, “How’s the house? I heard it’s pretty crazy this year with all of you running around and making messes. It must be pretty hectic in the mornings, considering  all the times you’ve all held up the rest of us being late.” She laughed sweetly, but Zayn felt the bite of her words.

“Uh…yeah the mornings are pretty wild I guess. Liam always has to wake me up separate from the other lads since I sleep through the alarms.” Zayn answered uneasily.

Danielle held her smile and said, “Does he? That’s nice of him. How are you doing with practicing songs? Are you guys singing every day or no?”

Zayn relaxed with that question. “Yeah we practice loads. Liam and I actually practice at night in the bedroom while the rest of the boys are getting set for bed. He helps me with the key changes and all that.”

Danielle’s smile dimmed but she continued, “Oh how sweet of him. He’s a peach isn’t he? You seem to think so, you keep talking about him.”

Zayn was taken aback by her pointed tone. “Well we’re good mates. Is that a problem to you?”

Danielle dropped her smile and said, “Not at all. But I think you might want to know that Liam isn’t gay, so whatever infatuation you have with him, needs to go.”

Zayn was stunned. He couldn’t form a response so he just sat gaping at her. Danielle didn’t mind though. She took it as a sign to continue. “We kissed. Backstage before your last performance. That’s why he was so happy.”

Zayn somehow found the words to speak. “Look Danielle, I don’t know what you think, but Liam and I are just friends. neither of us are gay, so if you want to date him, be my guest! I will support you one hundred percent! Liam and I are _just friends_ and will only ever be just friends.”

Danielle’s smile instantly returned and she said, “Of course silly! I was just teasing! You want to run the number again or head out? You should have seen your face Zayn! I’m so sorry, I just wanted to get a laugh.”

Zayn laughed nervously along with her and said, “I’m good with the number, thanks Danielle.” He walked out of the room after saying goodbye to her and thought _What a creep. “Are you gay?” Great conversation starter. Thankfully I’m straight, I think our band could only handle so many gay members._

When Zayn got back to the X Factor house, Liam was waiting for him in their room. Zayn walked in and immediately Liam asked how the practice went.

“It was…good. I think I got it all down.” _He doesn’t need to know that whole…drama._

Liam smiled and said, “That’s great! You were with Danielle right?” Zayn nodded while he looked for pajamas. “That’s good, that’s good. She’s pretty right?”

Liam sounded nervous when he asked that, causing Zayn to look up with a smirk. “You fancy her! Don’t you!” Liam turned red, which made Zayn laugh. “You kissed her last week! Good for you Liam!”

Liam smiled and said, “I want to ask her out, what do you think?”

Zayn nodded and said, “You should. At least you know she likes you for you and not because of all the money you’ll make when we win.”

They both laughed at that and started to make up scenarios of all the things they would do with the money.

**_Present Day_ **

Perrie frowned and said, “She actually said that to you?”

Zayn nodded solemnly and Perrie said, “That’s such a strange thing to say to someone you barely know. She was practically telling you to back off Liam before they were even dating!”

Zayn nodded again and said, “Enough about all that. What have you and the girls been getting up to lately?”

Perrie began to talk about Little Mix. She started to tell a story about herself and Jade getting stuck in a mail chute. Zayn was doubled over with laughter as Perrie described in detail how she and Jade had to shimmy back up and out to freedom.

As she talked, a group of girls came up behind them. One of them called out in a small voice, “Zayn?” and promptly froze when they turned around. A different girl cried, “Oh my god, it’s Perrie Edwards!” Perrie and Zayn took pictures with the girls and then signed one girls phone. They stayed in the park for another half hour before calling it a day and walking back to the car.

Back home, Zayn went straight to the couch and turned on the television. He was exhausted and he needed to relax for a few hours. That wasn’t going to happen obviously, because a few minutes after he sat down there was a knock on his door. He got up and opened it. Liam was on the other side and Zayn gladly let him in.

They sat on the couch and Liam asked how the date went.

“Good. Perrie isn’t that bad to be honest. We mostly talked about…you actually.” Zayn wasn’t sure if he should have said that, but it was too late to take it back.

Liam’s interest in the conversation grew even higher. He had initially come over because he wanted to see Zayn, but now he was interested.

“Did you? What’d you tell her?” Liam asked, liking the nervous reaction it got out of Zayn.

“We uhm, we just talked about what happened a few weeks ago. In the hotel room.” Neither of them had brought it up since it happened. They weren’t avoiding it like the elevator kiss, they just didn’t feel the need to talk about it. They already knew where the other stood in regards to feelings.

Liam smirked and said, “Oh? How was that for you? I didn’t mean to just…jump you like that, but you really shouldn’t be walking around wearing my clothes.”

Zayn quickly thought back to what he was wearing and realized he had been wearing Liam’s shirt. He ignored Liam’s question and thought back to the kiss. He must have been silent for a while because Liam asked him what he was thinking about.

Without missing a beat, Zayn answered, “Kissing you.”

Liam was silent this time. then he said, “You should do it again. I wouldn’t mind.” Liam was smiling at him, but Zayn wanted to at least _try_ to wait until he broke up with Danielle.

So instead of kissing him, Zayn just laughed and said, “Goodnight Liam.” Liam frowned as Zayn stood up and opened his door. He continued to frown as he walked to the door. He dragged his feet and gave Zayn puppy eyes which just made Zayn laugh more.

Before Liam got into the hallway completely he turned to Zayn and gave a final pout. Zayn sighed and jokingly pulled on the collar of his shirt to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Liam’s frown instantly flipped and he planted a big, sloppy kiss on Zayn’s cheek in return.

Later on that night when Zayn crawled into bed, he still had a goofy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there you guys! They've already made out twice before they've even started dating, that must be a sign. Anyway, I apologize for the one day delay, it was a very hectic week for me. I hope you liked the chapter and didn't find it unbearably short. My next story I definitely need to work on chapter length. I've been trying with this one but it hasn't been working. Please leave your thoughts on the chapter!


	9. We're Not Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!!!  
> Strong use of gay slurs. It occurs near the end, during a dream, if you don't want to read it skip down past the dream. You will not miss any key points, they are discussed (the f** slur is used once after that in italics) afterwards.  
> Liam and Zayn POV (mostly Zayn)

Zayn wasn’t sure what he and Liam were exactly. Obviously he knew they weren’t dating, but they also both knew they fancied one another. But there was a block between them. And the block took the form of Danielle. Zayn had stayed true to his word and had not tried to get in between Danielle and Liam, even though he knew Liam wanted to break up with her.

It was extremely difficult not to though. Especially when Liam would flirt just to get a rise out of him. Like now, for instance.

The boys were in an interview to raise their ITunes Festival awareness and Liam would not stop teasing Zayn. They were sitting on the couch together, Liam’s hand over the top by Zayn’s neck. Every time Zayn would answer a question, Liam would brush his hand over the back of Zayn’s neck. The touch was light, but felt cold against Zayn’s skin. Zayn could hear the other boys laughing softly next to him but he paid them no mind.

Liam continued his antics, this time with his foot. Since they were on a couch you couldn’t see below their waists. This was perfect for Liam. He nudged Zayn’s foot lightly which made Zayn look at him, thinking he was asking him a question. Liam kept his eyes forward but did it again.

 _Is he really playing footsie with me in the middle of an interview?_ Zayn thought with a smirk. He then nudged Liam’s foot with his own and watched Liam smile out of the corner of his eye. This went on for several minutes, until Niall nudged Zayn with his arm and gave him a ‘We’re on camera!’ look.

After the interview, the boys were gathered in the snack room. Zayn was debating whether or not to have a chocolate or vanilla cupcake when Liam bounded over to him. He had a huge grin on his face and looked overjoyed.

Zayn picked up at chocolate cupcake and asked, “What happened?”

Liam continued to smile and said, “I saw a dashing lad standing by himself and decided to swoon him.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and pushed Liam but his stomach was fluttering. The line was cheesy but it had done its job. Zayn was flustered and couldn’t think of a clever response. He just shook his head and bit the cupcake.

Liam laughed and wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist and pulled him into his side. The two of them were so wrapped up in their own world that they didn’t notice Niall staring at them. Niall watched as Liam leaned over and whispered into Zayn’s ear. Niall walked over to Harry and Louis and said, “Are you two seeing what I’m seeing?”

Louis and Harry both turned around and looked at Zayn and Liam. They seemed to be joined at the hip, there was barely any room between them. Harry turned back to Niall and asked, “Are they…dating yet?” Niall shrugged and turned to Louis.

Louis thought about what to say for a minute and then said, “I’m not sure. Honestly. I don’t know.” The three of them stood silent and watched the other two. Harry wasn’t sure _what_ he was watching. They seemed to be flirting but Liam didn’t like Zayn like that, did he? He never said he did, and Harry would never assume, he would hope, but not assume.

“Does Liam like him? Did he tell either of you?” Harry asked. Niall and Louis both shook their heads no. Louis hated lying to Harry but Liam had made him promise not to tell anyone. Of course, Harry could tell Louis was lying. They made eye contact and had a full conversation with one look. It was understood between the two of them that Louis would not be disclosing whatever information he had.

-=-=-=-

 

The next day Zayn and Liam were in Zayn’s flat playing Fifa yet again. They had just finished a match so Zayn got up to get himself a drink. While he was in the kitchen Liam called out, “Get me one too, hun!”

The sentence was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He froze and even though he couldn’t see Zayn he knew he did too. Liam didn’t say anything as he waited for Zayn to walk back out. He wanted to make a joke about it but he also didn’t want to dismiss it. Zayn walked out and handed Liam a glass of water and sat down facing Liam.

“We need to talk. Again.” Zayn said. Liam nodded and turned his body to Zayn. Zayn was not going to beat around the bush today. “What are we?” he asked.

Liam blinked and said, “We’re friends. Aren’t we?”

Zayn nodded but said, “Of course. But what are we? Are we going to date? Or are we Friends With Benefits? Or just friends?”

Liam sighed and said, “You know what I want us to be.” Zayn nodded so he continued, “I want to go out with you. And I know the only way you will is if me and Dani break up. I’m working on it. I really am. But Modest is not very happy. They want her to stay.”

Zayn took in what Liam said. All of it was true. He is the reason they aren’t dating right now. And as much as Zayn wanted it to stay that way, he also wanted to just say ‘fuck it’ and start dating.

“You know why I don’t want to go out yet Liam. But fuck, I really want to. I just want to kiss you so bad right now, you have no idea.” Zayn said, running a hand down his face.

Liam moved closer to him and said, “Do it. Kiss me. I know exactly how you’re feeling, believe me.”

Zayn moved in closer too. He leaned down to Liam and parted his lips. As his eyes fluttered shut, only one thing ran through his head.

And that’s exactly what he did. Inches from Liam’s face he pulled back. A beat after not feeling Zayn’s lips, Liam opened his eyes and looked at Zayn, who was burning red. Liam sat up in confusion.

“Liam, I want to kiss you. I _really_ do. But I am not dropping what I said. We are starting this relationship on a good foot, not a bad one. So if that means waiting to kiss you, then I will wait.”

Liam frowned but he knew Zayn was right. Instead of pressing the matter, he pulled Zayn into his side and they began a new round of Fifa.

In the middle of the match, Liam’s phone rang. He quickly checked the caller id but then paused the game and answered.

“Hello? Yes. Today? No I can’t. Tomorrow works fine. Yes. Three is good. London office? I’m sure it won’t be a problem. Yes sir. Ok, thank you.”

Liam hung up and said, “That was Modest. I have a meeting tomorrow with them.”

Zayn shook his head and said, “Good luck with that mate.”

The next day at three o’ clock sharp, Liam was sitting in a meeting room. There were four people in the room with him, including Mr. Cleary, the man Zayn had warned him about. He was in charge of the Zayn and Perrie bearding situation. He began speaking first.

“Mr. Payne, thank you for joining us. As you know, we called you a few weeks ago, mentioning that it was crucial that you continue to date your girlfriend Danielle. Unfortunately, just having you two still dating is not diminishing the rumors between you and Mr. Malik.”

Liam didn’t say or do anything. Mr. Cleary waited for a response, but after realizing he wouldn’t be getting one, he cleared his throat and continued.

“We are going to have paparazzi on your next date, which we will arrange. In fact, the date will be tomorrow.  We are thinking a lunch and trip shopping will be most realistic.”

Again, Mr. Cleary waited for a response. Still, he got none.

“Shannon will be accompanying you of course. She will make sure everything goes to plan. Danielle will just think she is there to make sure the paparazzi only get a few pictures. Of course, we are paying for the paparazzi so we will chose the photos, but that’s beside the point. Any questions?”

Liam gave him a blank stare.

Mr. Cleary cleared his throat again and said, “Alright then, be ready by noon. The car will pick you up at your flat.”

The next day couldn’t come any faster. Liam was dreading it. This would be his first date with Danielle since he had figured out he liked Zayn. So things were bound to be a little…different.

Thankfully, the car was only picking him up. Danielle would be getting a different ride. Unfortunately, they arrived at the café at the same time.

Danielle jumped out of the car and went running to Liam and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Liam kissed her back, but felt absolutely nothing. It was bizarre to him how fast things could change.

Danielle seemed thrilled to be there. “Oh Liam I’ve missed you so much! You boys did so wonderfully on tour but I’m so glad to have you back home. We can finally get things back to normal! I’m so excited to spend more time with you.”

Liam gritted his teeth but smiled. “I am too. We just have a few more things but then I think we are done. Or we are at least on a break. Oh! And before I forget, I have something for you.” Danielle looked surprised as he pulled a box out of the car. Inside were a pair of boots, size seven.

“Liam! These are beautiful! Thank you so much!” Dannielle said and then she gave him another kiss before they went into the café.

Al lunch Danielle talked about her dance group, The Cool Kids. She was an amazing dancer, and they would be performing in a big competition with her as their solo performer. She was very nervous and couldn’t stop talking about it. Liam didn’t mind though. It meant he wouldn’t have to lie to her as often if he didn’t have time to talk.

After lunch, the two of them-or three if you count Shannon-went to the shopping center in town. Danielle went into almost every store and tried on outfits for Liam. It was fun, she was great company in Liam’s opinion, but all he wanted to do was tell her that he didn’t like her in the same way anymore. But he couldn’t, so he had to lie to her face all day.

“Do you think this looks good, babe?” asked Danielle. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that accentuated her bodies curves.

Liam nodded and said, “Beautiful Dani. But I always think you look beautiful. Maybe I’m biased.”

Danielle laughed as she walked back into the dressing room to change. “I’m going to get it.” she called out from behind the door.

Liam inwardly sighed but he said, “I’ll buy it for you, no worries.” This would be the fourth red dress she bought today. But Liam wanted to keep her happy, so she could have all the red dresses in the world.

Finally, the date was over and Liam was free to go. When he got home he went straight to Zayn’s flat. He laid on the couch and complained about the date while Zayn cooked himself pasta.

Liam stayed for another two hours that night. They talked the whole time, about noting in particular. It was a very easy and fun conversation and Liam left with a smile on his face.

That night while Zayn was asleep, he had a terrible dream.

_Zayn, Liam, and Danielle sat on Zayn’s couch in his flat. They were talking about a new television show, and Danielle was tucked into Liam’s side._

“But what if Jessica is actually the detective! And we were led to believe it was Samson all along.” Danielle exclaimed. Liam laughed and hugged Danielle tighter to him.

“I think you’re on to something babe.” He said to her after giving her a kiss on the head. She basked in his praise. On the other end of the couch, Zayn was sitting glaring at them. Danielle didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she seemed smug about the fact he was angry at them.

“I’ll be right back Liam.” Danielle said as she got up and went to the bathroom. Once Liam and Zayn were alone, the conversation really started.

“How could you do this to me?” asked Zayn in a broken voice.

Liam smiled maliciously at him and said, “Please, did you really think I liked you! I’m not a _fag_ , I don’t date men! Especially not worthless gay little boys like you.”

Zayn was crying now as he screamed, “You told me you were in love with me! Why would you do that to me! I told you everything! I told you I _loved_ you! What did you have to gain from that!”

Liam laughed and said, “It’s always fun seeing the power and control you have over other people. It’s a game really. You find the weak and helpless people who think you actually care for them and then you rip out their hearts. You were the perfect sample! You were dumb enough to believe I actually loved you. How could anyone ever love you? You’re a _queer_! A _fairy,_ a _pansy_ , a _faggot_ -”

Zayn shot up in bed. He was covered in sweat, his heart racing. Immediately, he burst into tears. All of the things he was afraid were true were just thrown in his face. He gasped in air and tried to calm down. He grabbed his phone to check the time and it blared at bright 3:13 into his eyes. Zayn shakily unlocked it and clicked on Liam’s contact information. He dialed Liam’s number and prayed he would pick up.

Four rings later, a very tired, “Hullo?” rang through the phone. Zayn let out a giant sob causing Liam to wake up instantly.

“Zayn! Zayn what’s wrong? Where are you! Zayn, what happened?” Liam’s voice sounded frantic. All Zayn could do was continue to cry into the phone as Liam talked to him.

“Don’t cry, babe. I’ll be over in two minutes. Don’t cry Zayn. Where’s your key? Never mind, I have one. I’m on my way, it’s ok Zayn.” Liam tried to soothe him more as he ran down the hall to Zayn’s door.

Zayn heard his front door open and heard Liam call his name. Liam didn’t hesitate to run into Zayn’s room and onto the bed to hold him. He threw his arms around Zayn and held him close as sobs racked his body. Zayn was in Liam’s lap, head in the crook of his neck. His head was racing with the words from his dream.

_You’re a faggot. No one will ever love you. Not even Liam You’re worthless. He doesn’t love you. And he never will. Why would he?_

Zayn cried harder as he thought about it. Liam rubbed his hand up and down Zayn’s back in comfort, whispering into his ear.

It was almost an hour later when Zayn finally climbed out of Liam’s lap. He didn’t go far though. He stayed tucked into Liam’s side. After a few minutes of sitting like this, Liam asked quietly, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Zayn shook his head no. Liam rubbed his back and asked, “Do you want to go back to sleep?”

Zayn nodded this time, so Liam removed him from his side and Zayn laid down. Liam got up and grabbed Zayn a clean shirt from his armoire. Zayn put it on and got under his blankets.

_Ask him to stay. You don’t want to sleep alone._

Without Zayn even asking, Liam climbed under the covers next to him. He wrapped an arm around Zayn’s waist and pulled him into his chest. Zayn hummed quietly and snuggled into Liam before being carried off to sleep.

In the morning, Zayn woke up to the sound of someone breathing quietly next to him. He stayed facing the wall as last night’s memories came back to him. He turned over and looked at Liam. He watched him for a while, admiring the rise and fall of his chest. He listened to his even and steady breath. Liam stirred and opened his eyes. He turned slightly and saw Zayn staring at him. He startled but then smiled.

“Morning Sunshine.” Liam said sleepily. Zayn smiled at him and shuffled closer to Liam. He threw his head on Liam’s chest and played with the hem of his shirt. They were quiet for a moment, Liam waiting for Zayn to speak up, which he did.

“Thank you. For last night. Thank you for staying with me.” Zayn said quietly.

Liam nodded as he began to rub Zayn’s back again. “It was no problem Zayn. Do you want to talk about what happened or no?”

Zayn shook his head and whispered, “No, I just want to forget about it.”

Liam didn’t say anything, even though he was dying to know what made Zayn so upset. “I’ll make breakfast, what do you want?” asked Liam as he sat up slowly.

Zayn lifted his head and shrugged. “Whatever you make will be lovely. Thank you Liam. For everything. I mean it.” Liam smiled at Zayn and walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen to begin cooking.

Liam ended up just making eggs, ham, and toast. He called Zayn out to eat and then he served the food. Zayn looked exhausted as he ate, but he had a smile on his face and was talking about the newest instalment of books on his phone.

Liam found himself not paying attention to the words Zayn was saying. He was focusing more on how Zayn spoke and the way he sat and ate. Liam knew he was going down a tricky path. He could feel himself falling harder for Zayn and he knew he shouldn’t feel like this yet. But he didn’t really care if he wasn’t supposed to. He made a mental note to himself to have a chat with Harry to see if he felt like this with Louis. He really hoped the answer was yes. Because this feeling was amazing.  It felt too good, and Liam was selfish, to give it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're getting closer to getting together! Next Chapter? Maybe. Please leave a comment, it really motivates me to write.  
> Next week I may update late because I have plans both Thursday and Friday.  
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!


	10. Breakfast and Breakups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts with Zayn POV but quickly switches to Liam's. This chapter is very domestic and fluffy!

 

_Liam found himself not paying attention to the words Zayn was saying. He was focusing more on how Zayn spoke and the way he sat and ate. Liam knew he was going down a tricky path. He could feel himself falling harder for Zayn and he knew he shouldn’t feel like this yet. But he didn’t really care if he wasn’t supposed to. He made a mental note to himself to have a chat with Harry to see if he felt like this with Louis. He really hoped the answer was yes. Because this feeling was amazing.  It felt too good, and Liam was too selfish, to give it up._

Liam and Zayn ate in a comfortable silence. Zayn was debating whether or not he should tell Liam about his nightmare. He knew Liam wanted to know why he called last night crying, and he knew Liam wasn’t a homophobe, but he didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want Liam to know that he was scared of Liam and Danielle’s relationship.

So he kept it to himself. Liam didn’t push the matter, all he did was make Zayn know he was there for him. He took Zayn’s arm and led him to the couch and held Zayn to his side as they watched TV.

Liam couldn’t stop thinking of how he fast he was falling for Zayn.

_This can’t be normal. How do I feel like this already? Its barely been two months! Does Zayn feel like this? Has he been feeling like this for a year now? Can I ask him?_

Liam opened his mouth to ask but then thought better of it. _What if he doesn’t feel like this. Maybe it’s just me. I need to tell_ someone _this._

“Zayn, let me get up for a second. I need to call Harry.” Liam said as he sat up. Zayn groaned but moved out of the way. Liam walked back to Zayn’s bedroom and dialed Harry’s number.

“Hey Liam.”

“Haz, are you busy later today?”

“No. Louis’ going out with _her_ so I’m just gonna hang here. Why?”

Liam let out a sigh of relief and said, “Can I come over? I have something important I need to talk to you about.”

There was a hint of nervousness in Liam’s voice when he asked. Harry was going to question it but stopped himself. They would most likely be talking about whatever was making him nervous. Harry was just glad Liam was coming over so he would have something else to focus on instead of where Louis was.

“Sure, stop by whenever you’re ready. I’ll be here.”

Liam hung up and went back over to Zayn. “I need to go see Harry for a bit, but do you want me to stay and go later? Or go now?” Liam asked.

Zayn responded, “You can go now. No worries. I’ll be fine.” He gave Liam a reassuring smile and then turned back to the tv.

Before going to Harry’s, Liam made a quick stop at his flat to change and wash up. He brushed his hair and teeth and then put on clean clothes.

Liam knocked on the door of Harry and Louis’ flat and waited. Harry threw open the door with a smile and invited Liam in. They sat on the couch and Harry began talking.

“What happened?” he asked as Liam stared at the ceiling.

“I-are you in love with Louis?”

Harry gave him a weird look and answered, “Um, yeah I am. Are _you_ in love with Louis?”

Liam kicked Harry and said, “No. I meant were you in love with Louis. When you first met. Like, how long did it take for you to realize you were in love with him?” Liam was now looking at Harry as he answered.

“I think I knew I was going to be in love with him when we met. But I don’t think I finally admitted it until the first two months passed. I remember where we were. It was right after the _Viva La Vita_ performance.”

Liam asked, “Were you scared?”

“Terrified. I was a sixteen year old boy telling a boy he’d known barely four months that I loved him. I didn’t know what I was supposed to do. I didn’t really think Louis was going to say it back. But he looked at me and said, ‘Oh thank God, I thought I was crazy for thinking that already.’”

Liam took in a shaky breath and said, “Harry I…I think I’m in love with Zayn.”

Harry wasn’t sure how to react. He didn’t want to say how it was almost obvious that he liked Zayn but he also didn’t want to pretend to be shocked.

He opted for asking, “How long have you been in love with him?”

“A day? A month? Forever? I don’t know Harry and I’m freaking out. This is going too fast, we aren’t even _dating_  yet and I’m ready to tell him I love him!” Liam rubbed a hand down his face and let out an exasperated sigh.

Harry reached over and placed a comforting hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s ok. You don’t need to freak out over this. Just think. You’ve known Zayn for almost three years, you know practically everything about him. Now that you’ve realized how you felt about him, it’s scary. But you don’t have to freak out.”

Harry removed his hand and continued to say, “You two already passed the ‘get to know each other’ phase and when you start dating, you’ll already be in the ‘comfortable enough around each other to fart in the same room’. But it’s not going to change anything between you two. Now you’ll just have the perks of being able to kiss Zayn whenever you want.”

Liam nodded but said, “You’re right, but I’m _in love_ with Zayn. What if he doesn’t feel the same way about me?”

Harry shook his head, “There’s no way Zayn isn’t in love with you too Liam. He didn’t just _not_ date anyone for two years because he couldn’t get a girl.”

Liam nodded to himself. “I guess. I just-maybe he doesn’t you know? Maybe he just wants a casual dating thing.”

Harry sighed but smiled warmly and said, “Liam, did you not hear a word I've just said? Have you just been ignoring everything the two of you have done these past weeks?”

Liam blushed as he remembered what happened in his hotel room. “No, but I-”

“Liam, he loves you. Trust me. But if you’re still worried talk to him about it. He’s definitely in love with you.” Harry finished with a look that said it wasn’t up for discussion.

Liam nodded and stood up. He said goodbye to Harry and left to go back to Zayn.

He used his own key to open Zayn’s door. Zayn was still on the couch watching the TV. Liam sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around Zayn’s shoulders.

Zayn kept his eyes on the TV but asked, “How’d it go?”

Liam shrugged and said, “Fine.”

Zayn turned to him and asked, “What’d you guys talk about?”

Liam shifted and answered, “Uhm, nothing really. Just about Eleanor.”

Zayn knew Liam was lying but he nodded anyway.

They spent the next hour watching TV and then switched to playing Zayn’s X-box. They played that for almost two hours until Liam checked the clock and realized it was already 10:30 pm.

“Oh shit, it’s late. You want some food?” Liam asked as he stood up to go to Zayn’s kitchen. Zayn nodded and called out, “Yeah, I have a frozen pizza in the freezer. Heat it up.” Liam did as he was told and then set the timer for twenty minutes.

Once the pizza was done, they went to the kitchen to eat.

“Are you planning on staying here tonight or are you going home?” Zayn asked, trying not to sound to desperate, even though he wanted Liam to stay.

Liam answered quickly, “I was going to stay actually. Just because I’m here. But I could go if you want.” He mentally slapped himself for answering like that, but when he looked at Zayn, he had a giant smile on his face.

“No, you can stay. Your spare toothbrush is still here so you don’t have to go get your other one. And you can borrow one of my shirts if you want.” Liam nodded and laughed to himself. “What’s so funny?” Zayn asked, sounding nervous.

Liam laughed a little more before saying, “It’s not you. It’s just, other times when I’ve stayed over it wasn’t like this y’know?”

Zayn shook his head in confusion. “This is the first time that I’m staying over when we both like each other. So it’s kind of different.” Zayn stared at him blankly.  “I don’t know maybe it’s just me.” Liam said hurriedly, hoping he didn’t cause the night to become awkward.

Zayn smiled then and said, “I knew what you meant. It’s just, I’ve always liked you? So it’s always been like that for me.”

Liam frowned and said, “Well this time it is different for both of us. Because now you’re going to have to think that I could kiss you. And I could. Maybe I will.” Liam ended with a cheeky smile. Zayn kicked him from under the table and laughed.

“I suppose I do. And you’ll have to try not to get a boner from watching me change.” Zayn replied easily, causing Liam to blush. They both started laughing then as Zayn made kissy faces.

Later on, Zayn and Liam went to Zayn’s room to change and go to sleep. Zayn threw off his shirt and then turned to Liam with a smile. Liam was openly checking him out.

“Oi! Eyes up here mate.” Zayn joked and he threw his jeans at Liam.

Liam laughed, “Sorry, sorry.” and he took off his own shirt. Now _Zayn_ was checking him out. Liam raised his eyebrows and said, “The same rule applies to you.” Zayn shrugged with a smile and put on his pajamas.

After they both washed up, Zayn climbed into his bed and faced Liam.

“You’re sleeping here, right?”

Liam answered as he climbed into the bed as well. “Course I am. C’mere.” He held his arms open for Zayn to go into.

Zayn snuggled down and sighed peacefully. Liam wrapped his arms loosely around Zayn and closed his eyes. They fell asleep almost instantly, listening to the sound of one another breathing.

In the morning, Liam woke up first. Zayn was still laying on his chest. He ran a hand softly through Zayn’s hair and sighed in content. He thought about what Harry said yesterday. _Should I tell him now? Harry is probably right. Zayn is in love with me. Right?_

Zayn began to stir so Liam moved his hand. Zayn sat up slowly and glanced at Liam, who had a smile on his face.

“Morning Zayn.” said Liam. Zayn grunted in response and laid back down. “No come on. Get up Zayn. I’ll make breakfast again.”

Even slower than last time, Zayn sat up. He glared at the clock and rubbed his eyes. Liam untangled their legs and stood up. He went to the bathroom and washed up before going to make breakfast.

He found a waffle maker and waffle mix stuffed in the back of Zayn’s pantry. He took it out, cleaned it, and began cooking.

Zayn walked out of the bathroom a little while later. “I didn’t even know I had that.” he said as he watched Liam pour more batter into the waffle cooker.

“I found it in the bottom of your pantry. It’s brand new.” Liam finished the last of the batter and brought over the plate of waffles to the table. They both took two and started eating. As they ate, Liam’s phone rang. He checked the number, and it was Danielle.

“Uhm…it’s Dani. One second.” Liam answered and left the kitchen.

“Hey Dani.” Liam rushed out.

“Hey babe, everything alright?” Danielle asked.

“Yeah, I’m just at Zayn’s.” Liam said, waiting for her to get mad.

“Again? How come you’re never at Harry’s or Niall’s? You know how I feel about you hanging out with Zayn alone.”

Liam rolled his eyes and thought _You have good reason to be worried._

Instead of saying that, Liam said, “Zayn and I are best friends! I’m going to hang at his flat all the time. I don’t understand why you don’t like him.”

Danielle sighed into the phone, “Liam, I don’t want to fight. I’m sorry. But you know how I get. We both know he fancies you. I just don’t want him to get any ideas. It’d be the same if I knew a girl had a crush on you.”

“I know Dani. It’s just…never mind. You’re right. I’m sorry too.”

They stayed on the phone a little while longer until Liam told her he was leaving Zayn’s flat and needed to say goodbye.

When he walked back to the living room, Zayn was scrolling through twitter on his laptop.

“I’m gonna head out Zayn. I need to shower and clean my flat. I’ll call you later.” Liam said standing next to the door. Zayn looked up and blew Liam a kiss before saying goodbye.

Once Liam was home, he showered and started to tidy up the place. As he cleaned, he got an idea. He grabbed his phone and dialed Management. The phone picked up instantly.

“Hello this Modest Management, my name is Kira, how may I help you?”

“Hi, this is Liam Payne from One Direction. Could I speak to Simon Cleary please?”

“Sure thing, I’ll connect you to his phone.” A few moments later Mr. Cleary’s voice rang out.

“Hello?”

“Hello Mr. Cleary. This is Liam Payne, I would like to schedule a meeting please.”

Ten minutes later, Liam had a meeting with his ‘Beard Team’ for tomorrow at 11:00 am.

-=-=-=-

The next day, Liam was up at nine and ready by nine thirty. He spent the rest of the time rehearsing what he was going to say. The car arrived at ten fifteen and Liam was in the building at ten fifty.

“Good Morning, Mr. Cleary.”

“Hello Mr. Payne. Please begin.”

Liam took a deep breath and started. “Danielle and I have been dating for almost three years. Many people would expect the next move to be engagement. But  I highly doubt you people want that to happen.”

A few of the men and women in the room shared a few glances as Liam continued. “Danielle thinks we are still dating. If you want someone you can tell what to do, and have control over the relationship, you’re going to have to hire someone.” Liam finished his statement and sat back down.

Mr. Cleary cleared his throat and said, “You’re right. We will take this into consideration. We will obviously need to have more meetings before anything is settled, but you bring up a valid point. Thank you.”

Liam left the meeting feeling extremely confident and proud of himself.

-=-=-=-

In September, the boys were busy preparing for the ITunes Festival. That meant that they were back in a hotel. The boys were all excited and ready to perform. A week before their performance, Liam was sitting watching TV with Louis. His mind was reeling, and he needed advice from the only person he could trust with what he was going to say. He turned to Louis and said, "Hey, can I ask you something?" Louis turned to him and saw how serious he looked. He nodded and muted the television.

"Alright, what's the matter?"

Liam took a deep breath and said, "I want to break up with Danielle. I've wanted to since June, but Management and all that. But after some more meetings with them, I proposed an idea. To make the breakup seem 'normal' as they put it, we are breaking up due to stress on the relationship. Because of our busy schedules. But, I want to ask out Zayn. Like, now. I can't wait any longer y'know? The breakup will be public after the Festival. So..." Liam realized he was rambling and smiled sheepishly.

Louis was a bit confused and asked, "So, you want to ask him out before the breakup is public?" Liam nodded his head so Louis continued, "So just ask him out!"

Liam rolled his eyes. "I can't! It needs to be special. I want him to know I'm serious. We’ve been waiting for this for months. The last time didn't exactly work out, remember. Zayn punched a wall."

This time Louis rolled his eyes, "That was because you were still dating Danielle. Now you know that you are going to break up right? So break up with her like, tomorrow or something, so Zayn doesn't have to worry."

Liam pondered for a minute then said, "Well, what if...yeah I guess you're right. I'll just call her now I guess."

Louis' jaw dropped and he said, "Are you kidding mate! She was your girlfriend! You need to do it face to face!"

Liam nodded again and said, "Ok ok it's just…she doesn't know she's been a beard for like, three months so I've kind of been avoiding her. I just feel bad. And besides I can't lie to her face."

Louis shrugged and said, "Fine do what you want." He turned his attention back to the television.

"I still uhm, need help with the Zayn thing." Liam said quietly.

Louis' face brightened, "Oh right! Ok do you want it to be romantic? Cute? Funny?" Liam thought for a second. None of those ideas really captured his attention. Louis noticed and then added, "Scary?" Liam shot him a look and then he got it.

"It needs to be more…Zayn. Nothing to extravagant, but something that will blow him away."

Louis smirked and said, "I just want you to know, this is not an engagement." Liam smacked his arm but started to chuckle. They discussed the matter until they finally had the perfect plan.

The next day Liam met up with Danielle. He was dreading what was about to happen. He spotted Danielle getting out of her car and walking over. They were meeting up in a park. When she saw Liam she smiled sadly and then sat down across from him. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Liam gasped and started to choke on the air. "It's ok. I've known for a few weeks that this wasn't like it used to be. I just hope we can still be friends?"

Liam finally recovered and said, "I..yeah we can still be friends." She smiled at him, and then Liam remembered what Management told him to say. "It's just been stressful trying to work around our schedules. You have your dancing and I have the band. I'm sorry."

Danielle nodded, "No, I know. The Cool Kids is really taking off. I'm sorry too." They sat there for a few minutes before Liam said he had practice at 4:30 and needed to get back (It was a lie). Danielle nodded and then they hugged and went their separate ways.

When Liam got home Louis asked him how it went and Liam told him. Louis was proud of him for doing it correctly and then he told Liam what he got for the 'Zayn Plan B' project. Liam was going to ask him out tomorrow. So far, only Louis knew he had broken up with Danielle. He was going to reveal it to Zayn tomorrow. An hour later the boys did have practice. Finally they went to bed, Zayn oblivious to what was being planned.

The next day, the boys didn't have practice until 4:00, so Liam was going to make the most of that time. Zayn got up at 11:00, just as Liam had predicted. He had cereal and then put the bowl in the sink for someone else to clean. "Hey Zayn?" Zayn looked up at Liam and Liam continued, "Come with me for a walk. Be outside in five minutes." Liam said and then he turned around and went outside. Zayn was puzzled, but he went to get dressed anyway. Ten minutes later, Zayn walked outside to meet Liam. Paddy was standing there holding a balloon with the Batman logo on it. He handed the balloon to Zayn without talking and then he waited. Zayn took the balloon with a smile. "Follow me." Liam said and then took Zayn's hand. Zayn's heart sped up like it always did when Liam was around. Paddy was a few steps behind them, just as Liam had asked. They were walking through the town and talking.

"So, I've been thinking." said Liam as he lead them into an empty bakery. He pulled out Zayn's chair and then sat down. "We both know we have feelings for each other. I know you like me, you know I like you. So, why don't we act on those feelings? Oh that's right! _Danielle_."

Zayn was grinning at Liam with a slightly puzzled look on his face.  _What's going on_....Zayn wondered. Liam continued to speak with a big smile on his lips, "Well, I have some good news. Danielle and I are broken up." Just then, Louis walked out from behind the counter, holding a tray of cupcakes.

He put them down in front of Zayn and Liam and said, "Don't worry, I didn’t make them." and then he winked and left the shop. Liam's smile widened as he searched Zayn's face. Zayn stopped breathing but then he smiled slowly.

"Really? You broke up?" Liam nodded again and Zayn smiled brighter than the sun. "Are you...really!"

Liam laughed and said, "Yes really! Have a cupcake!" Zayn looked down at the cupcakes, which were superhero themed. He picked up the Batman cupcake and bit into it. He also picked up the Flash cupcake and handed it to Liam. Liam giggled and bit into his as well. After finishing his cupcake Zayn froze _. Wait. Does this mean we can.._

_"_ Can we?" Zayn asked and Liam nodded.

"Zayn Malik, would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?" Zayn smiled and nodded.

"Actually, I wouldn't want to rush into things." Zayn said, grinning like a fool.

"Shut up Zayn." Liam said fondly as he got up to hug Zayn.

The way home, Zayn and Liam walked hand and hand down the road. Louis carried the tray of cupcakes and walked next to Paddy to give the new couple some space. Once inside, Liam and Zayn were yelling for Niall and Harry. They came rushing down the stairs, looking very worried. "What is it! What happened!" They said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Liam looked at Zayn, and Zayn looked at Liam. Then at the same time they shouted, "He asked me out!" "I asked him out!" Niall and Harry looked confused, but then started cheering. Louis joined in and started jumping around the room like a maniac. Finally everyone calmed down enough to congratulate Liam and Zayn. They were beaming and honestly never looked happier.

"Who wants cupcakes!" Liam shouted and they all cheered again as they ran into the kitchen. Niall took Green Lantern, Harry took Iron Man, Liam took Captain America, Zayn took the Hulk, and everyone practically forced Louis to take Superman. At practice that day, everyone seemed to have enough energy to continue for a week. Back home they celebrated the only way they knew how. By watching a movie. This time Zayn and Liam were allowed to choose so they picked  _Journey 2: The Mysterious Island._ They were finally cuddling as a couple while watching a movie. And you know what? Zayn could get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeep!! They're dating! Finally! Did you guys like how they got together? Now we can get more make out scenes! I was going to keep the scene where they start dating for next chapter but I couldn't wait. I hope you all liked it!


	11. I Can't Believe We're Dating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Zayn POV

_"Zayn Malik, would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?"_

-=-=-=-

Zayn woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed. He stretched his arms up over his head and let them fall, accidentally smacking Liam in the face. Liam sputtered awake and sat up, directly into Zayn’s still outstretched arm.

Liam rubbed his nose in pain saying, “Oi mate, if you didn’t want to go out you could have said no.”

Zayn laughed out a soft apology and laid his head on Liam’s chest. He hummed in content.

“Do you want to order room service alone or with the others?” Liam asked quietly, his hand raking through Zayn’s hair.

“Alone. I want to stay like this forever.” Zayn said softly. Liam leaned over and picked up the hotel phone. He ordered a simple breakfast for both of them and then wrapped an arm back around Zayn.

“I never imagined this would happen. I thought you were going to hate me if you found out.” Zayn admitted.

Liam pulled him tighter and said, “I didn’t either. But it did and I’m so happy it did Zayn.” Liam placed a kiss on Zayn’s head before lifting Zayn up and going to the bathroom.

When he finished washing up, Zayn was answering the door and getting the food. They ate on the bed watching the news and talking.

“Modest has me scheduled for another date with Perrie in a few days. They’re trying to squeeze it in before the Festival.” Zayn said after he finished chewing. Liam frowned but nodded his head.

Zayn’s phone buzzed on the table with a message from Paul. Practice had been moved from twelve to three today. Not that Zayn minded, now he had more time to relax.

Except just as he was putting his phone down it started to ring. Zayn checked the caller id and groaned. _Of fucking course_.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Malik, we’ve bumped back your practice today. Perrie is down the road from you, at a café. Paul knows and should be getting a car to drive you. Shannon will meet you there.” Mr. Cleary’s voice rang out.

“Sir, I’m not actually fre-” Zayn tried to say but was cut off.

“This is not up for discussion. You’ll be there until two thirty.” Zayn checked the clock, which read eleven ten. “We need a few more paparazzi pictures to hold onto and release accordingly.”

Without saying goodbye, the other line went dead. Zayn was left holding his phone up to his ear in shock.

Liam gave him a quizzical look and asked, “What happened?”

Zayn sighed and answered, “Today’s my date. I’ve got to get ready. This is bullshit Liam. Complete and utter bullshit.” Zayn muttered in frustration.

Liam put down his plate and wrapped Zayn in a hug. “You’ll be back for practice it will go by fast, don’t even think about it.”

Zayn sighed again, “I just wanted to spend the day with you. I’ll see you later though.” Zayn sat up and gave Liam a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his clothes and heading to shower.

Once he was redressed the car was outside waiting for him. He gave Liam one more kiss before leaving. The car ride only took five minutes so they got there at twelve fifteen. Perrie was sitting at a table outside and she stood up to great Zayn. The paps got their kiss on first try, so they quickly made their way back to the table and sat down.

Perrie gave Zayn a quick once over and said, “You seem happy. What happened?”

Zayn laughed and said, “Well, Liam asked me out yesterday!”

Perrie screamed and threw her fork onto the ground in surprise. “Zayn! This is wonderful! Oh I told you he would! How’d he do it? I want to know _everything._ ”

Zayn blushed but complied. “It was really sweet actually. We went to a bakery in town and he bought cupcakes for me. They were super hero themed, isn’t that sick?”

Perrie nodded her head with a smile so Zayn continued, “And then he told me he had broken up with Danielle, since that was the reason we weren’t going out in the first place, and then he asked me! It was really sweet Perrie, I’ll text you a picture of the cupcakes.”

Perrie had a soft smile on her face as she said, “Zayn, he’s perfect,” she reached out and placed her hand on top of Zayn’s, “and that sounds so wonderful. I’m so excited for you two! We’ve got to hang out together, all three of us. Actually, both our bands should get together soon, throw a little party.”

_That doesn’t sound like a bad idea_ Zayn thought. “That sounds really fun. We’ll have to go around our schedules though.”

Perrie’s eyes lit up in delight, “Oh it will be great Zayn! You’ve got to hear Jade’s hair drier story, it’s hilarious. I’d tell you now, but she tells it way better.”

They spent the rest of the date talking about their families. Perrie told a hilarious story about her brother Jonnie accidentally locking her out of the house when they were younger. It ended with Perrie being stuck in a window and her sister crying.

When the car arrived, Zayn and Perrie posed for a few ‘candid’ shots. They walked hand and hand down the road until the photographer was satisfied. Then Zayn gave Perrie a hug and kiss on the cheek and he got in the car and headed to practice.

The other boys were already on the stage when Zayn walked in. They hadn’t started rehearsal yet but they already broke two microphones. Zayn, almost drunk on happiness, ran on to the stage and tackled Liam onto the ground before kissing him hard on the lips. He turned to the other three boys and said, “This is my boyfriend! Can you believe it?”

They all laughed and Niall said, “I swear to Jesus, if you two start making out when I’m around, I’m leaving the band. I am not dealing with half of you blokes kissing while I’m singing.” Niall thought for a second before mumbling, “ I need to get myself a girlfriend.”

Again the other boys laughed. Once they settled down, they began practicing. They sang all six songs twice, which meant they were practicing for two hours. Practice was great, the boys were excited to be singing with all these other famous celebrities. Niall claimed that he was going to snog someone, but that definitely wasn’t going to happen.

Back at the hotel, the boys all went up to Niall’s room to hang out. Zayn and Liam were sitting on the arm chair together, Harry and Niall were on the bed and Louis was in the bathroom. He walked out wiping his hands on his jeans and said, “So lads, how’s couple life treating ya?”

Zayn and Liam broke out into matching grins. Zayn looked at Liam before saying, “Couldn’t be better.”

Liam on the other hand said, “He’s already punched me twice and tackled me to the ground. It’s kind of painful.” Zayn threw his head back and laughed. Liam watched him with a fond smile. “And the best part is, I get to do this.” Liam said as he turned Zayn’s face to his and locked their lips in a chaste kiss.

Harry mumbled under his breath, “Not like you didn’t do that before hand.” which made Niall cackle and Louis slap him on the arm. Harry waited for Niall to  stop laughing before asking, “No but seriously, how many times did you guys kiss?”

Liam turned bright red but Zayn had a thoughtful look on his face. “Well…there was the elevator kiss, then truth or dare, and then in your hotel room. Oh and then you _almost_ kissed me in my flat.” Liam covered his face with his hand and laughed.

Niall gasped and exclaimed, “Liam you _dog._ Are you corrupting Zayn? He’s no good for you Zayn, he’s a trouble maker.” Zayn threw one of the chair’s pillows at Niall, who threw himself off the bed with a yell.

Everyone stayed in Niall’s room for another hour before calling it a night and going to their own rooms. Harry and Louis went to theirs and Zayn and Liam went to theirs.

Zayn and Liam went to their room and changed into their pajamas.

“What do you want to do when we get back to our flat?” asked Zayn, not realizing he said ‘our’. Liam froze for a moment but didn’t correct Zayn.

He climbed into bed next to Zayn and said, “Probably bring more of my stuff over.”

Zayn nodded in response. They laid in silence, Liam thinking about the same thing that had bugged him the night before. He didn’t want to bring it up so soon, but it was weighing down on him.

“Zayn, are you…are you going to tell your parents?” he asked slowly, watching the change of expression on Zayn’s face.

“I was planning to. I don’t really think this is something we should keep from them. But they don’t know-I never told them that I-I never came out.” Zayn was breathing shallowly. Liam rested his hand on his knee in comfort.

“I’m not either. This all happened so fast, I didn’t think I fancied boys until a month ago. How do you think they’ll take it?” Liam asked quietly.

Zayn didn’t respond for a minute. “Well? They seem fine with Louis and Harry.  And they aren’t against gay people so…” Zayn trailed off and let silence fall over them again. Liam pulled Zayn into his side and closed his eyes.

“It will be fine. I know it will.” Liam said, placing a kiss on top of Zayn’s head. “Night Zayn.”

“Good night babe.” Zayn said as he snuggled closer to Liam.

The boys only had a few more days to prepare for the Festival. Today they were doing wardrobe and promo. They were meeting with the stylist early, at eight, in the arena. Zayn dozed off in the car ride there, warmth radiating off of Liam.

When they arrived Zayn had two cups of tea before he was fully awake.

_I don’t know why we even have to come to wardrobe. They’re just going to put us in the same outfits as usual._ Zayn thought to himself as a stylist held up different options for the boys.

Lo and behold, Zayn was correct. Harry was in his signature blazer, Louis and Liam in casual button ups, Niall in a t shirt, and himself in a black jacket. Even if they always wore similar outfits, Zayn had to admit they always looked amazing. He checked himself out in the mirror a few times, eyes scanning over his bum and chest.

Liam came up behind him and said, “You look great, no worries.”

Zayn scoffed and replied, “I know. Why do you think I’m looking?” Liam mock gasped and slapped Zayn on the arm.

“King of Humility right here, ladies and gentleman.” Liam said with his hands wrapped around his mouth. Zayn laughed at him and continued to examine his reflection.

"Alright boys! Show time!" September 20 had finally arrived. The boys were performing for the ITunes Festival today. They were all set to go on stage and crush it. Backstage they practiced harmonies until Louis threw his earplugs at Niall. This started a war of headphones flying across the room. Before it could get to out of control, they were called on stage.

On stage they were joking around and just acting crazy. Niall did a little dance for the crowd, causing the whole arena to explode in cheers. Then, nearing the end of one of their songs, Zayn turned to Liam and sang the last line to him. Alone. In front of hundreds of people. And Liam loved it. He started giggling and couldn't stop because  _Zayn Malik_ his  _boyfriend_  just serenaded him. And it was pretty damn adorable.

Liam and Zayn couldn't keep their hands to themselves either. They were always reaching out to hold the one another and trying to be subtle about it. (They weren't). The other three boys were so happy for them, and couldn't help but smile when they caught them acting all cute on stage. The crowd also seemed to pick up on the extra energy, and seemed more excited than usual. Niall, Harry, and Louis were doing everything they could to make Zayn and Liam stand next to each other. Niall even pushed Zayn closer to Liam during bows, who happily wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

The after party was amazing. No cameras, no interviewers, no fans. These were always the greatest parties because the boys could finally let loose. Louis and Harry could be themselves and now, for the first time, Zayn and Liam could be a couple in front of other people. All five of them headed straight for the bar and bought a round of drinks. They mingled with the other celebrities, Louis and Harry were talking to Ed Sheeran, Niall was telling a hilarious drinking story to P!nk, and Zayn and Liam were chatting to Jessie J.

They stood with Liam’s arm around Zayn’s waist. A subtle way of saying they were together, but not making out in the corner of the dance floor. Although that wouldn’t be a bad option. Nick Grimshaw walked up to them when they went back to the bar. He looked at their locked hands and cocked an eyebrow.

“Are you two together?” Nick asked. Zayn and Liam both nodded and Nick’s face split into a smile. “About time you two! Congratulations.” The three of them spoke for a while longer until Nick excused himself to talk to Rita Ora.

"Alright lads, we got an interview today so let's get moving!" Paul shouted. It was two days after the ITunes Festival and the boys were being interviewed in Germany. When they got there they took their seats on the couch, Liam and Zayn sitting as close together as possible.  _Don't be too obvious_ Zayn told himself. All he wanted to do was hold Liam, now that he was finally his. The interview went well, except for the fact Louis choose the absolute worst time to crack a joke. Harry had just been asking what they had done yesterday when Louis said, "Trying to walk." The boys all laughed and Zayn chuckled slightly before hurriedly answering Harry. He was on edge that management would find out about him and Liam.

Zayn knew that Louis was making the joke mostly to Harry, since Zayn saw him trying to catch Harry's eye, but he couldn't help feel like Louis was testing him even though he knew Louis would never do something like that on camera. The rest of the interview went smoothly, and then it was time for an interview with just Liam and Zayn.

They were seated on the same couch as before, still sitting as close as ever, yet the rest of the couch was vacant. Zayn tried to keep his arm loosely around the back of Liam, but Liam would move away every few minutes.

_Oh god, are they watching us? Do they know we're together?_ Liam thought to himself as he glanced at the handlers off camera. They seemed somewhat oblivious to Zayn's arm, except for one man. Liam moved away from Zayn again  _I hope Zayn's not upset. He won't think anything's wrong will he?_  After each time Liam moved away, he always moved back, getting closer to Zayn each time. He didn't want Zayn to think he didn't want to be near him, but they couldn't exactly cuddle together could they?

Before he could think into the matter any longer, the interviewer said to Zayn, "And I know your girlfriend just arrived. I saw her outside!" Liam turned to Zayn with a sad smile, but quickly turned away. Meanwhile, Zayn was making it all too clear he wasn't as thrilled as expected to hear his girlfriend came to see him. He smiled falsely, and then it dropped as quickly as it had come. After what seemed like an eternity, they passed the subject and moved on with the interview.

After the interview, Zayn and Liam were waiting around the studio for their next interview. It was almost time, and Liam seemed pretty tense. "What's wrong babe?" asked Zayn.

Liam turned to him and opened his mouth but then closed it again. He ended up just saying, "Nothing." and turning back around.

Zayn grabbed onto his wrist and whispered, "Hey, you can tell me."

Liam turned around and whispered back, "It's stupid. You're gonna laugh at me." Zayn put his hand under Liam's chin and lifted his head up so they were looking at each other.

"I'd never laugh at you Liam. Please tell me."

Liam sighed and said, "It's just, after that interview thing, I'm kind of jealous of Perrie." mumbled Liam, looking down again.

"What? Why?" Zayn asked.

"It's just that, you can talk about _her_ and how much you love _her_ , but you can't tell them about me."

Zayn pulled Liam in close for a hug before saying, "But I _don't_ love her. I never have and never will. I always loved you, from the beginning."

Liam finally looked up again and whispered even softer, "Really?"

"Really." Zayn couldn't find any other words to describe how much he loved Liam, so he did the only thing he knew would get the point across. He leaned in and kissed Liam, and even though they had kissed before, he still felt a tingle on his lips. The first time he kissed Liam, he didn't know what was going to happen. It was forced and awkward, and everyone was watching him. This time it was soft and sure, both of them knowing it was what they wanted. Zayn pulled back first, and Liam made a soft, sad, whimper which made Zayn chuckle quietly. "Someone might see us." and sure enough, someone rounded the corner, staring at their phone, which gave Zayn and Liam just enough time to fix their shirts and step away from each other.

The man looked up from his phone and said, "Oh! There you are, come this way, you're needed for the interview. Neither Zayn or Liam could keep their smiles off during the interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I am going to be EXTREMELY busy all of next week and the week after that. So I don't think I will be able to post a new chapter next week. I will try, but the schedule might be switched from updating every week to every two weeks. I don't want to switch it, since I've been pretty consistent, but I have a lot of work I need to finish these next few weeks.


	12. My Flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Zayn POV

A few days later, on September 27, the boys were doing another interview. This time, there were two couches in the area. Harry, Louis, and Niall sat on one, while Liam and Zayn sat together on the other. Once again, they were sitting as close together as possible. Harry was answering a question about the tour, and Zayn and Liam were sitting on the couch laughing. Nothing unusual was happening, but they just continued to laugh.

The laughter died down though, when Harry said, staring straight at Zayn, "I think on tour, you learn a lot about yourself and you just kind of experience so many new things." Harry’s gaze was so strong Zayn felt like he was seeing inside his soul.

Harry had chosen his words very carefully with that statement, and judging by Zayn's reaction, the message had been received. When Zayn heard Harry, he quickly glanced at Liam before putting his arm around the back of Liam's part of the couch. Because, yeah Harry, you do learn a lot about yourself on tour.

Throughout the interviews that day, Liam stayed tucked into Zayn's side. It was as if he needed to reassure himself that he Zayn was there and he wasn't leaving. And Liam couldn't care less whether or not someone would question it because he wanted to be able to feel Zayn against him. He had waited for ever to be able to snuggle into his boyfriend (Albeit Zayn had waited longer) and no one could stop him now.

After the interviews, the boys went to Niall’s flat to decompress from their long day. Liam needed some well-earned cuddle time and Zayn was happy to comply. Zayn was holding him and he was snuggled into the crook of Zayn's neck. He was over joyed that he was finally dating Zayn, but he was also somewhat sad about his break up with Danielle. He had had feelings for her in the beginning, so he was sad to have ended the relationship, even if the past few months with her had been quite rocky. Zayn could sense that Liam was upset, so he held him tight and whispered comforts into his ear. The other lads allowed them their space and didn't say anything when Zayn started talking out loud to Liam, even though the T.V. was on.

“What’s wrong babe?”

Liam snuggled further into Zayn and said, “It’s nothing. Just…Danielle.”

Zayn stiffened at the mention of her name, but didn’t audibly voice his disgust. “What about her?” He asked with concern.

“Nothing bad Zayn, don’t worry. It’s only-we were dating for real y’know? For like almost two years. So I’m just a little bummed about the breakup. Don’t get me wrong though, I would have broken up with her months ago to date you, but breakups just get me down.”

Zayn rubbed a hand up and down Liam’s back in comfort. “Of course. I understand, you two were dating. It’s normal Liam, don’t feel guilty about it.”

Liam looked up at Zayn and locked their lips together as a silent thank you.

A few hours later Harry and Louis said their goodbyes and headed back to their flat. Zayn stood up and stretched. He held his hand out and pulled Liam up next to him.

“Whose flat are we going to?” Zayn asked through a yawn.

Liam blushed, “Yours I s’pose. Most of my luggage from tour is still there.”

Zayn smiled and ducked his head. They mumbled goodbyes to Niall and left his flat hand in hand. Niall watched them leave with a smile on his face.

When they flicked the light on at Zayn’s, the first thing that Liam saw was all his stuff strewn about. Four pairs of his shoes were at the door, one of his shirts was left on the couch from last night’s make out session, and his keys were on the kitchen counter.

Liam could tell they were both thinking the same thing. _Why not move in?_ but they kept their mouths shut and went to get ready for bed. Zayn opened his armoire and pulled out one of Liam’s shirt. He took off his shirt and threw it in the hamper before putting on Liam’s shirt. Liam took off his own shirt and then went to brush his teeth.

He finished washing up and walked back to the bedroom, letting Zayn into the bathroom. Liam laid down and got settled as he waited for Zayn to come back. While he waited he thought about what it would be like to share a flat with Zayn. _We’re practically already living together. Should I ask him? Maybe this is going too fast. But_ _all my stuff is here. And I’ve spent almost every night here since we’ve been back._

Zayn walked back in, interrupting Liam’s train of thought. He climbed into bed and snuggled into Liam’s shoulder. He sighed contently and mumbled, “Goodnight babe.”

Liam pressed a kiss into Zayn’s hair and said, “Night Zayn.” _I love you._ Liam bit back the words so fast he almost choked. Obviously he knew he loved Zayn, but he couldn’t say it out loud. Not yet any way.

-=-=-=-

The boys were halfway through yet another interview, this time with The Chatty Man Alan Carr,  when Perrie and Eleanor were brought up.

"Zayn and Louis, how worried were your girlfriends about you going all across America being chased and screamed at by these girls. Were they worried?" asked the Chatty Man, a permanent smile on his face.

Liam and Harry were both less than happy about this question.Harry coughed and shifted in his seat, but Liam didn’t move a muscle. _It's just a question Liam. Calm down_. he said to himself. Louis took the initiative and answered the question first.

"I think when you're in this type of situation, I think it's important that you have trust in the relationship." Louis said with a tight lip smile. Zayn went for a far shorter response.

"She was cool yeah, she's cool." It was an obvious attempt to end the topic, but Alan had other ideas.

The Chatty Man said to Zayn, with a glimmer in his eye, “And do _you_ get jealous? She’ll have all the lads fanning at her at concerts, won’t she?”

Liam sighed quietly.  _How much longer are we talking about her for?_ He felt guilty for thinking of Perrie like that, since she’s been nothing but nice to Zayn, but _god_ he could not stand talking about her.

Zayn grumbled to himself and then responded, "It's cool." and dropped the subject completely. Alan then took the time to ask Harry about his hook ups. Liam let out a breath and tried to relax. _._

_It's over Liam. She's done being talked about_. But Liam noticed the slight change in Louis' demeanor. _Louis’ dealt with this all before. Maybe he can help you._

He nudged Louis and Louis softly whispered, "Relax Liam." Liam tried to relax, after all Perrie was gone, and made it through the rest of the interview just fine. But after the interview there was some serious cuddle time for both Liam and Zayn and Harry and Louis.

The next day they had nothing planned, so Liam took the opportunity to ask Louis some questions. He knew he could also go to Harry, but he went to  Louis for his other Zayn problems, so why not this. He gave Zayn a kiss before leaving, walking down the hall to Harry and Louis' flat to talk. He knocked on the door and Harry answers and lets him in. "Is Louis home?" he asked quickly.

Harry gave him a confused/worried look before answering, "Yeah, he's up in the bedroom I think. Louis!" Harry calls out.

"What!" came a muffled answer.

"Liam's here! He needs to talk to you I think!" Harry yelled back.

"Liam?" Louis asked back. He walked to the top of the stairs, and saw Liam standing at the doorway. He jogged down the stairs and then stopped in front of Liam. "What's the matter?"

"Erm, well, I kind of need some advice. About the beard thing."

"Oh yeah sure. Let me just put on a shirt." said Louis and he ran back upstairs. Harry hovered awkwardly by the door, not knowing what to do.

"Er, I'll just.." Harry said looking around the room.

Liam quickly answered, "No no! You can help too. Since, y'know, the Eleanor thing." Harry seemed happy that he was asked to help this time, so he and Liam sat down on the couch as Louis ran back down the stairs to them.

"Ok, what seems to be the problem. Other than the obvious." Louis asked as he sat down.

Liam thought for a minute before saying, "Well, how do you guys act so natural and all when Eleanor or like Caroline Flack are brought up?" Harry and Louis looked at each other before

Harry said, "Well it all comes down to knowing that the relationship is fake and that they actually love _you_ , not Eleanor. Or in your case, Perrie."

Louis nodded and then continued, "And, you know that the subject will change in the interview so it won't last forever. You just need to wear a brave face when it starts."

Before Liam could ask another question, Harry added, "I'm guessing you don't want management to give you a beard. So it's important you act nonchalant when they mention Perrie. Or else they might give you a beard for being too obvious."

Liam nodded and asked, "How come you don't have one? I mean, like a 'full time' one?"

Harry smiled tightly and answered, "I put up a very strong fight. I basically told them that if they gave me a full time beard, I was not going to play the part. So we partially agreed that I would only get like, four short ones a year." They continued talking and when Liam finally felt confident that he knew what to do, he said goodbye to Harry and Louis and went back to his flat.

Liam needed to stop at his own flat, just to air it out and open up some windows. Back at his flat, Liam found Zayn was already there, sitting on the couch and watching television. "Hey babe, thought I'd drop by." Zayn said as Liam walked over to greet him. Zayn had already opened the windows, which made Liam smile like an idiot. He hugged him and then headed over to the fridge to get two soda's. He passed one to Zayn and then sat next to him. Zayn wrapped an arm around him and Liam snuggled closer into Zayn. They watched T.V. in a comfortable silence as they thought to themselves.

At the same time, they both said, “We need to talk.” They gave each other surprised looks before breaking out into matching grins.

“You first.” they said simultaneously. Laughter filled the flat and Liam threw his head back.

Zayn calmed down and started, “Ok, I know this will probably seem kind of rushed, but I was thinking we could possibly, if you wanted, you could move in.”

Liam’s face broke into a huge smile and he said, “That would be amazing Zayn. I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

Zayn’s smile hadn’t left his face and he said, “Just so you know, we’re keeping my apartment.” Liam nodded. His flat was the furthest away from the other boys. Zayn’s apartment was on the same floor as Harry and Louis, and Niall’s was one below them.

Liam tackled Zayn onto the couch and littered his face with kisses. “You’re the best Zayn.” _I love you_ he thought again. He gave Zayn a kiss on the lips and said, “When do I start packing?”

Three days later, Liam’s flat was cleared out and his belongings were in Zayn’s, or _their_ flat.  Zayn and Liam decided to swap Zayn’s bed frame with Liam’s, but they kept Zayn’s mattress. They didn’t keep Liam’s armoire since they would be splitting Zayn’s closet and armoire.  Niall, Harry, and Louis helped bring in his stuff, and now that they were done Niall broke out the beers.

“Congratulations you two! Here’s to happiness and health!” Niall said, raising his glass.

Harry frowned and said, “Oi! I’m the only one allowed to make sappy speeches. You’re not even drunk mate.”

“They’re two of my best mates, I’ve been rooting for them for years. They get a flat together, I make a toast.” Niall laughed.

This time Louis frowned and said, “No one made a toast when Haz and I got our flat.”

Niall rolled his eyes and answered, “That’s because you and Harry were already practically married at the X Factor house. ‘Course you’d move in together. Zayn and Li, on the other hand, finally got their heads out of their asses! Congrats again lads.” Niall raised his bottle and the rest followed suit, laughing at Louis’ overdramatic grumbling.

After the boys left, Liam and Zayn were left alone for the first time. Liam took a deep breath and said, “Well, here we are.”

Zayn laughed as he tugged on Liam’s arm, bringing him to the bedroom. He shut the door behind them before taking off his shirt, Liam following suit. Zayn swatted Liam’s hands away, pulling off Liam’s shirt the rest of the way and then tugging off his jeans. He pushed Liam gently onto the bed, climbing onto the bed beside him and laying Liam softly on the pillows.

Zayn inched his way up Liam, kissing up his thighs and stopping at his stomach, sucking on the soft flesh there. Liam let out a soft moan, Zayn settling firmly on his lap and grinding down. Zayn held Liam’s arm down by his sides but Liam broke free in order to bring Zayn’s lips onto his.

Liam easily lifted Zayn up, flipping them around so Zayn was beneath him. He deepened the kiss, both of them moaning into it. Zayn’s hips thrust up into Liam’s, their moans growing louder.

Liam moved down to Zayn’s neck, biting at his skin.

“Fuck, Li.” Zayn breathed out. He shifted his neck up giving Liam more space. Liam lifted his head up to examine his work, and there was a giant banging on the bedroom door.

“Stop fucking in there you two! For fucks sake you just started dating!”, Louis’ voice rang out. Niall’s cackling came next, followed by a low chuckle from Harry.

“Piss off Louis!” Liam yelled out to them. More laughter and yelling from outside came, and Zayn squirmed out from under Liam. He bolted from the bed to the door, revealing Harry and Louis snogging in his hallway.

“Oh Liam, so good!” mocked Harry, grabbing at Louis’ hair and tugging.

“Zayn, fuck, Zayn!” Louis shouted at the top of his lungs, crashing his lips against Harry’s.

Zayn went to lunge at the pair but Liam grabbed him and slammed their lips together swiftly. He kissed him hard and then pulled back saying, “Fuck me harder Harry! Feels so good!”

Zayn let out a laugh and then yelled, “Shit Lou, you’re so tight! I love your ass!” and then he pulled Liam back into a kiss.

Harry and Louis were now staring at them with wide mouths. Louis sputtered, “I don’t sound like that!” Harry called out his agreement.

“Oh yes you do!” Zayn said, and Niall mumbled in agreement.

“Ni, you’re on our side.” Harry said in mock offence.

Before any one said anything else, Liam asked, “Wait how did you guys even get in here?”

Niall held up a key and said, “You all gave me your spare key. I can get into all of your apartments.” He shrugged his shoulders and added, “Guess I only have two flats to use now.”

The four other boys shook their heads and mumbled to themselves.

“Alright well,” Harry started, rubbing his hands together, “You two enjoy yourselves. Not too much though. We’re gonna leave now. For real. And don’t worry we won’t bother you tomorrow”

Louis added, “I expect you both walking tomorrow, no limps or anything.” Zayn slapped him on his head as he walked past.

Once the door closed and locked, Liam smiled and dragged Zayn over to the bed, closing the door behind him. Zayn took Liam’s hand in his own and said, “Where were we?”

-=-=-=-

The sun streamed through the window, onto Zayn’s face waking him up. He rubbed at his eyes groggily and sat up. He looked at Liam who had a small smile on his lips. Last night had been…beyond Zayn’s wildest dreams. It was full of love and Liam was so gentle. Zayn could honestly say he had never imagined it would be that good. It was a first for both of them, being with a boy, but Zayn wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. He lent down and pressed a kiss onto Liam’s forehead. Liam stirred, but Zayn laid down onto his chest, stopping him from sitting up and ruining the calm morning.

“Morning love.” Liam whispered and lightly kissed the top of Zayn’s head. Zayn purred, snuggling deeper into Liam’s chest.

“Morning babe.” Zayn whispered back after a minute. Zayn wanted to say how amazing last night was, how happy Liam made him, but no words were coming to him.

“I love you.”

Liam’s heart leapt but he refused to freak out. He pressed another kiss to Zayn’s forehead, lingering for a moment, before saying, “I love you too.”

Zayn smiled contently and rubbed his hand down Liam’s chest. He kissed where a bruise had formed on Liam’s breast, and Liam ran a hand through Zayn’s hair lazily. This was one of the mornings Zayn didn’t want to leave, and Liam had no problem with staying in bed.

They laid in bed almost another two hours before getting up for breakfast. They both got to work in the kitchen, Liam on the eggs, and Zayn preparing a fruit salad. Liam hummed a tune as he cooked and said again, “I love you.” with a smile.

Zayn turned to him and gave him a hug, leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder. “I love you too Liam.”

Liam hummed louder, a smile permanently on his face. Zayn kissed his temple and turned back to the strawberries he was cutting.

While they ate they kept glancing at each other and blushing.

“I don’t know if you know this Liam, but I’m in love with you.” Zayn said, smiling like a loon.

Liam giggled and said back, “I’m glad you do, or else this relationship would be pretty awkward.” Zayn laughed and covered his mouthful of fruit.

The other boys stayed true to their word, and hadn’t come by to bother Liam and Zayn, which made them extremely happy. It was nice to have a break once in a while. They both loved the boys, but they were all a handful.

Liam and Zayn turned the television on a few hours later. They were cuddling on the couch and swapping quick kisses.

“I love you Zayn.”

“Love you too, Liam”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope you all like the chapter, and leave a comment!  
> There are only going to be a few chapter left. Possibly 2 or 3, but then the story will be over. I'll try to get back on my usual update schedule, so hopefully I can get another chapter up by sometime next week. If not, it should be up soon after that.


	13. She's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Liam POV

_“I don’t know if you know this Liam, but I’m in love with you.” Zayn said._

_Liam giggled and said back, “I’m glad you do, or else this relationship would be pretty awkward.”_

~~~

Zayn and Liam were sitting on the couch watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Liam groaned but got up anyway to answer it.

Niall was standing outside with chips in one hand and a case of beer in the other.

"We're thinking of throwing a fun night off 'party'." said Niall before Liam could ask.

"Oh? Who else is going?" Liam asked. He wasn't exactly in the mood to party. He'd rather sit and cuddle with Zayn, not socialize with other celebrities.

Niall smirked and said, "Just us. C'mon, we're going to Harry and Louis'." Niall turned away from the door, already leaving. Liam went back into the flat to get his keys and Zayn. Then they left and were ringing the doorbell of Louis and Harry's flat.

"Alright, I say we bring back the old game of Truth or Dare, Louis style!" yelled Louis. Harry was already grabbing one of the empty bottles and placing it in the middle of their circle. Louis ran into the kitchen and came back with a carton of butter and jar of  _Vegemite_.

Zayn grimaced and said, "You still have that! Hasn't it gone bad?"

Louis scoffed at him and answered, "Of course not. This stuff doesn't go bad." He sat down again next to Harry and said, "Alright lads, you still remember the rules?" Everyone nodded their heads so Louis continued to speak, "Perfect! Refuse a dare, eat the  _Vegemite_  and a spoonful of  butter. Now, who wants to start?" Zayn immediately grabbed for the bottle. This time around, since he wasn't hiding his massive crush on his best friend, he wasn’t holding back. The bottle spun around and landed on Harry.

"Dare."

Zayn smirked and said, "I dare you to put on makeup and wear it for the rest of the game." Harry's face scrunched up in confusion. He didn't own any makeup, except for that eyeliner but he only used  _one time_. Before he could voice his confusion Zayn pulled out eyeliner, eye shadow, and lipstick out of his pockets. The other four boys just sat gaping at him. "I snagged them from Perrie." Zayn tried to explain. Realizing that did not clear anything up he said, "I figured when Niall was outside, we were gonna play this so...I had it in the bathroom." Everyone was still staring at him so he said, "Oh just get on with it Harry!" Harry reached over and took the three objects. He also unlocked his phone to use as a mirror. He went for the eye shadow first, which hadn't been opened before. He opened it and three colors stared back at him. Green, brown, and purple.

Louis made a soft 'ooh' before saying, "Put on the green. It'll match your eyes." Harry complied and started to apply the eye shadow. While everyone was watching Harry, Liam leaned over to Zayn and whispered "You bought all the makeup just for this didn't you?"

Zayn chuckled ," How'd you guess?" Liam smirked but before he could say anything else Harry picked up the eyeliner to open it and put it on. He stopped though, because it was already opened.

"Zayn, this is already opened." Harry said slowly. _What?_ They should all be closed. _Unless…_ Zayn reached over and took it. Just as he expected.

"Oh sorry mate, this one's mine." said Zayn and he put it into his pocket and pulled out a different pencil and handed it over. Although Zayn had never _admitted_ to wearing the occasional eyeliner, the rest of the boys knew.

"Told you his eyes weren't always that dark." muttered Louis and the rest of them laughed. Once Harry was done, they each took a picture of him and went on with the game.

It was Liam's turn to spin, having just been stripped of all his clothes except his underwear, and it landed on Niall. Not wanting what had happened to Louis happen to him (eating two spoonful’s of chili sauce without water) he chose truth. Liam frowned before asking, "If you were gay, which one of us would you date." Liam's smile returned when Niall's vanished. All four boys were staring at him. Harry was making kissy faces at him, Louis looked like he would murder him if he didn't choose him, Zayn looked very curious, and Liam was staring at him as if to say 'Gotcha!'. No matter who he picked, he would be at fault. If he chose Harry, he might die. If he choose Louis, he  _would_  die. If he chose Zayn, he'd get beat up. And if he chose Liam, he'd be given the cold shoulder for the rest of his life.

"I uhm.. _god_ Liam, I can't choose this. No matter who I choose, one of you will kill me!" Three of them laughed, but Louis just nodded his head, looking dead serious.

"Are you refusing your question Niall?" asked Liam, holding the carton of butter. Niall gulped. This was not ok. He would either eat butter, or get killed by angry boyfriends.

"No no. I uh I pick _..IpickLouis_!" yelled Niall in one breath. Louis threw his fist into the air, Zayn settled back into the foot of the couch, Liam laughed and Harry just sat there. Niall stared at him, and Harry stared back. Breaking the tension, Louis laid his head into Harry's shoulder. Harry instantly wrapped an arm around him and whispered something into Louis' ear. Louis nodded and then said, "Alright Nialler, spin the bottle!"

The bottle spun around and landed on Zayn.

"Truth." said Zayn lazily. Nothing could be worse than the last truth where he spilled the beans about his feelings, and that had turned out pretty good.

"When and where was your and Liam's first kiss."

Zayn smiled and said, "Which one?”

Liam slapped his arm as he continued, “There was the elevator kiss, which I guess you could say is first. Then the truth or dare one which would be the first one in front of you three. But there is also our first mutual kiss in Liam’s hotel room in, where were we Li?”

“San Diego, but you forgot the kiss right after the elevator kiss. It was before the snog-fest, remember?”

“Oh right, thanks babe. Our first kiss as a couple though was when Liam tackled me to the ground during practice right after my date with Perrie.”

Harry rubbed his temples and said, “God, how many first kisses did you two have?”

They all laughed as Liam added, "Now I know why you seemed so angry during truth or dare! At the time, I thought you thought the kiss was terrible!" which set everyone off again.

Zayn turned to Liam and said, "Kissing you could never be terrible." and he leaned over the short distance to kiss Liam. The other three boys groaned and playfully covered their eyes which led Zayn to throw a pillow at Louis and Harry, and Liam punching Niall on the arm.

"Hey! Why am _I_ the one always getting punched!"

-=-=-=-

"C'mon Zayn! We have to be there  _now_!" Liam yelled at Zayn, who was still sleeping. He had tried everything, but Zayn  _would not get up_. Finally, Liam just went over to him, picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Zayn struggled to get out of Liam’s arms and back into bed. Liam placed him in the bathroom and went back to their bedroom to get clothes for Zayn. As Zayn was slipping on his shirt, a car horn honked outside. "ZAYN!" Liam hollered from downstairs. Zayn went rushing down and Liam and Paddy were standing there. They rushed outside, being swarmed by fans. "The Irish fans do not let up!" joked Liam once he and Zayn were in the car. They drove to their interview laughing when Louis tried to open the window and 'jump out'.

Once there, they gave a brief interview on their way walking to the  _actual_  interview. They stood waiting for it to start, when Zayn complained about being cold. "It's a bit drafty in here isn't it?" asked Zayn, rubbing his arms. Liam felt fine, considering he had on a cardigan.  _Oh!_ Liam thought to himself as he took off his cardigan.

"Here, have mine." Liam said handing over the cardigan. Zayn blushed and took it. He put it on sighed. It smelled just like Liam, with a hint of lilac cleaner. It was still warm and if Zayn wanted to (which he _definitely_ didn't) he could pretend it was Liam giving him a hug.

During the interview while Liam was talking Zayn had let his mind wander. He was staring at Liam and had to use all his self-control not to kiss Liam right then and there. He could stare at Liam all day and still not see enough. He was just so _perfect_ to Zayn, everything about him was perfect. His hair, the way he scrunched up his nose when he found something funny, how he always deflected the hard interview questions away from Harry or Louis, the way his eyes shined after every performance.

Afterwards, once they were back at the hotel, Zayn and Liam went to their room to relax. "What do you want to do now?" asked Zayn as they walked in the door.

"Dunno. Maybe we could go out?" Liam said and then looked at Zayn who burst out laughing.

"Yeah! We can just go out alone together! Management will get a  _kick_ out of that!" exclaimed Zayn. And maybe this wasn't the best thing to joke about since it was such a sensitive topic, but Liam and Zayn couldn't care less. It _wasn't_ fair they weren't allowed together but it would do no good for either of them to just sit around and complain. So instead of complaining, they sat around and watched bad soap operas and kissed.

-=-=-=-

“You can’t be serious!” yelled Liam into the phone. He tugged at his hair and paced around the couch.

“I am extremely serious Mr. Payne. she has already agreed, and the fans already love her. It would be foolish to look for a replacement now.” Mr. Cleary said calmly.

“With all due respect sir, we just broke up. I don’t see how this will work, not publicity wise, but between the two of us! She hates Zayn and now she’ll know he’s the reason we broke up. Doesn’t that seem like it will be a problem?” Liam responded, bitterness attached to each word.

Zayn stared at him wide eyed from the arm chair. _Are they talking about what I think they’re talking about? I fucking swear they better not be._

Mr. Cleary sighed on the other side of the phone. “Mr. Payne, this is nonnegotiable. She will be your beard whether you want her to or not. We are looking for someone else, but we need someone fast. More fans are catching on to whatever situation you have with Mr. Malik and we need to ice it. You have your first date next week, I look forward to seeing your _happy_ faces.”

The other line went dead and Liam threw his phone onto the couch.

Zayn got up and wrapped Liam in a hug. He let go and searched Liam’s face. His eyes were tearing up and his face was red. Zayn reached a hand up wiping his eyes as he asked, “What’s the matter babe?”

Liam sniffled and said, “They’re giving me a beard! And its fucking _Danielle!_ They’re making me go on a date with her next week Zayn! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Zayn gasped and pulled Liam back into his arms. “You have nothing to apologize for Liam. This is out of your control. It’ll be okay don’t worry love.”

Liam wiped his eyes and straightened up. “I just want to apologize for anything she’s gonna say to you. I know she isn’t going to be civil. And I’m sorry Zayn. But I love you, so fuck her.” Liam pulled Zayn in for a kiss as he laughed.

“Yeah, fuck her.”

-=-=-=-

Tuesday was Liam’s date. He and Zayn had spent the weekend preparing. Liam was nervous. He didn’t know how she was going to act now that she knew Liam and Zayn were dating. Was she going to be ok with it? Or was she going to curse him out right when she sees him? Liam didn’t know and that made him nervous.

He hadn’t spoken to her since they broke up and that was already 4 months ago. Today would be the first time he would see her so he was freaking out inside.

“Good luck babe. You’ll be fine.” Zayn said and he gave Liam a quick kiss. Why Danielle agreed to come to Ireland for this, Liam would never know. But she had, so here they were.

“Thanks love, see you soon.” With that Liam left the hotel room and walked down to the elevators. He got in and stood against the wall. His mind was racing and he couldn’t stop he. He tried to but then he thought about Zayn sitting alone in the hotel room, which led to him thinking of Danielle sneaking in and attacking him. Liam practically ran out of the elevator when it opened. He ran straight into the car without stopping for the fans outside. He heard a few people call him an ‘arsehole’ but he didn’t care.

The car ride had to be one of the longest of his life. What was Danielle going to talk to him about? What was he going to say? How will he live through this date? Are they going to have to kiss?

The car stopped with a jolt, and Liam immediately spotted Danielle sitting at a able outside the café. _They really want these publicity shots_ was the only thing Liam could think as he climbed out of the car.

Danielle watched him as he walked over to the table. She stood up to give him a hug as he got closer.

They took their seats and Danielle immediately started to talk. “It’s been a while. How’ve you been Liam?” She smiled warmly but that only made Liam tense up more.

“I’ve been good. Tired, but you know how it is. What about you?”

“Great, just great.” Danielle answered. A tense silence fell upon them as Liam tried to think of what to say.

Danielle shifted in her seat and said, “Can’t say I’m surprised really. I should’ve seen it coming. But I never pegged you as the type, y’know? Of course I’d never peg Zayn that way either but it is what it is.” When Liam didn’t answer Danielle continued.

“Even after I heard Harry and Louis talking about it I still had a small part of me denying it. I just couldn’t believe it. I was so surprised when we went out with him and Perrie. She just seemed to appear out of thin air! I obviously now know why she did, but at the time…couldn’t tell you.”

Liam rolled his eyes and said, “Are you done now?”

Danielle frowned, “You’re right. I don’t have the right to be jealous. Just…just tell me one thing?” she asked.

Liam nodded, “Ok, what is it?”

She took a deep breath before saying, “Are you happy with him? Honestly? Do you love him?”

Liam looked down for a moment before looking back at her, “Yes I am.”

Danielle nodded before wiping at her eyes. She turned her head and sniffled. “I’m glad. You deserve to be happy Liam. You really do.”

Liam felt his own eyes tearing up. He stood up and walked over to Danielle’s chair before pulling her up and into a hug. He rubbed her back soothingly as she tried not to cry. They stayed like that for a moment longer before Danielle pulled back and sat down.

She put her head in her hands and said, “God I feel like such an idiot. I was such a bitch to him Liam, I really was.”

Liam opened his mouth to defend her but she stopped him.

“No I know I was. I was trying to be. I knew he fancied you and I was jealous. I was so jealous of him. You got to spend every day with him but I could only see you once every two months. It was torture Liam. Tell him I’m sorry. I know he won’t care, but just tell him for me.” Danielle looked back up after speaking and rubbed her eyes again.

“I will. But don’t-don’t beat yourself up over this Dani. You’ll find someone who will love you. I loved you but I couldn’t pretend that I didn’t love him too. You need someone who will love you entirely. You deserve that Danielle.”

The rest of the date went surprisingly well. After getting all their feelings out of the way they were able to joke about old times. Danielle confessed to secretly hoping Zayn would tell Liam how he felt and Liam wouldn’t feel the same. Liam confessed to kissing Zayn in the elevator, and in his hotel room, to which Danielle just laughed and told him to keep it in his pants.

At the end of the date they hugged while the paparazzi took pictures and then they hugged again for themselves as a final goodbye. Liam got into his car feeling a sense of relief he hadn’t expected from the day.

Zayn was waiting for him on the armchair in their hotel room when he got back. He gave Liam a kiss and asked how the date went.

“It went surprisingly well. We talked about us obviously. And we talked about you. She said she was sorry for being a bitch to you for all those years. She said she was jealous because she knew you fancied me.” Liam watched as Zayn’s face changed from one of indifference to one of astonishment.

“That was very big of her.” Zayn replied softly. Liam nodded and took Zayn’s hand in his.

“She really did seem sorry Zayn. I know you won’t forgive her right away, but maybe if we ever have to do some double date thing again, we could be nice to her too?” Liam asked cautiously.

Zayn nodded, “Sure, but she needs to act right before I change my attitude.”

Liam pressed a kiss to Zayn’s temple as thanks. He knew Zayn wouldn’t be able to forgive her fast, especially since she was rude to Zayn from the beginning. But Zayn was willing to look passed that for Liam, which was amazing in its own right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple weeks but I'm here!  
> I wasn't expecting Danielle to get so emotional. I was debating to have her be a complete bitch or not, but then she was so sad and totally threw me off. I teared up a little.
> 
> There's only ONE chapter left! Yes, this story has to end sometime. Expect the next chapter sometime in January, probably mid to late. Hope you all enjoyed this one!  
> Comments are really appreciated and motivational! If you want to see anything happen in the next chapter, please tell me!


	14. Love Is Not A Choice, But I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mix of both Liam and Zayn POV but it's mostly Zayn's.

“You ready?”

“Of course.”

Liam smiled and gave Zayn a quick kiss. He smiled at him again before letting go of his hand and opening the door of their bedroom. They walked out of the room and towards the living room, where Mr. and Mrs. Payne and Malik were sitting. When the boys got closer, the parents conversation died down.

Liam and Zayn sat down together on their loveseat across from the parents who were sitting on the other two couches.

Liam glanced at Zayn before clearing his throat and saying, “I don't know if you have any idea why you're here so if you don't, this is why.” Liam took Zayn’s hand in his while looking at his parents.

“Zayn and I are dating.”

Mrs. Payne was the first to react. Her face broke into a smile and she said, “Oh love, we know.”

Liam furrowed his brow and asked, “What?”

Mrs. Payne laughed as she answered, “You called me three weeks ago telling me you and Zayn moved in together. Why would you sell your own apartment if you didn't need to love?”

 

Mr. Malik had the same thought. “Not to mention Zayn constantly talks about you Liam. The boy doesn't have an off switch! It’s a miracle if you get him to talk about something without mentioning you.”

“What the hell Dad, he did not need to know that.” Zayn said with a blush creeping up his neck.

Mr. Malik rolled his eyes and muttered, “You're dating, I don't think you need to be embarrassed about fancying him.”

Mrs. Malik didn’t waste any time before adding, “Back when you were on the X Factor, he came home for a week and he told us everything about you. He barely talked about the other three.” She winked at her son who was turning redder by the second.

Zayn shoved his face into his hands while everyone laughed at his embarrassment. Liam threw an arm around Zayn’s back as he muttered to himself.

“Don’t think Liam didn’t do any of this either Zayn.” Mr. Payne said as Zayn sat up. “He used to go around singing all your parts of your songs. He even played your part in They Don’t Know About Us on repeat. He’d sit in his room and play it all the time.”

Now Liam was blushing as Zayn and their parents laughed.

“I didn’t play it all the time. I just really like that song…” Liam mumbled and Zayn knocked their shoulders together.

“So you’re all ok with this?” Liam asked once everyone calmed down.

All the parents simultaneously rolled their eyes.

“Of course we’re ok with this! We’ve known you liked each other long before you did apparently.”  Mr. Payne said. He smiled as the two boys in front of him visibly relaxed after the verbal confirmation.

-=-=-=-

Zayn and Liam sat in a meeting room at Modest, waiting for Perrie and Danielle to arrive. They would be meeting to discuss another double date, which Mr. Cleary had said would be a big boost in the bearding.

Other board members sat around the long table, sometimes glancing at Zayn and Liam’s locked hands. Zayn shot a few glares here and there and no one made any other acknowledgement.

Perrie’s arrival was announced by a high squeal and arms thrown around both Zayn and Liam.

“The happy couple! How _are_ you! And Liam! You finally did it! I told Zayn you’d both get your heads out of your asses and now you did! Oh I'm so happy for you two I could cry!”

Zayn was laughing happily as he looked back and forth between his boyfriend and Perrie. Liam looked shocked but he had a smile on his face.

“And to think after all this, they made _Danielle_ your beard! If that's not the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard.”

Right at that moment, Danielle walked through the office door. She hadn’t heard what Perrie said, but she was frozen in the doorway staring at Zayn. Perrie still had her arms around the boys which was making everything more awkward. The room was tense, with everyone staring at Danielle, who looked terrified.

Thankfully Liam broke the silence by standing up and giving Danielle a hug. They were on good terms and he wanted to make sure it stayed that way. No need to start the bearding with Danielle hating _everyone_ in that room.

And sure, she might have told Liam she felt guilty for treating Zayn how she did, but he still didn't know how they were going to interact with one another.

Liam led her to her seat, on the left side of himself. Zayn sat on his right and Perrie sat on the other side of Zayn.

In Mr. Cleary’s usual fashion, he cleared his throat and got straight to the point.

“Today we will be planning the double date Mr. Malik and Ms. Edwards will be having with Mr. Payne and Ms. Peazer in a week. Of course, publicity is key so they will be going to lunch and then take a walk through the park.”

A woman Zayn didn't know the name of interrupted Mr. Cleary.

“Sir, Zayn and Perrie went to the park the last time they went out. We can't have too much repetition or it won't seem authentic.”

“Of course. Good catch Cheyenne.” Mr. Cleary cleared his throat once more before continuing. “It will be lunch and a stroll through the city square. That way we are killing two birds with one stone. More fans will be in the city so more fan pictures. Then we won't only have the paparazzi photos as proof. These fans get ruthless when analyzing our photos.”

Both Liam and Zayn smirked at that, knowing just how much the fans actually knew. It was scary sometimes. Zayn used to spend hours looking through tumblr as people posted new theories about Louis and Eleanor and Louis and Harry. The YouTube videos he had watched were so emotional he may or may not have shed a few tears. He never dared look up himself and Liam, only because he was afraid Liam would find out before he confessed his feelings. Now though, he might have to check it out.

An hour and a half later the meeting was finally ending. “If you four could sign these,” Mr. Cleary said, passing them a slip of paper, “we can be on our way.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow at him and asked, “What is this exactly?”

“Just a follow up from the first bearding contract. It states you will follow the dates and set ups given to you, regardless of whether or not you have a prior engagement unless life threatening or emergency family related. This includes death, wedding, anniversaries, etcetera. All of this is stated here and here.” Mr. Cleary indicated to the points on the paper as Zayn read through it. It was exactly like the one from before only this time it included ‘dates may include family members and friends, including other bandmates.’ He assumed this meant that Perrie would be publicly meeting his parents soon. And that Louis and Eleanor might be joining him and Perrie on a date one day. He was not looking forward to that. The obvious unhappiness the pair exuded when on dates was life draining. They always looked so depressed when being papped, Zayn didn't understand why they were still forced to go out. Louis and Eleanor got along alright when there were no cameras but they never spent more than an hour of extra time together.

 After signing all the papers the four stood up to say their goodbyes as the rest of the room cleared. Perrie immediately gave Zayn a huge hug and kiss on the cheek and then turned and did the same for Liam. Danielle stared at her as she did, and when Perrie straightened back up they stared at each other. Perrie broke the silence by saying, “Danielle, pleasure seeing you again.” and gave her a small hug.

 “I'll be off now loves, the girls are waiting for me. See you next week!” Perrie said before taking off. That left just Zayn, Liam, and Danielle. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

“Well…I guess I’ll be going.” Danielle said as she stood there. Zayn stared at her, unmoving, as Liam tried to think of what to say. Instead, Zayn spoke up.

“Danielle, wait. I think we need to talk.” Zayn silently asked Liam to leave the room so he and Danielle could speak alone. Liam nodded and gave Zayn a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Zayn sat back down and waited for Danielle to do the same.

“Zayn I-”

“No, let me go first. You and I both know we don’t like each other. I’m sorry for being so blunt but that’s just the way it is. I just want to know why. Why did you hate me so much? Is it because you thought I liked Liam?”

Danielle shifted uncomfortably and didn’t say anything. A few moments passed before she finally answered. “I didn’t like you because I thought Liam fancied you.”

Zayn’s eyes went wide but he didn’t interrupt Danielle.

“He would always talk about you when we were together. He raved about you Zayn, he really did. His eyes would glow and I knew they never did when he talked about me. Not like that anyway. I…I thought he was the one. I loved him but he didn’t love me the way I needed him to. I was so jealous you had that kind of hold on him I wanted.”

Zayn felt surge of pride, knowing that even back when they weren’t together Liam fancied him. But he also felt bad for Danielle for the same reason.

“I wanted him to talk to his parents about me, not you. You know what happened the night I met his parents?” Danielle asked. Zayn shook his head no so she continued.

“Liam talked about _you_. The whole night. Sure, he mentioned me, but I knew you were his main focus. He started by saying how I helped you with the dances one on one and by the end he was saying how you guys hid all of Niall’s clothes in the freezer.”

Zayn didn’t know how to answer. If he had been Danielle he would have dumped Liam for being less committed in the relationship. He wasn’t going to tell her that of course, he’d just sound bitter for him dating Danielle.

Instead he gave Danielle a sympathetic pat on the back. After a minute Danielle spoke again.

“I’m sorry for being so terrible to you. I’m not going to lie, I was doing it intentionally and I was hoping it would make you not like Liam.” Danielle laughed a little before saying, “Obviously that didn’t work out. Maybe now though we can try to fix whatever relationship we have?” Danielle looked hopeful but Zayn was still apprehensive.

“We can definitely try.” Zayn said. This seemed to be an appropriate answer, since Danielle smiled and stood up. Zayn stood up too and gave Danielle a small hug. They walked out of the office together, where Liam was sitting patiently on one of the chairs outside.

He looked up as they exited and looked for any signs of tension between the two. Seeing none, Liam smiled at them and asked if they were ready to go. Danielle and Zayn nodded and Zayn reached out for Liam’s hand. Liam took it and the three of them walked out together.

-=-=-=-

“Can I ask you something?” Zayn asked one day while him and Liam ate breakfast. Liam nodded as he finished cutting the avocados and then sat down.

Zayn thought of how he should word it before saying, “That night in the hotel room, after the elevator, we kissed again. And you said how I was a better kisser then Danielle remember?”

Liam nodded again, knowing exactly what Zayn was going to ask.

“Right after that you said Danielle had told you that she thought I fancied you. I know you lied when you said that’s all she said. What did she actually tell you?” Zayn asked.

Liam looked down at his bowl before saying, “You might not want to hear exactly what happened, but I'll tell you. Just-just don’t get mad. Danielle was looking for me, during the Radio One Christmas Party, and she heard Louis and Harry talking. Harry apparently wanted to tell Grimmy something but Louis said that that would betray your trust. By the end of the conversation she had pieced together that Harry wanted to tell Grimmy you fancied me. He was drunk that night though so don't get angry at him.”

Zayn was still for a moment. _So Harry and Louis were the reason she found out._ “Did you believe her? When she told you?” Zayn asked again, almost dreading the answer.

“I didn't want to.” Liam said causing Zayn’s heart to plummet. Liam must have seen it on his face because he quickly corrected himself.

“Not because I thought you were gay! Because I kind of had a thing for you. It's embarrassing. You probably don’t even remember this but like a year after that I thought I was over my crush but then we were at your flat playing Fifa-”

Zayn threw his hands over Liam’s mouth as he spoke, knocking over his glass of water in the process.

“For the love of God Liam, don't finish your sentence. I don’t even want to think about that. I almost died of embarrassment.”

Liam smacked Zayn’s hands off his mouth and said, “You?! I’m the one who freaked out in my best friends kitchen because I almost got hard pinning him on his couch! God Zayn, I had a mini heart attack when that happened! I couldn't keep telling myself that I didn't fancy you anymore.”

Zayn smiled as he sank back into his seat, “But I thought you already knew I fancied you?”

Liam rolled his eyes and answered, “I couldn't go just on Danielle’s word. Even though, thinking back on it now, your crush was pretty obvious.”

“It was not!” Zayn gasped dramatically, putting his hand over his heart.

“Oh please,” Liam laughed, “you were so into me. I had you moaning my name before I even got you in bed.”

“That was one time and you know it!” Zayn said as he waved his fork in Liam’s face.

Liam laughed and said, “I love you, you know that?”

Zayn smiled softly and replied, “I know. I love you too.”

Liam smirked, “But you were really obvious babe.”

“What are you even talking about! I kept myself in check!” Zayn sputtered as he tried not to smile.

Liam threw his head back in laughter and said, “Check! You need to work on your subtlety.”

“Oh yeah? Name one time I was obvious.” Zayn demanded as he crossed his arms.

Liam didn’t even have to think before he said, “X-Factor 2010, the week before we got voted off.”

Zayn cocked his head to the side as he tried to think of what Liam was talking about.

Liam didn’t wait for him to remember before he started.

**_Two Years Ago_ **

_Zayn and Liam are laying on Zayn’s bed while they wait for the other boys to come upstairs to practice again before dinner._

“Remember a couple weeks ago when I said I wanted to ask out Danielle?” Liam said quietly.

Zayn nodded, but didn’t like the way his stomach felt at the mention of her name.

“Well, I still haven’t. I’m nervous and I want to ask her out soon. There’s only so many weeks left. We can get voted off at any time.”

Zayn thought back to what Danielle had said to him during their dance practice and felt uneasy.

_“…I think you might want to know that Liam isn’t gay, so whatever infatuation you have with                                                                       him, needs to go._

Zayn didn’t say anything so Liam continued, “I know we kissed but what if that’s all I am to her? A one-time kiss. God that’d be horrible. I really like her Zayn.”

Zayn felt torn. On one hand, he got a strange vibe from Danielle, but on the other, he didn’t like hearing Liam feel so conflicted. Since they were best friends.

He sighed and said, “She fancies you. She told me during our one on one dance practice. Just ask her out. She’ll say yes.”

Liam frowned and asked, “Why didn’t you tell me before? This is great news!”

Zayn shrugged, “I didn’t tell you because I don’t-” Zayn caught himself right before he said what he was actually thinking. “Because I figured you knew. And besides, you’re so fit you would get her no matter what.”

Liam laughed at that and mumbled, “Being fit isn’t everything Zayn.”

“Of course it is! She’ll be all, ‘Liam, Liam! Let me feel your abs! Oh my god you’re so fit!” Zayn said in a high pitched voice as he jokingly ran his hands up and down Liam’s bare chest. Liam threw a hand over his eyes as he laughed even harder.

Zayn continued to go on about Liam’s “perfectly toned body” and his “amazing arms” as he straddled his waist.

Liam was in tears as he tried to tell Zayn to stop, but it just came out in wheezes in between laughs.

Zayn was laughing too as he got closer to Liam’s face as he cooed, “Your lips are so nice let me have a little kiss!” as he made kissing noises.

The door flew open as Harry and Louis came bumbling in, Louis missing his shirt and Harry in the middle of tearing his off, which proved to be very difficult with Louis hands all over him.

Zayn flew to the ground with a crash as Liam shot up. Louis was frozen in the doorway, hands now glued to his sides, with Harry next to him, shirt now off and in hanging in front of his crotch, trying to hide an obvious bulge.

All four of them stared at each other, not knowing what to say. All of them were breathing heavy and were obviously just in promiscuous positions.

Louis squinted at them and breathed out, “What were you just doing?”

Liam stared open mouthed at Harry and Louis, not even acknowledging what Louis had asked.

Zayn, in turn, squinted at Louis and asked him the same question.

Louis subconsciously stepped in front of Harry and said, “I asked first.”

 “Liam is scared to ask out Danielle.” Zayn said before taking a deep breath in. “So I was teasing him.”

Louis squinted at them again, but now he was in the hot seat. He couldn’t tell them what was actually going on between him and Harry, whatever _it_ was.

“Well…Harry and I were trying to prank Niall. We thought he was in here.” Louis said with an air of nonchalance.

“Weren’t you just outside _with_ Niall?” Zayn asked in confusion.

Louis scowled and said through gritted teeth, “Aren’t you just full of questions today.” and then he threw his t-shirt at Zayn, who ducked before it reached him.

“C’mon Harry.” Louis whispered as he tugged Harry out of the room.

The room was silent except for the heavy breathing of Liam and Zayn.

“Are-” Liam started but then stopped. “Were they about to fuck.”

To hear what they were both thinking said so bluntly made them burst out into laughter.

Zayn stopped laughing suddenly and said, “Wait did they think we were about to shag too?” The two of them locked eyes and started to laugh even harder.

“Oh my god”-“Imagine us”-“shagging”-“each other!” They said in between laughs as the thought of that actually happening crossed their minds.

The door opened again, this time Niall was standing in the doorway. He had a piece of bread in his hand and he took a bite before asking through chewing, “Where’d Harry an’ Lou go?”

**_Present Day_ **

Zayn rolled his eyes, “That does _not_ count. I was pretending to be Danielle.”

Liam shrugged and ate a bite of his toast. “I thought it was funny.”

Zayn thought about it again and said, “I can’t believe Harry and Louis were trying to get it on in the X-Factor house. Do you think they ever did?”

Liam finished eating and said, “Course they did! I bet they went to Cher’s room and did it on her bed that night.”

Zayn tried not to think about two of his best friends having sex but thanks to them constantly leaving their door open he didn’t even have to imagine what it would look like.

“You ready for today?” Liam questioned as he started to clean up the water that had been forgotten.

“Why wouldn’t I be? What’s better than going on a date with your boyfriend and your beards?” Zayn said innocently and Liam smiled to himself.

-=-=-=-

Liam and Danielle arrived at the restaurant before Zayn and Perrie, to make it look more natural. Danielle had posted a picture of the ‘beautiful dress Liam had given her as a surprise’ on Instagram and she was wearing it today. Liam parked and then the two of them walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

It was a high end restaurant, with large windows perfect for paparazzi pictures. A waiter led Danielle and Liam over to the table they had requested earlier. It was right next to the windows with a street view of the town square.

Zayn and Perrie arrived three minutes later, also hand in hand, and they were led over to Liam and Danielle. Zayn took his seat across from Liam and immediately hooked their ankles under the table.

“Everything looks so good here, doesn’t it babe?” Perrie asked Zayn. Zayn nodded and interlaced their hands on the table.

Danielle looked at their hands intently and whispered, “ You know, when I first met you guys as a couple I was really looking for a reason to see that this was all fake. But you guys played it really well. Being a couple I mean.”

“Uhm, thanks Danielle.” Zayn said. _This isn’t going to work._ Zayn thought to himself.

A waiter came over a few moments later to take their orders, and as he did, Zayn saw a camera man outside snapping photos of them.

“Apparently Modest wants as many pictures as possible.” Zayn muttered to the table, and they all turned to look. Liam rolled his eyes, Perrie turned back around, and Danielle flattened her hair.

“Wouldn’t it be funny if Danielle and I were dating.” Perrie said, with no hint of sarcasm. “Then it would be like a double bearding process. The lesbians and the gays.”

The whole table stared at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes and said, “Like you haven’t thought of it. Besides, is not like any one will think I’m dating Danielle. Everyone thinks I’m dating Zayn or Jade.” Perrie finished with a smile and she pecked Zayn on the cheek.

Still confused, Liam said, “I don’t get it. How come Modest lets your fans say your dating Jade or Leigh-Anne or Jesy and they don’t care?”

Danielle answered for Perrie, “Obviously because they’re all girls. And girls are allowed to act all lovey dovey with one another. Boys apparently aren’t. Not to mention Perrie isn’t dating any of her band mates. Right?”

Everyone looked at Perrie who just smiled and winked at them before shrugging. The waiter came back over with their food before anyone could question her further.

After lunch, Shannon, the Modest employee sent as their ‘watcher’, came up to the four of them.

“Ok, this part of the date is crucial. We can’t have you looking like you are too posed, but we need you to hold hands and kiss. It needs to seem natural. Do whatever feels the most comfortable, but still romantic. We need people to believe you are genuinely in love and not being, well, bearded. Have fun, but most importantly, get enough photos that look romantic.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and nodded. He and Perrie have heard this countless times, so this was mostly for Danielle and Liam. Danielle and Liam locked hands while Zayn and Perrie hooked their arms together. _Let’s do this._

“Oh my gosh can we get a picture?” another giddy fan asked. Liam smiled and nodded as the group of teenagers took their photos with everyone, all the while saying how much they loved their music and looked up to them. Zayn always loved meeting fans, but sometimes you just want to get through the day. Like today, he didn’t want any photos to commemorate this ‘date’. But he would suck it up and smile for every photo, Perrie glued to his side every time.

“You make such a cute couple!” one girl had said earlier. “You’re both so gorgeous, you belong together!” Zayn gave her tight lipped smile and said thank you while Perrie gushed over how gorgeous the complimenter was. _At least she knows how to play the crowd._ If it was Zayn by himself, he would not be half as enthusiastic talking about his ‘missus.’

The four of them went into a small shop, where a group of teenage boys kept looking and whispering about them. Zayn smirked to himself, it was always fun seeing people who weren’t fans trying to either figure out if you were who they thought you were or debating whether or not to ask for a picture. They shopped around a little, the girls being instructed by Shannon to stray away from their boyfriends together and look around so it would look like they were bonding. Zayn and Liam stood a few feet ahead of them looking at a pair of shoes.

“I’m asking for a photo.” Zayn heard one boy whisper to his friends, who all seemed to buzz in anticipation.  Zayn readied himself for the common interruption and looked up, only to see the boy stride right past him and over to Perrie.

“Uhm Perrie?” the boy asked shyly as she looked up with a smile. “I’m a big fan, oh god, and-sorry I’m so nervous I didn’t think I would ever meet you.”

“You’re so sweet love, what’s your name?” Perrie said with a warm smile that seemed to calm down the boy greatly.

“It’s Daveed. I-can we take a picture?” Perrie nodded and so they took a photo, Perrie playfully kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you so much! Tell Leigh-Anne, Jesy, and Jade I love them! Thank you so much again!” said the boy as he turned back to his friends with a huge smile.

Liam had watched the whole interaction trying to hold back his laughter because of Zayn. “You should never assume a photo is for you, especially when there are other celebrities in the room.” Liam whispered so Zayn smacked him across the head.

Shannon appeared next to them, as she often does, and scolded them. “No touching.” She called Perrie and Danielle over and then took out her phone. She showed them what was on the screen, a text message from Mr. Cleary-whose first name was apparently Kelsey- which read:

_Have Perrie and Liam stay in the store for a few minutes while Zayn and Danielle go outside and sit. Get Ricky to snap some good photos of their reconciliation, we can’t have them on a double date when there are still rumors two people hate each other. –K.Cleary_

Shannon put away her phone and walked away, leaving them to start the plan of action.

“Oh Liam, look at these!” Perrie called out as she dragged Liam to the other side of the store. Zayn and Danielle looked at each other before walking out of the store trying to find something to say.

“This is fun.” Danielle started. She was staring at Zayn, who was staring at the photographer. The air around them was tense, even after their talk in the Modest office building.

“They need photos of us laughing together, probably one where we’re hugging or something, and some where we just seem casual hanging out.” Zayn said with an air of indifference. All he needed to do was get these photos and get out. He didn’t want to hang out alone with Danielle. They may have talked about their past but Zayn didn’t feel particularly attached to Danielle and he knew if it wasn’t for the bearding she wouldn’t have wanted to reconcile either. This was all for Liam’s sake.

Miraculously, Ricky was able to get good photos and motioned to Shannon that he was done. Liam and Perrie came out of the store, talking like old pals, and walked over to the other two.

“Everyone ready?” asked Liam. They all nodded, so they started walking over to their separate cars. Liam’s car was closer so they reached it first.

“See you soon Per.” Liam said and wrapped her up in a hug. Zayn smiled involuntarily as his boyfriend and someone who he never would have imagined would be his close friend hugged.

Zayn realized he should hug Danielle now, so he said, “Danielle, pleasure as always.” and hugged her. Danielle hugged Perrie and then turned back to Liam. Shannon, who was standing a few steps back, looked at Liam and pursed her lips. Liam nodded and gave Danielle a sweet kiss as Zayn looked away. When he looked back, Danielle had the same look in her eye she always did when she and Liam kissed. Zayn’s stomach lurched and Perrie seemed to notice, because she intertwined their hands and leaned into his side.

“See you at home.” Liam whispered to Zayn as Danielle climbed into the car. Zayn nodded and he and Perrie began walking to their car.

“Do you think Danielle is still in love with Liam.” Zayn asked quietly as they walked down the road.

Perrie ran her thumb over his knuckles and said, “I think they just broke up, and she is still attached to him.”

Zayn nodded and they got into the car.

“I can’t wait to get home.” Zayn said to Perrie as he pulled out of the parking space. “You wanna come over? Hang out without pretending to be in love.”

“I’d love to but I can’t.” Perrie said with a loud sigh.

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t pretend to _not_ be in love with you.”

Zayn looked at Perrie so fast that he missed the light turn green. She burst out laughing at his face, which was a mix of confusion and panic.

“Oh god Zayn. Your face. I can’t…oh my god. That was…oh god.” Perrie choked out in between laughs as Zayn grumbled beside her. “I should of recorded that. Liam would have died.”

Zayn took one of his hands off the wheel to playfully push Perrie as she continued to laugh. Now Zayn was laughing and they drove the rest of the way with laughter around them.

-=-=-=-

The next morning Zayn sat on his laptop scrolling through tumblr. Liam was in the shower so he didn’t have to worry about being seen looking at the One Direction tag. There were a lot of edits of Harry and Louis, new theories thanks to Louis’ distraught face after his newest date with Eleanor. Niall had been photographed standing next to a Victoria Secret, so people were trying to guess who he was dating. A few posts down he saw a news article that said:

**“THE ONLY DIRECTION WE’RE GOING IN IS _LOVE._**

      _Zayn Malik_ and girlfriend _Perrie Edwards_ shared a romantic double date with Malik’s bandmate _Liam Payne_ and girlfriend _Danielle Peazer_. The foursome stopped by _La Grotta_ for a romantic lunch before taking the town by storm and posing for fan photos. They couldn’t look more in love after seeing this photo of Zayn and Perrie sharing an intimate kiss when they thought no one was looking. Don’t forget about Liam and Danielle-who the fans dubbed _Payzer_ -they got cuddly on a stroll down the road!”

Zayn looked at the attached photos and then skipped the rest of the article. Further down was a photo of  himself smiling as Liam and Perrie hugged before leaving. Someone had wrote underneath, “Zayn loves Perrie so much look how happy he is that her and Liam get along!!1!”

Even further down was a post by _ziamslovechild_ of Zayn and Danielle sitting on the bench outside the shop. “How come Zayn looks so miserable when he’s alone with Danielle but then when the paps take photos he’s smiling? Probably because him and Liam are in love and shes getting in the way.”

Zayn looked at the photos with thought. He never realized how sad he actually looked when he was alone with Danielle. _Oh well._ He closed his laptop and stood up to get a drink.

Liam walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, as Zayn came back to the living room.

“You wanna invite the boys over today? Haven’t hung out in a while.” Liam said as he ran a comb through his hair.

“Yeah sure, I’ll text them for five.” Zayn said and he took out his phone and texted their group chat.

A few hours later all the boys were over and they were sitting around talking.

“So tell me,” Louis said as he waved around the bottle in his hand with a smirk, “you two go out on a double date but me and Haz can’t even been seen together without a problem.”

They had been drinking for a while now but they hadn’t really been talking about anything deep. The air in the room had changed slightly with Louis’ question. He had obviously tried to play the question as more of a joke, but his voice had wavered a little at the end.

Liam thought for a moment and said, “I guess since Zayn and I are best friends it would be kind of strange to force us to stop hanging out.”

Louis frowned and sat up straighter in his chair, “Harry and I are best friends but they made us stop… _everything._ ” Louis’ voice was filled with sadness as he spoke and Harry tried to comfort him.

Zayn spoke this time, “Maybe since you two acted really…”

Louis’ eyes had begun to water as Zayn spoke. “That’s not fair,” Louis whispered. “I’m not even allowed to _look_ at him let alone go out on a bearding date with him. I have to do it all alone but you have Liam right next to you the _whole time_.”

No one knew what to say. Louis had never shown this side of himself to them. Whenever Eleanor or Louis’ contract came up in band meetings Louis never got sad. He’d get angry and storm out, then make a joke about it back at home. Only Harry was allowed to see how devastated he got.

“Not to mention you and Perrie are friends. I can’t stand thinking of seeing Eleanor outside of our dates but you have Perrie over at your flat all the time.” Louis wiped frantically at his eyes as tears fell.

“Shit, what’s in this beer, making me fucking cry.” Louis tried to laugh but all of the boys were so shocked at how much this really got to him. Louis always said he didn’t care, it was more irritating than sad to him, since he knew he’d be going home to Harry.

“Louis why didn’t you tell us?” Niall asked softly.

Louis scoffed and then sniffled. “No offense Niall, but there’s not really anything you can do. And besides, I’m fine.” To prove his point Louis removed himself from Harry’s hug and put his legs up on Zayn and Liam’s coffee table.

Again, no one knew what to say. The room was quiet, with only Louis’ soft sniffling as he tried to stop his nose from running. He rolled his eyes and said, “Are you shitting me? I ruined the mood with my outburst apparently.” Louis joked. No laughs followed.

“Do I have to tell you about how Harry and I spent last night to get you guys talking again? I had his arms and legs tied to the bed posts and I took a-”

All the boys started screaming at Louis to shut up before he revealed too much. Thankfully, the mood had returned and the boys started joking around again.

Another hour had passed and more drinks consumed.

“If you weren’t hopelessly in love with Zayn, who’d you date from the band?” Harry slurred out.

Liam thought for a second and said, “I reckon Niall. Can’t resist that Irish charm. Maybe I’d get him to go brunette again.” Niall lifted his hand to his ear and mouthed ‘call me’ to Liam. Everyone laughed at that and then Harry answered his own question.

“I’d date you Liam. You’ve got such a nice face…and your body is just...damn.” Louis threw a pillow at Harry as Zayn said, “Stop lusting after my man!” Harry winked at Liam which prompted another round of laughter.

“Who would you date Niall?”

Niall shrugged and said, “Harry. I think I got asked this already didn’t I? I dunno who I said. But I’d pick Harry. Did I say that already? He’s got great legs. You did good Louis.” Niall said as he took another swig of his beer.

Without being prompted Louis said, “I’d date Zayn. I could totally woe you. Right now even. No idea why no one’s said they’d date you yet mate. I’d even kiss you right now, no question about it.”

Harry tried to whisper to Liam, but instead he yelled in his ear, “Louis’ always said he’d kiss Zayn. I bet Zayn knows already though. Louis’ got a fancy for him y’know. It’s ok though. He loves me so I wouldn’t worry about it.” Harry gave Liam a pat on the back as the room erupted into laughter once again.

“Don’t worry Lou, I’d date you too. Not only because of your ass. You’re a great person and I love you! And have a great ass.” Zayn said and he knocked over his empty bottle as he tried to grab another.

-=-=-=-

The sun came gleaming into the room as Liam sat up with his head throbbing. He sat up slowly and he felt his stomach lurch as he moved. _Shit._ was all Liam thought as he ran to the bathroom before he threw up. After he threw up he noticed Niall sitting against the shower door, bottle of water on his right. _What time is it?_

Liam trudged to his bedroom and opened the door. He immediately shut it in disgust. Harry and Louis were lying in bed, naked, and Liam got a full view of Louis’ naked ass on his sheets. He turned around and went to get a glass of water to calm his head.

Liam walked back to the living room, where he now saw Zayn asleep on the floor, head under the table.

“Babe…babe get up.” Liam whispered as he shook Zayn’s leg. Zayn groaned and shifted himself away from Liam. “Zayn, you’re under the coffee table. Get up.” With that, Zayn cracked open an eye and then sighed. He shimmied his way out from underneath the table before moaning and sitting up.

“What the fuck happened last night.” he said hoarsely. Liam handed him the glass of water and shrugged.

“We got drunk and talked about our feelings. The usual.” Liam said with a smile.

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Niall’s passed out in the bathroom and Harry and Louis are in our bed. I think they had sex on it. So they can keep the sheets.”

Zayn grimaced and took another sip of water. “I guess we should join them.”

Liam gasped and Zayn smirked into the glass. Liam smacked him upside the head and Zayn snorted. He threw an arm around Liam and pulled him into a kiss.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Took longer than expected, but I want to thank everyone who stuck by this story and read it very week it updated! Thank you for all the comments and kudos, and I can't wait for you to read my newest story!!


End file.
